Duck & Bunny
by Daffodille
Summary: Daff "Duck" Dodgers era un tipo violento e incontrolable. Bugs "Bunny" Banney era alguien que parecía ajeno a la realidad y un manipulador. Todos creían que eran una mala combinación y de hecho, lo eran. Después de todo, el amor no es siempre convencional. BAFFY. Humanizados.
1. Bunny

**DECLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a la Warner Bros. –Pero algún día :'v – . Sin embargo la historia es de mi propiedad.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lenguaje malsonante, abuso de sustancias, Out of character.

Los personajes están humanizados. Yo personalmente los imagino como los fanarts de Sakimichan, pero supongo que cada quien puede imaginarlos como desee.

Daffy salió de su casa a altas horas de la noche, llevando nada más que su ropa: pantalones, botas de caza y chaleco militar. Odiaba usar camisa y tenía la arrogancia suficiente para mostrar sus pectorales todo el tiempo. En parte para presumir, por otra parte para intimidar. Su cuerpo mostraba tanto tatuajes como cicatrices en gran cantidad, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera recordaba cómo y donde se los había hecho. Eso sumado con su piel morena, cabello negro revuelto y expresión de constante mal humor, lo hacían parecer un tipo duro. Y lo era.

Caminó por el callejo que acortaba la ruta al bar González. El barrio donde vivía no era precisamente el lugar más fino de la ciudad, por lo que debía ir siempre alerta. Nunca faltaban los cobardes que decidían asaltar en grupo. Aunque debían ser bastante tontos si decidían meterse con él. En ese nido de ratas, alguien tenía que mantenerlos alineados y Daffy se había ganado el honor a pulso. En aquellas calles todos lo conocían y le temían. Muchos habían visto la muerte anunciada en sus ojos y, a pesar de que no era un asesino, poco le había faltado.

Entró en el bar, esperando encontrarse a sus colegas frente a la barra, entonando canticos de ebrios y así era. Speedy, el joven dueño inmigrante del local, servía una botella de su mejor tequila mientras tarareaba una típica canción mexicana, que los demás coreaban a todo pulmón. Todos a excepción del que podía considerar su mano derecha, Porky y alguien más que no esperaba encontrar ahí.

— ¡Eh, francesito, que sorpresa que nos acompañes!—gritó, llamando la atención de los presentes. Unos lo miraron con terror, otros, como Porky, sonrieron por su llegada, pero todos compartían el respeto por su persona. Pepe, el hombre al que se había dirigido, levantó su tarro invitándolo a sentarse junto a él.

—Monsieur Duck, digo lo mismo de usted— respondió, nombrándolo por su apodo con un marcado acento francés.

— ¿Hoy no es noche de burdel? ¿Qué planeabas hacer si decidía aparecerme por allá?— dijo Daffy en tono bromista, tomando el tarro que Speedy le ofrecía. Pepe parecía ofendido. Había logrado su cometido.

—Disculpe, Monsieur, pero le explico nuevamente que mi establecimiento no es un burdel, es un teatro para espectac…— Y ahí iba de nuevo con el sermón de siempre. Lo cierto era que Daffy solo decía aquello para molestarlo, pues le quedaba claro que el negocio del extranjero no era un prostíbulo. De hecho, Pepe era muy decente como para ser proxeneta. Era un hombre alto, de piel pálida y elegante, con gran carisma. Había llegado al país persiguiendo el sueño americano y había terminado en esa ciudad de mierda, donde nadie apreciaba un show teatral y solo iban a su negocio a intentar algo sucio con las hermosas bailarinas.

Miró alrededor del bar. Sylvester y Coyote, sus otros camaradas, apenas podían mantenerse en pie por el alcohol consumido. Ambos reían tontamente mientras Speedy solo les seguía el juego. En las mesas, algunos desconocidos dormían roncando de forma ruidosa. Más atrás, otros jugaban al billar carcajeándose. Por su forma de moverse, cabía la posibilidad de que esos estuvieran drogados. En realidad, comparado con otras noches, estaba todo en orden. O eso parecía hasta que…

—H-he-hey Daffy—Esa forma peculiar de hablar era de Porky, el único que le llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Daffy volvió la mirada a ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres, panzón?

—E-es-estaba comentándole a Pepe sobre nuestra b-ba-banda

—Oh, sí, Mon Ami, ¡Que magnífica idea!— dijo el francés haciendo un ademan— Estamos en la ciudad del Rock después de todo. Puedo dejar que se presenten en Le Chat Noir.

—Echaríamos a perder el buen ambiente de tu burdel. — El moreno se tomó su bebida de un trago.—Somos un asco.

—Cl-Cl-claro que no — dijo Porky con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose al extranjero. —Hemos mejorado mucho. So-so-solo necesitamos un vocalista.

Como banda, pasaban más tiempo de bar en bar o buscando pelea, que dedicándose a la música. Sylvester, y Coyote solo pertenecían al grupo para alardear e impresionar chicas. Porky, quien se desempeñaba como baterista, había sido el de la idea y el único que de verdad apreciaba formar parte, el único que se lo tomaba en serio. A Daffy le daba igual.

—Pues, Monsieur, le ha pedido ayuda a la persona correcta.

—Nadie te pidió nada— dijo Daffy, ahora bebiendo directamente de la botella que Speedy le había dejado en la barra. Pepe lo ignoró.

—Vayan mañana a Le Chat Noir, les dejaré asientos en primera fila. Créanme, les va a encantar. Hay muchas jóvenes con voces angelicales, tal vez alguna los convenza.

—A-a-ahí estaremos. Sería una su-su-suerte si…—Un fuerte ruido hizo que Porky no terminara de hablar. Daffy había estrellado la botella vacía con violencia, afortunadamente sin dañar a nadie. Se levantó de su asiento y señaló a la única ventana del bar, por la cual se colaba luz de luna. Porky tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que en realidad no señalaba la ventana, sino a quien estaba sentado debajo de ella.

— ¡Tú, lárgate de aquí! ¡Esto no es una maldita biblioteca!— gritó con su tono de voz más amenazante.

El lugar se puso silencioso de un momento a otro. Los más cobardes salieron huyendo en cuanto lo vieron levantarse. El resto se había quedado a observar. Porky temía por el chico sentado bajo la ventana, cuyo rostro no podía ver a causa del libro. Sabía que su amigo no se podía controlar en sus arrebatos de ira y era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, el muchacho ni siquiera se había percatado de que se estaban refiriendo a él. Eso enfureció más al moreno.

— ¡¿Eres sordo o algo parecido?!— dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa del chico. Este bajó el libro, dejándose ver: Tenía el cabello grisáceo y algo largo, cortado de forma irregular. Sus ojos eran azules, casi violetas. También tenía una nariz fina y bastante corta, y una boca bien formada, con labios sensuales sobre los que destacaban dientes frontales más largos de lo usual, pero que no restaban valor a su apariencia. Iba bien vestido, incluso con guantes. Desentonaba completamente con su entorno. Parecía que tenía luz propia.

— ¿Qué pasa, doc?—le respondió el extraño con tranquilidad, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Daffy odiaba que fumaran cerca de él.

—A menos que te embriagues en los próximos tres minutos, quiero que te largues a leer a otra parte. —El moreno sonaba tan autoritario como de costumbre.

—No bebo…y por lo que huelo, tú deberías hacerlo menos— El desdén en la voz del chico era más que notable, pero su cara mostraba una sonrisa pícara- Además, ya acordé con el dueño en que me quedaría aquí, sin molestar a nadie. ¿No es cierto, doc?— El chico volteo hacia la barra a ver a Speedy y los demás lo imitaron. El joven mexicano se puso nervioso, más por Daffy que por las miradas.

—Pues…vera, Jefe, a lo que el señor Banney se refiere….

— ¡¿Bunny?!— interrumpió el moreno.

—No, doc, Banney. B-A-N-N-E-Y. — deletreó el chico, sonriente. Luego le tendió la mano —Bugs Banney. Tú debes ser Daff Dodgers, eres algo famoso.

El chico debía ser idiota. Estaba en una de las zonas más delictivas de la ciudad, sólo, vestido de esa manera y lo peor, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo al bromear con tanta confianza y llamarlo por su verdadero nombre –cosa que nadie, a excepción de Porky, hacia-. Este, por su parte, debió sentir el peligro, pues de inmediato se posicionó al lado del moreno. Sylvester, a quien ya se le habían pasado los afectos del alcohol, hizo lo mismo. Bugs malinterpreto la situación.

—Oye, tú ya eres lo bastante grande para mí, doc. No tienes por qué incluir a tus amigos para lidiar con un… ¿Cómo me llamaste?—Hizo como si se lo pensara —… _Conejito_ como yo.

—N-no-no es por ser grosero, p-pe-pero creo que tienes que i-irte— dijo Porky, con seriedad.

Bugs se levantó. Era ligeramente más alto que Daffy, pero mucho más delgado, casi sin musculatura.

—Tienes razón, doc —dijo levantando su brazo para mirar su reloj. —Es hora de que me vaya, es tarde.

Tomó su libro y caminó del lado donde se encontraba Sylvester. Sonreía con suficiencia, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya. A Daffy se le erizo el cabello de la nuca por ese gesto. Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta, fue empujado lejos de ella. Sus ojos azules perdieron un poco de la calma anterior. Solo un poco.

— ¡No quiero volver a ver tu bonita cara en este lugar!-dijo el moreno en un susurro. Tenía a Bugs acorralado contra la pared, con su fuerte brazo puesto en su garganta. Pero ni aun así consiguió una expresión de miedo o desconcierto por parte del de cabello gris. Por el contrario, lo miraba retador a pesar de su posición.

—Agradezco el alago, doc, pero yo vengo aquí y pago la cuenta por mi estancia. No me digas que le niegas la entrada a cualquier persona que no te parezca. Vas a llevar a la quiebra a Speedy ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?— Hablaba en voz baja, de modo que nadie más podía oírlo— Con ese carácter, no creo que seas el alma de la fiesta.

Daffy le hubiera roto los dientes y apagado esa odiosa sonrisa, pero no lo hizo. La falta de respuesta emocional del chico le irritaba. Algo andaba mal con él. Su mirada fría y vacía se veía eclipsada bajo una máscara de falsa cordialidad. El moreno conocía bien esa clase de mirada. Pero había algo más, algo que no supo exactamente que era. Una sensación extraña lo invadía. Observó al chico otra vez. Era bastante atractivo y olía bien, algo que Daffy no podía pensar de otros a menudo, y _leía_. Joder, no sabía siquiera que alguno de sus colegas supiera leer. Resultaba obvio que el chico no pertenecía a un sitio como ese.

Lo soltó. Bugs cayó al piso por la falta de equilibrio. Daffy le dio la espalda, regresando a su asiento.

—Lárgate de mí vista, Bunny

El chico sonrió por última vez, antes de irse definitivamente. Las demás personas del bar volvieron a sus actividades, algunos un tanto decepcionados por no haber obtenido el sangriento espectáculo deseado.

—Te has suavizado, Duck. En otro momento, lo habrías aplastado como a una hormiga— dijo Sylvester riendo.

— ¡Que te follen!— Tomó otra botella, dándose cuenta de que el francés no estaba. Miró interrogante a Coyote por una respuesta.

—Se fue en cuanto echaste pleito a ese niño, dijo que era hora de abrir su Cabaré. Ya sabes, repudia la violencia y todo eso…- Hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Estaba adormilado.

—C-cre-cre-creo que también es ho-hora de que me vaya—dijo Porky, quitándole su bebida y regresándola a Speedy— Daffy ¿Podrías acompañarme?— Sonaba más como una orden que como petición, pero el moreno no protestó.

Arrebató de nuevo la botella al dueño del bar y caminó a la salida. Su rechoncho amigo lo siguió de cerca. Salieron de bar, sintiendo el frio de una noche típica de otoño. El moreno dio un trago, mirando de reojo a su amigo, quien parecía que trataba de decirle algo. Porky era el único que le hablaba en serio y con sinceridad, y Daffy le agradecía eso de diferentes formas. Acompañarlo a casa era una, pues su amigo era demasiado blando para enfrentar atacantes nocturnos. Dio una patada, derribando un bote de basura y dio otro trago.

—T-te-te has controlado bien últimamente— empezó a decir Porky, un tanto inseguro— H-he-he visto mejoras en tu carácter.

Daffy rodó los ojos, arrojando la botella ya vacía. Su amigo tenía la mala costumbre de hablar de su personalidad como si fuera una enfermedad. Como si perder los estribos un rato y dar golpizas a imbéciles fuera malo. Al parecer aun no entendía que en ese lugar era lo que se tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Y es que era increíble la manera en que Porky seguía siendo una persona que se preocupaba por todos y ayudaba cuando podía, incluso tras vivir allí toda su vida como él. La ciudad no lo había corrompido todavía.

—Y-y-y ese chico, Bugs, que raro verlo ahí. Cre-creí que no le gustaban ese tipo de ambientes— dijo ya más a la ligera, solo por hacer conversación.

— ¿Lo conoces?— cuestionó Daffy, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el repentino interés.

—P-por-por supuesto, vive en un edificio cerca de mi c-casa. S-su-su hermana es enfermera de mi abuela. —Hizo una pausa, esperando más preguntas del moreno. Al no recibir ninguna, trató de seguir la charla — L-le dije a ella que n-nu-nuestra banda necesitaba vocalista y se p-pu-puso a cantar— Soltó una ligera risa— E-e-es una suerte que no hayas estado ahí. Más que cantar, creí que estaba a-a-agonizando…

— ¿Cómo se llama?— dijo el moreno de repente. Su acompañante arqueo la ceja. — Su hermana, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Oh…Lola, Lola Banney— Se hizo el silencio de nuevo entre ellos. Porky estaba acostumbrado a esas pláticas donde el moreno casi no interfería. Así que aprovecho su condición de mejor amigo y protegido de Daffy para cuestionarle sin salir lastimado— ¿P-por qué no lo gol-p-pe-pe-aste?

Había sido una pregunta inesperada.

—Porque no me tenía miedo. —se limitó a responder, sin hacer contacto visual.

—A-a-al menos reconoces el valor de otros…

—No. No entiendes. Todos me tienen miedo, hasta tú algunas veces.

—Eso no lo niego— admitió el más bajo con pesadez.

—Bugs es diferente…y eso me molesta.

—E-e-es comprensible. Estas t-ta-tan acostumbrado a que todos te obedezcan q-que la insumisión de ese chico t-te-te saca de onda. Es como un c-cap-capricho. Ya se te pasara. — Daffy sabía que no era eso, pero de todas formas asintió.

—Eso espero…

Llegaron a una calle más iluminada que las demás, ya que aún conservaba algunas farolas sin romper. Las estructuras eran de ladrillo rojo, todas iguales. Algunas más deterioradas que otras. Daban la impresión de estar abandonadas; con sus vidrios rotos y llenas de grafitis. La casa de Porky se diferenciaba de las demás por tener un tapete verde de "Bienvenido" frente a la puerta.

Su amigo sacó las llaves y abrió todas las cerraduras de la puerta. Antes de entrar, dio una mirada tras de sí. Daffy estaba recargado en la farola, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al cielo. En las noches de aquella ciudad nunca había estrellas.

—N-no-no quieres irte a tú casa, ¿Verdad? — preguntó con delicadeza desde el umbral de la puerta. El moreno no le devolvió la mirada.

—Nos vemos, gordo — fue lo último que dijo. Nunca era un « _Hasta mañana»_ porque a veces pasaba días sin verlo. Tampoco « _Adiós»_ porque nunca se iba de verdad. Ese simple « _Nos vemos»_ era lo único que garantizaba su reencuentro.

Daffy caminó por el lado contrario de donde habían llegado. Los puños le temblaban. Su ritmo cardiaco aceleraba. Comenzaba a sentir ansiedad. Todo lo que no había sentido en el bar con Bugs, empezaba a surgir. Estaba enojado y necesitaba algo para calmarse. El alcohol no había servido de nada. Requería algo más fuerte. Gotas de sudor resbalaron por su rostro. _Maldito dientón,_ todo era culpa suya. Por su jodida insolencia, su maldita cara bonita, su tranquilidad…su puta sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Con ella se había burlado de él. Se había burlado y Daffy no había hecho nada por callarlo y lo había dejado irse y se había salido con la suya y se había reído otra vez….y….

Dio golpes a la pared con el puño hasta que sangró. Un perro le ladró del otro lado del enrejado. Los ladridos sonaban huecos dentro de su cabeza. Hubiera matado a ese maldito can con sus propias manos. Tenía los nudillos bañados en sangre.

Debía aclarar su mente y no pensar en Bugs. En primer lugar, debía conseguir algo que lo tranquilizara, algo potente. Tal vez Sylvester tendría hierba o heroína. Después podía conseguir una chica para pasar la noche. La idea de llegar a su casa y encontrarla vacía como siempre lo ponía más ansioso. Sí, eso estaba bien. Era un buen plan.

Aunque una pelea tampoco estaba mal. Escuchó a lo lejos un grupo de muchachos pateando botes de basura y el sonido de spray. La chica tendría que esperar...


	2. Cantar y sonreir

Dentro del cabaré, el ambiente era muy distinto a cualquier otro en la ciudad. Parecía sacado de una película en blanco y negro de los 40's y coloreado en una gama de colores que cansaba la vista. Dondequiera que mirara era rojo, incluso el sofá en donde estaba sentado. Pepe había cumplido su promesa de ponerlos en asientos de primera fila, justo frente a la pasarela que salía del escenario. Y claro, el telón también era rojo. Las luces tenues le agregaban aspecto de misticismo. La herencia francesa del dueño estaba muy presente en la decoración. Las camareras se paseaban de un lado a otro luciendo vestidos de falda corta con corsé, mientras los jóvenes que atendían el bar usaban esmoquin. Uno de ellos les había llevado una botella de su mejor vino y bocadillos raros. _Gourmet_ había dicho Porky.

La gente a su alrededor vestía de forma elegante y juntaban sus copas en brindis. Era evidente que no eran de esos barrios. De hecho, él y Porky destacaban y no sólo por estar en la zona VIP; Daffy parecía un delincuente en todas sus letras y, aunque Porky había tratado de vestirse para la ocasión, su ropa delataba su clase social. Ahora sabía la razón por la que el gorila de la entrada no los había dejado pasar en un principio. Les había preguntado si se encontraban en la lista, « _Claro, soy el Conde Leopoldo Von Lichtentain»_ Respondió Daffy, aguantando una carcajada al ver al estúpido guardia revisando su dichosa lista. Después Pepe había interferido y los había llevado a sus asientos.

Habían pasado al menos quince minutos desde entonces.

—M-mu-muy lindo ¿No, Daffy?— mencionó su acompañante, viéndolo tratando de descorchar el vino con una navaja de bolsillo. Su expresión cambio drásticamente al notar su mano vendada— A-a-anoche no tenías e-e-eso.

—En una noche y un día pueden pasar muchas cosas, panzón—dijo restándole importancia, pasando por alto el tono preocupado de Porky. No iba decirle que se había lastimado a si mismo de nuevo en un arranque de furia. Era innecesario que lo supiera.

Su compañero lo miró un rato con sus pequeños ojos porcinos, antes de cambiar de tema. Aun así, sabía que no iba a desistir en sacarle la verdad.

—Me s-si-siento un poco mal p-po-por no haber traído a Coyote y Sylvester.

—Ya los conoces. — Logró destapar la botella y vertió su contenido en una copa de cristal— Este no es su ambiente. Si no es un lugar donde puedan romper cosas, garabatear paredes y armar escándalo, no es de su interés. — Tampoco era de su interés, sólo había asistido por insistencia del gordo. Mientras Pepe le pagara por la protección del lugar, a Daffy le daba igual si en aquel lugar traficaban órganos humanos. Incluso empezaba a pensar que debía cobrarle más. Se notaba que el negocio tenía éxito.

Las luces se apagaron sin previo aviso. Un par de reflectores apuntaron al telón de terciopelo rojo, que se abrió de par en par mostrando un grupo de hermosas bailarinas. Iniciaron el show con el ya tradicional baile del _Can-can._ Después de eso, la noche prosiguió con más tranquilidad, entre números de baile y canto. El moreno incluso se carcajeo con el acto de un comediante marionetista, pero sabía que estaban allí en busca de una cantante y, para su desgracia –ya que no tenía ganas de quedarse mucho tiempo-, nadie había llenado sus expectativas. Ninguna de las chicas poseía el tipo de voz que estaba buscando para la banda. Eran demasiado dulces o suaves y nada tenían que ver con una banda de punk rock.

El telón se cerró una vez más, para luego dar pasó al último número de la noche. Daffy agradeció por eso. Se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio, como una mancha negra en el lienzo blanco. La aguja en el pajar. Siempre aparentaba seguridad en sí mismo que en realidad no sentía, pero no podía (no quiero) mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad. Quería irse de ese lugar, lleno de personas con vidas lujosas y banales, para llegar al bar de Speedy a retar a alguien. Tal vez si Bugs se encontraba allí, ahora sí podría partirle la cara.

El sonido del piano tocando una ligera melodía era lo único que se escuchaba. El público estaba en silencio. Todos olían la proximidad de algo interesante. Los reflectores apuntaron hacia el piano en medio de escenario. Daffy se levantó un poco para ver mejor. Sentada en el banquillo tocando el instrumento, estaba una bellísima mujer.

— ¡¿L-Lo-Lola?!— escuchó gritar a Porky a su lado, pero no le hiso el menor caso.

—Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la señorita ¡Bonnie Rabbit!— dijo la voz de Pepe a través de los altavoces.

La chica continúo tocando el piano con notable maestría. Hasta que se levantó, caminó hacia la pasarela y un muchacho continuo tocando en su lugar, cambiando notablemente de ritmo. La bella mujer tenía un bien proporcionado cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena. Pechos voluminosos y caderas anchas, enfundados en un vestido rojo de lentejuelas que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Cabello rubio platinado caía por su espalda. Ojos coquetos de largas pestañas delineados en negro y labios carnosos pintados de carmín. Era toda una diosa, pero había algo raro en ella. Algo que Daffy estaba seguro sólo él había notado, con su aguda vista para los detalles.

La rubia se acercó al micrófono al final de la pasarela. Justo frente a Porky y él. Les guiño un ojo de forma juguetona y entonces Daffy se dio cuenta. Esa sonrisa cínica que no había dejado de dar vueltas en su cabeza desde la noche anterior. Los dientes frontales salidos, disimulados por el labial. Ahora resultaba tan ridículamente obvio. De pronto le llegaron unas ganas terribles de burlarse de todos los hombres del público que tenían la boca abierta ante _ella._

El chico del piano comenzó a tocar con más energía y los demás miembros de la banda sonora se unieron a él. Un pegajoso ritmo de Jazz llenó la sala. _La chica_ sostenía el micrófono con una mano, esperando su momento. Se veía tan hermosa sólo estando parada en el escenario, parecía que tenía luz propia. Comenzó a cantar al poco tiempo y Daffy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, esperando que sus oídos no lo engañaran. Se volvió hacia Porky, quien parecía igual de sorprendido. Ninguno había oído algo parecido antes. La voz femenina fingida más perfecta. Algo rasposa, pero potente y acorde al estilo de la música. Cantaba notas largas y agudas con facilidad, mientras se movía en el escenario como si huera nacido para ello. Tomó aire antes de terminar la canción con la última nota, más larga que todas las anteriores con un vibrato que la dejo sin aliento. El telón se cerró, esta vez definitivamente.

— ¿Y bien, gordo?— preguntó Daffy, volteando hacia Porky. — ¿Era Lola Banney?

— Nu-nu-nuestros oídos no s-sa-sangran, así que no e-e-era ella.

—Espérame aquí. — avisó el moreno levantándose. Divisó a Pepe entre la multitud. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, charlando con gente que parecía importante.

—Francesito, ¿Dónde quedan los camerinos?— dijo, captando su atención.

—Detrás de aquella puerta a la izquierda, Monsieur Duck, pero que…— Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Daffy ya se encontraba yendo al lugar indicado, muy tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

No le costó encontrar el camerino de _Bonnie Rabbit_ ya que era la última puerta al final de un largo pasillo y el letrero que había frente a ella llamaba la atención. Puso su mano sobre el pomo, no muy seguro de que quisiera abrirla. Divagó un instante, antes de decidirse

Del otro lado, encontró a Bugs Banney sacándose las medias, sentado frente a un espejo. Ya se había quitado la peluca y su pelo grisáceo estaba revuelto, sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía luciendo como el de una mujer. Una atractiva mujer.

—Es de mala educación no tocar, doc— dijo Bugs sin inmutarse. Daffy estaba tan distraído, que no captó a la primera.

— ¿No tocar que?— preguntó, sin apartar la vista de las piernas del otro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo poco sutil que estaba siendo.

El de cabello gris de caminó hacia él. Tenía el vestido desabrochado e iba cayéndose lentamente por el movimiento.

—Puedes tocar lo que quieras— susurró a su oído con su falsa voz de chica, haciendo que se al moreno se le erizara la piel y volviera en sí.

—Ya basta.

El chico se alejó, continuando con su actividad anterior. Se sacó por completo el vestuario, dejando al descubierto el bra con relleno y el apretado corsé que le proporcionaba curvas femeninas. Arrojó la prenda al sofá de forma que a Daffy se le antojo muy sugerente. Prefirió apartar la mirada mientras Bugs se cambiaba, poniendo atención en una foto de Jessica Rabbit –la popular cantante de los 40- que estaba pegada en una esquina del espejo.

—Tienes una gran voz— dijo el moreno después de un rato, tratando que el comentario pareciera casual. Siguió ignorando el "espectáculo" que el otro le estaba dando.

— ¿Viniste nada mas a decirme eso?— El chico volteo inmediatamente. Su voz no sonaba con reproche, al contrario, era un tono pícaro que iba acorde con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era irritante.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se sentía un poco intimidado (atraído esa era la palabra) por los ojos azules/violetas. El delineado negro les agregaba intensidad innecesaria.

—No, de hecho…— Le hubiera gustado no pasarse la mano por la nuca, porque era un signo de nerviosismo y debilidad y lo que menos quería era bajar la guardia ante el chico de pelo gris. — Tengo una banda de rock y eres exactamente lo que busco.

Bugs siguió mirándolo antes de responder (joder aparta tus malditos ojos antinaturales de mí). Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al moreno, sin dejar de batir sus largas pestañas. Lo sujetó por la cadena que rodeaba su cuello, acercándolo a su rostro.

— ¿Rock? No es lo mío, nene —Continuaba con su falsa voz femenina— Lo siento, pero no.

No podía apartar la vista de él. Sus labios aún tenían restos de carmín y de cerca le parecía más atractivo. Además, su olor era tan exquisito, como para que un perfume llevara su nombre. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tratando inútilmente de hacer distancia, hasta que se topó con un viejo sofá. Se sentó en contra de su voluntad y antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Bugs sentado en su regazo, con su pecho desnudo muy cerca de la cara.

—Entonces, doc ¿No has venido a nada más?— dijo el de cabello gris casi ronroneando, incitándolo. Paso un dedo por el cuello de Daffy, bajando a sus pectorales y finalmente a su entrepierna.

El moreno se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos. Sintió el cálido aliento de Bugs en la barbilla, una leve mordida y luego sus labios rozando los suyos. Todavía tenía la mano cerca de su miembro. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó.

Se levantó de golpe. Bugs cayó de espaldas.

— ¿Es obligatorio que cuando esté contigo termine en el suelo? Eres un pesado. — dijo, riendo.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Yo no soy un maldito marica!— Tuvo la intención de darle una patada, pero se contuvo.

Salió del camerino azotando la puerta. Caminaba a toda prisa, dando pasos largos. Apretaba tanto los puños, que sus uñas amenazaban con clavarse en sus palmas. No le importaba, tampoco le importaba que la venda de su mano derecha volviera a estar cubierta de sangre. Había abierto la herida por el esfuerzo, pero todo daba igual. Estaba como en trance. Ajeno a sí mismo. Fuera de su cuerpo. Cuando se ponía así, no sentía dolor alguno. Pero quería, con todo su ser (muérete muérete algún día te matare escuchare tus huesos romperse) hacer sentir dolor a otros.

Regresó al lugar donde estaba Porky, acompañado de Pepe.

— ¡Nos vamos ahora!— gritó y su voz le sonó lejana.

—Da-da-daffy, ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¡Dije que nos vamos!— gritó de nuevo, más fuerte y amenazante. Porky retrocedió instintivamente. El moreno se dirigió a la salida y su acompañante lo siguió.

La fila frente al local se había reducido de forma considerable, debido a la lluvia. Daffy caminaba un par de metros delante de Porky, sin detenerse siquiera a mirar si su amigo seguía ahí. En ese momento, en su mundo no había nadie más que sí mismo. Todos eran intrusos. Bugs era el peor de todos (se burló otra vez y yo se lo permití soy un imbécil) Había querido seducirlo y por poco lo lograba. Lo peor es que no le había desagradado su contacto. De Bugs. De otro hombre. Se encontraba repulsivo.

No quería volver a verlo. Nunca. Jamás. Si lo encontraba de nuevo lo mataría. Y no quería volverse un asesino. No todavía. No con él. Era demasiado irreal para morir. Era demasiado exótico. Daffy incluso lo consideraba perfecto. Una flor que crece en el pavimento. Sus ojos eran el universo. Su aroma digno del mejor perfume. Su voz era puro éxtasis para los oídos. Pronunciar su nombre hacia que los labios le cosquillaran. Era una experiencia casi divina.

Rompió la ventana de un auto con el codo. (¡Deja de pensar estupideces!). Su amigo se acercó corriendo.

—No quiero tenerlo cerca, no quiero nada que tenga que ver con él. Si lo veo, lo mataré. Lo mataré ¡Maldita sea, voy a matarlo!—murmuró, de forma casi inentendible. Tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¿D-de-de quien ha-hablas? Daffy, ¿Qué su-su-sucedió?

El moreno lo ignoró. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado para apartarlo de su frente. Se recargó en el auto y respiro hondo. Continúo caminando, a paso más lento. Volteo de reojo para ver si su compañero iba tras él. Así era. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

—Vámonos a casa, gordo— dijo con su tono de voz habitual. Porky suspiro de alivio y asintió.

Con sus cortas piernas, le costaba seguirle el paso al moreno. Además, le preocupaba que la lluvia se volviera una tormenta de un momento a otro. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa a tomar algo caliente y tratar de charlar con su amigo. Si sabía cómo llegarle, tal vez le diría que era lo que lo había puesto tan furioso.

Pero lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido y sorpresivo, que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Del lado contrario de la calle, se acercaba una pareja joven, un chico y una chica tomados de la mano. Daffy aun parecía ausente, así que no noto su presencia. Tropezó con el chico desconocido. Si tan sólo este se hubiera quedado callado y hubiera continuado caminando, nada habría sucedido.

—Hey, amigo. Fíjate donde caminas— El muchacho no había utilizado un tono hostil, mucho menos sonaba enojado, sin embargo, había sido suficiente para Daffy.

Pronto, el ingenuo chico estaba en el suelo, con el moreno sobre él. Su puño, el que tenía vendado, arremetía contra la mandíbula del chico. Igual que la joven que lo acompañaba y Porky, no lo había visto venir, así que no hubo tiempo de defenderse. Los salvajes golpes no se detenían. La chica lloraba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Porky sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna y se quedó paralizado.

La sangre emanaba en gran cantidad. Lo que antes había sido un rostro atractivo, ahora se encontraba irreconocible. La chica gritaba más que antes y su llanto incontrolable hizo reaccionar tanto a Daffy como a Porky. El moreno se levantó del suelo, soltando al muchacho. Se limpió la sangre en su pantalón y se fue.


	3. Desviado

Porky sujeto con fuerza la taza humeante de té para calentar sus manos. En el exterior la tormenta se hacía cada vez más intensa y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer en un largo rato. Miró la modesta sala de su casa, pensando en la suerte que tenía. De entre sus amigos, él era el único con algo que podía llamar _hogar._ Daffy también poseía casa propia, pero era un lugar vacío, para nada cálido y el moreno prefería pasar el mayor tiempo posible lejos de allí. Coyote rentaba un miserable cuartucho, con nada más que un viejo colchón y un par de mantas, en un edificio en el centro. Sylvester era un caso aparte, pues siempre variaba su lugar para dormir. A veces Speedy lo dejaba quedarse en el bar, otras veces iba a importunarlos a ellos para que le dieran posada. Como fuera, la casa de Porky era el lugar de reunión favorito para la banda.

También agradeció –y en parte, lamentó- ser el único con alguien a quien pudiera llamar _familia_. Cuidaba de Priscilla como si fuera su propia hija y trabajaba muy duro para mantenerlas a ella y a su abuela. Aun así, el saber que, tras una agotadora jornada la pequeña lo estaría esperando, hacía que todo valiera la pena. Sabía que ese sentimiento de tener a alguien por quien luchar lo había mantenido como hasta ahora. No podía pensar en la clase de camino que pudo haber tomado si Petunia no se hubiera presentado con la niña en brazos aquel día. ¿Se habría convertido en alguien amargado y sin rumbo como Sylvester? ¿Se habría metido en negocios ilegales y peligrosos como Wille? ¿O habría atentado contra su propia vida como Daffy? No se imaginaba siendo como Daffy de ninguna forma. Había algo en su amigo que andaba muy mal. Pero no podía culparlo, ni a él ni a los demás, por ser como eran. Habían tenido vidas duras. Por eso intentaba unirlos como una familia. La idea de la banda solo era un pretexto.

—Oye, gordo. ¿No tienes algo más fuerte para esto?— la voz de su corpulento amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Daffy se encontraba acostado en el sillón, con toda su arrogante actitud, señalando la taza de té que le había dado momentos antes.

— ¡Ya te-te-te acabaste t-t-todo el whisky de mi abuela! — protestó, sentándose frente al moreno. Trató de no poner atención a las manchas de sangre en su pantalón o a las cicatrices y tatuajes de su torso. Lucía realmente intimidante. Y lo era.

Daffy ya no dijo nada. En cambio, dejó su taza en la mesita y puso sus brazos tras la cabeza para acomodarse mejor. Porky no había mencionado nada de lo que había pasado con la joven pareja. Unas horas antes, después de que Daffy lo dejara con la chica y el muchacho inconsciente, él los llevo al hospital. Allí había sido interrogado por la policía. Negó conocer al atacante y dijo que solo pasaba por ahí cuando sucedió el altercado. Tuvo suerte de que no preguntaran nada más, pues la policía ya conocía la delincuencia de la zona y, por la vaga descripción que dio la chica, pudo haber sido cualquiera, considerando que era un barrio principalmente negro y latino. Ya en su casa, había encontrado al moreno acostado en su sofá, como si nada. Priscilla lo había dejado entrar.

Porky tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

― ¿Q-q-que sucedió?...En l-los camerinos, q-q-quiero decir.

Daffy, quien se había acostado dándole la espalda, no se inmutó.

― Bugs Banney, eso sucedió ― dijo con voz ronca. Porky entendió de inmediato.

― No-no me digas q-que él...

― ¡Y no solo eso! ― se dio la vuelta y se levantó de golpe ― ¡El cabrón trató de seducirme!

Porky se sorprendió. A pesar de no haber tratado mucho con el hermano de Lola, no pensaba que fuera de ese tipo de hombres.

― Y-y-y supongo que lo d-de-dejaste casi muerto ¿No?

Daffy miró al suelo. Su expresión de ferocidad se esfumo en un instante.

― No... Salió impune de nuevo.― Se sentó, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.― No pude hacerle nada. Solo se quedó ahí, riéndose de mi ¡¿Cómo es posible que solo nos hayamos visto dos veces en la vida y ya me ponga los nervios de punta cada vez que pienso en él?!

Parecía que hablaba más para sí mismo, pero a Porky no le importó. Esos momentos, en donde Daffy actuaba como si no hubiera nadie escuchándolo, era cuando realmente se sinceraba. Así el mayor había aprendido que su amigo era mucho más que una pila de mal humor y músculos.

― Pero eso no es lo peor, creo...que estuve a punto de corresponderle. ― El moreno tenía la mirada perdida ― Pero claro que no soy un marica ¡Eso es repulsivo!

― ¿Si-si-sigues teniendo l-los mismo sentimientos ha-hacia él? ¿P-po-por eso no quieres la-la-lastimarlo?

Daffy divagó la respuesta. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin mirar a su compañero.

― Es un maldito suicida ― dijo finalmente. ― Se comporta como si no le importara nada... ― de nuevo se quedó en silencio, sin ver un punto fijo― Pero, a pesar de todo, él...él es...― hizo un ademán, como si tocara algo con delicadeza― hermoso.

Porky tuvo que reprimir una exhalación de sorpresa. El moreno seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

― Qu-qu-que tarde es. Ma-ma-mañana tengo que i-i-ir al hospital. ― Dejó su taza de té en la mesilla, tartamudeando más de lo normal. ― ¿Mm-me-me acompañarías, Da-da-daffy?

El moreno se reacomodo en el sillón para dormir, dándole la espalda.

― Como sea, gordo― dijo con su habitual tono de voz ronco.

Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dejando a su amigo dormir en la sala. Pasó por la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Priscilla. La forma en la que la niña adoraba a Daffy y este le correspondía-a su brusca manera- lo enternecía y le hacía tener una visión diferente de él. Cuando estaba con la niña dejaba de ser un delincuente, dejaba de ser "Duck" Dodgers para convertirse simplemente en Daffy. Le hacía pensar que su amigo tenía reparo.

 _Pero no está roto_ Pensó para sí y sonrío.

No pudo evitar que a su mente llegara la imagen de Bugs Banney. Le había hablado pocas veces y lo que sabía sobre él era a través de Lola. Según ella, su hermano era el hombre más carismático, responsable, trabajador y amigable del mundo. Claro que Lola gustaba de exagerar las cosas. Bugs había cuidado de ella desde que tenía diez años y se habían trasladado desde Brooklyn hacía apenas dos años.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. Él merodeaba por el hospital cada vez que tenía tiempo para vigilar a su hermana. En una de esas, llegó cuando estaban charlando en la habitación de su abuela. Porky pensó que se trataba de alguien muy importante, pues vestía de forma elegante. Lola no había exagerado al decir que era carismático. Aun así, no le daba buena espina. Al igual que con Daffy, Bugs Banney le provocaba una sensación extraña y difícil de describir. Como si algo le dictara que tenía que mantenerse alejado, que había peligro. ¿Qué peligro podía haber en un chico escuálido de sonrisa amplia y ojos somnolientos? Sus propios amigos representaban más una amenaza, pero lo que Daffy le había contado solo acrecentaba esa sensación. Bugs no temía a Daffy. Daffy se sentía atraído por Bugs, pero se negaba a reconocerlo. Bugs estaba confundiendo a Daffy, ¿Por qué razón? ¿También se sentía atraído por él o solo se estaba divirtiendo?

Tal vez estaba sobre analizando las cosas. Se preocupaba por su amigo más de lo que debía.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por las separaciones de los tablones que tapaban las ventanas. La luz le dio a Daffy directamente en la cara, despertándolo. Se sentó en el sillón y pasó una mano por su pelo enmarañado. No le era raro despertar en casa de Porky, ya en muchas ocasiones se había quedado ahí con o sin el permiso del gordo. La pequeña Priscilla había sido su secuaz varias veces.

Caminó a la cocina, bostezando. El ruido de los trastos y las voces le indicaban que su compañero y la niña ya estaban despiertos también.

― ¡Buenos días, tío Duck!― saludó Priscilla con efusividad. Tenía las mejillas manchadas con mermelada. Daffy revolvió su cabello.

― ¡Hey, pequeña endemoniada!― Se sentó en la silla próxima a ella― ¿Que hay para desayunar, panzón? ¡Muero de hambre!

El desayuno transcurrió algo apresurado, pues tenían que darse prisa en llevar a la hija de Porky a la escuela y luego ir directamente al hospital a visitar a su abuela moribunda. Daffy nunca admitiría que sentía una clase de afecto por aquella anciana que en mejores tiempos había actuado de única figura materna para él.

Salieron de la casa a las nueve y media. Porky no tenía auto, aunque ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a caminar. Incluso no fue molestia para el moreno llevar cargando a la niña en sus hombros. Cruzaron una esquinar para toparse con un montón de _mocosos enanos_ acompañados por sus jóvenes madres. No era raro ver a chicas de 16 años con tres hijos. Petunia había corrido con la suerte de solo tener una hija y ni siquiera se encargaba de ella, la muy zorra.

Esperaron a que Priscilla entrara junto con los demás para después seguir andando hacia la ciudad. No se habían alejado ni dos metros, cuando el moreno escuchó la voz infantil más molesta y chillona que había oído jamás.

― ¡¿Ya lo vieron?! ¡Priscilla tiene dos papás! ―Las risas de los demás niños se hicieron presentes ― ¡Y es que su padre es tan gordo que ninguna mujer iba a quererlo! ¡Por eso se juntó con ese esclavo marica! ¡Tu padre es gordo y tú vas a terminar igual, Priscilla!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Daffy regresó donde la pequeña niña estaba quieta, sin decir nada.

― ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!― gritó el moreno, haciendo que la mueca del niño frente a Priscilla se contrajera de horror. El niño tragó saliva pesadamente, viendo sin disimulo las cicatrices del torso de Daffy.

―P-pe-perdon, señor. Qu-qui-quize decir que...― El niño temblaba y parecía que en cualquier momento se orinaría en los pantalones.

― ¿A qué te refieres, tío Duck?―interrumpió Priscilla con su voz más inocente― ¿A la parte de "esclavo" o a la parte de "marica"?

En definitiva, la niña no había sacado para nada el carácter de su padre.

― ¿Acaso me veo como un marica?―preguntó en dirección al niño, quien negó con la cabeza ―Escucha, mocoso: Soy capaz de hacerle cinco hijos a tu madre antes de que tu padre siquiera se quite los pantalones.

Los chiquillos que se habían reído antes, rieron de nuevo. Una maestra corrió de prisa hacia la escena.

― ¡Discúlpeme, señor, pero no puede hablarle a un pequeño de esa manera!―gritó, abrazando protectoramente al niño.

―Vale, pero no deje que ese mocoso use palabras como "esclavo" y eso. Estoy seguro que Abraham Lincoln abolió esa mierda hace tiempo, a menos que su sistema educativo sea tan precario que ni siquiera lo sepan. ―Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la niña para revolver su cabello nuevamente. Luego fijó su vista en el niño y la maestra― Te estaré vigilando, malcriado.

Si antes no había hecho que se orinara en los pantalones, esta vez sí que lo había conseguido.

Daffy fue con Porky y siguieron caminando. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que, en el centro de la ciudad, lejos de los barrios donde vivían, lo miraran mal o se metieran con él por ser negro. En realidad, ese tema ya le daba igual y hasta lo tomaba con humor con sus colegas (Solían llamarse entre ellos _Nigger, Beaner, Honky, Redskin_ e incluso el amable Pepe no se salvaba de ser llamado _Frog_ unas cuantas veces) Pero si algo no toleraba era que pensaran que de algún modo pudiera ser un "desviado", quien se atreviera a mencionarlo podía darse por muerto. El cabrón tenía suerte de ser un niño.

El United Community Hospital de Detroit era un enorme edificio grafiteado y deteriorado, que visto por los laterales, tenía forma de T. Los jardines que lo rodeaban se encontraban atestados de hierbas secas y parecía que nadie les había dado mantenimiento en un buen tiempo. Aun así, había varias filas de ambulancias y los para-médicos iban y venían.

Entraron a la recepción. Una chica muy guapa de inmaculada vestimenta blanca lo recibió con una sonrisa. Era rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo despampanante. Daffy nunca la había visto, pero había algo extrañamente familiar en ella.

― ¡Bugs! ―la sonrisa de la chica se amplió más. El moreno se dio la vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con un rostro similar al de la enfermera.

Habría preferido quedarse con la duda.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

 _ **Nigger:**_ _Término despectivo para referirse a los afroamericanos. Viene de la palabra "negro" en español y portugués._ (Daffy y Sylvester)

 _ **Beaner:**_ _es un término despectivo usado en Estados Unidos para referirse a los mexicanos, o en general a los hispanoamericanos, similar al término "gringo" usado por los de habla hispana para referirse a los estadounidenses. El término tiene su origen en que en la comida mexicana los frijoles (beans, en inglés) son muy comunes._ (Speedy)

 _ **Honky:**_ _es un antiguo insulto para la gente blanca utilizado en el sur de Estados Unidos y Reino Unido. Su origen exacto no es conocido._ (Porky)

 _ **Redskin:**_ _es un término del argot que refiere a los nativos americanos en los Estados Unidos. En los diccionarios modernos de Inglés Americano se define con los significados adicionales "por lo general ofensivo", "despectivo", "insultante" y "tabú"._ (Coyote)

 _ **Frog:**_ _término despectivo para llamar a los franceses._


	4. Creo que estás loco

Bugs (¿Bunny? ¿Banney?) se acercaba a ellos a paso tranquilo. La luz que entraba por la puerta de cristal tras de él lo hacían relucir más que nunca, formando una halo a su alrededor. Una sonrisa coqueta, de típico galán de secundaria, adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos violetas eran grandes y brillantes, sin ningún atisbo de cinismo o burla. Llevaba puesta ropa casual, dándole un aire desenfadado al igual que su cabello despeinado.

Parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Pero Daffy sabía que no lo era.

-¡Lola!- saludó a su hermana con la misma efusividad que ella había empleado.- ¡Hey, Duck! No esperaba verte aquí. Y tú debes ser Porky ¿No? Nos conocimos en la habitación de tu abuela.

-Lo recuerdo-contestó Porky con una voz sombría que no era habitual en él.

Bugs le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. El cambio en él era tal, que a Daffy le recordó aquellas historias de terror de personas que se transformaban al anochecer, como el Doctor Jekyll y el Señor Hyde. Incluso se le cruzó por la mente que tal vez Bugs podría ser una especie de vampiro, a juzgar por sus extraños ojos y su piel antinaturalmente blanca. Desecho esas absurdas ideas tan rápido como se le habían ocurrido. Esas eran fantasías estúpidas y esta era la realidad. Una realidad en donde ese cambio de comportamiento era más propio de algún estado psiquiátrico. Pero él no era ningún médico o algo así para quedarse a tratar con un ente manipulador y falso como Bugs Banney. Debía alejarse de él.

-Daffy ¿Nos acompañas?- preguntó Porky, recordándole con quien y donde estaba.

-Claro, gordo, voy detrás de ti- respondió instantáneamente, sin pasar inadvertido que Bugs lo estaba mirando.

-Hermanito, tengo que trabajar- dijo Lola, tomando una carpeta amarilla de debajo del mostrador.- Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo ¿De acuerdo?

-Esperare con ansias- respondió el de ojos violetas a su hermana, en un tono en el que Daffy estaba seguro que no iba dirigido a ella.

Lola comenzó a platicar algo con Porky, mostrándole los papeles dentro de la carpeta. Ambos se adelantaron al elevador, inmersos en su conversación. Daffy se dispuso a seguirlos, pero fue detenido por una mano delicada sujetándolo del brazo. Debió imaginarlo.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró de pronto con la misma cara que se había burlado de él en el bar de Speedy y en el cabaré de Pepe. Una cara lánguida de afiladas facciones y ojos indiferentes pero a la vez llenos de descaro. El auténtico Bugs.

-¿Vas a algún lado, viejo?- su tono de voz estaba lleno de hipocresía.

Daffy miró de reojo en dirección al elevador. Porky y Lola ya habían subido.

Le habría gustado responderle, golpearlo o simplemente apartarlo de un empujón, pero no lo hizo. Ya había decidido que luchar contra él era tan inútil como tratar de detener un tifón, así que muy a su pesar había preferido ceder. No caería en su juego de provocaciones, en donde Bugs llevaba las de ganar.

Lo ignoró y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida. En esas horas no había mucha gente en el hospital.

-Oye, Daffy…

Se sentía estúpido e infantil aplicando la ley del hielo al de cabello plateado. Tal vez Sylvester había tenido razón en decir que se estaba ablandando. Pero no, no era eso. No era algo fácil de explicar, aunque se resumía en una frase: No quería dañarlo. No podía. Algo, un nosequé se lo impedía y no se encontraba de ánimos para luchar contra ello como con el propio Bugs.

-Viejo, espera…

Pensó en lo que Porky le había dicho la otra noche, que solo estaba encaprichado con Bugs porque era el único que se mostraba insumiso ante él.

-Duck, regresa, por favor…

A lo mejor el gordo estaba en lo cierto. Quién sabe. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo temieran o lo respetaran, era lo mínimo que merecía después de…

-¡Maldita sea, deja de ignorarme!

Daffy se volvió al instante, sobrecogido por el grito. Incluso las pocas personas alrededor se habían asustado. Y no los culpaba.

En los ojos del de cabello plateado centellaba algo que Daffy no supo cómo clasificar más que como locura. Y es que el chico lucia como una bestia apunto de atacar. Sin embargo, toda esa expresión se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. Súbitamente, Bugs pareció despertar. Miró a su alrededor, avergonzado por haber asustado a la gente y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Recobró su calmada actitud y solo dijo:

-Por favor, no hagas eso.

En ese momento, Daffy se dio cuenta de que había descubierto su punto débil. Y también confirmo sus sospechas de que Bugs no estaba bien de la cabeza. Tal vez no era un especialista en psiquiatría, pero le llamaban la atención.

-Dilo de nuevo – pidió.

-¿Qué?

-"Por favor", dilo de nuevo.

Bugs bajó la mirada un poco, excediendo a la petición.

-Por favor, no hagas eso – repitió y su voz sonó blanda. A los oídos de Daffy, incluso adorable.

-Así me gusta- se burló el moreno en su característico tono de superioridad. Bugs levantó una ceja y lo miró con ojos sombríos.

Daffy al fin había ganado un encuentro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cruzando los brazos. A la mierda con rendirse, luchar contra él le gustaba. Lo admitía.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?- dijo Bugs, recuperando la actitud risueña que usaba con Lola. Casi parecía un niño.

Daffy miró a su derecha, sin observar un punto fijo. Aunque no tenía que pensar mucho la respuesta.

-De acuerdo, pero tú pagas.

-Vale, te veré a las nueve enfrente del edificio Acme.- contestó con voz cantarina.

Tenía que estar loco, tenía que estar muy loco y muy obsesionado, pero ahora que había hallado su punto débil, debía encontrar una oportunidad para atacarlo por ahí. Debía hacerlo sufrir y que se retorciera, debía ser tan hábil como él y destruir su orgullo. Pieza por pieza lo rompería y disfrutaría mucho al hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Las razones ya las había olvidado.

Después de su encuentro con Daffy, Bugs había regresado al edificio donde vivía. En unas horas se encontraría ahí con el moreno. Había saludado con su sonrisa galante a la portera. Había entrado al elevador con un grupo de chicas de secundaria, a las que claramente había escuchado reír tontamente y susurrar sobre lo guapo que era. Se había despedido de ellas al llegar a su piso y ellas habían reído avergonzadas.

Entró a su apartamento azotando la puerta. Se quedó parado en medio de la sala, mirando nada en realidad por al menos un minuto. Hasta que estalló.

De un manotazo tiró todos los adornos y fotografías que estaban sobre un mueble pegado a la pared. Pateó la mesita que estaba en medio de los sillones y esta salió disparada, estrellándose contra el muro. Fue hasta su habitación y se encerró allí, descargando su furia contra sus propias cosas. Incluso el mismo había salido dañado y un hilo de sangre caía desde su cabeza, pasando por su barbilla y manchando su playera blanca. Luego se sentó en el piso, frente a su cama y comenzó a reírse. Sus carcajadas resonaban por su habitación, rebotando en las paredes.

-Ese imbécil cree que me venció…- le dijo a la soledad, entre risas y sollozos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, embarrándose su propia sangre.- Es mi culpa por ser tan débil.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared. Uno de los pocos objetos que no había salido dañado.

-No ¡Él es el débil! Va por ahí creyéndose intocable, pero ya lo verá…ya lo verá.- Dio un rodillazo al espejo, que empezó a resquebrajarse. Tomó los pedazos entre sus manos, sin importarle los cortes o la sangre.

Horas después, Lola llegó cargada de bolsas del supermercado. Abrió la puerta del apartamento, más concentrada en las llaves que en otra cosa.

-Oye, Bugs ¿Por qué no fuiste por mí a la hora del almuerzo? ¿No eres tú quien siempre está molestando con lo de la puntuali…- Se detuvo de golpe a ver todo roto y desordenado. El miedo y la sorpresa la invadieron. Soltó las bolsas, que cayeron con estruendo.- Ay no. No otra vez.

Caminó con cautela, temblando y tragándose su propio terror. _Por favor, no hayas hecho alguna tontería._ Pensó. Escuchó un ruido en la cocina.

-¿B-Bu-Bugs? ¿Es-estas aquí?- preguntó a la oscuridad, tartamudeando tanto como Porky.

-Oh, Lola. Llegaste.- Su hermano hablaba con tranquilidad, con esa falsa calma que la ponía nerviosa y le hacía tener ganas de zarandear a Bugs y exigirle que actuara como una persona normal.

No obstante, su hermano no era normal. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Encendió la luz y ahogo un grito al ver a Bugs cubierto de sangre. Las piernas le temblaron y le costó poder mantenerse en pie. Tenía ganas de correr, de escapar y huir de él, sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer. Pero no era la mejor opción, a pesar de todo, lo amaba muchísimo. No sabía lo que haría sin él.

-No me digas que…No, porfavor…No de nuevo…- Lola empezó a llorar, sin poder contenerse. Cayó al piso de rodillas.

-¡Lola!- se alarmó su hermano. Corrió hasta ella y se puso a su altura.- Sabes que odio verte llorar.- dijo con suavidad. Estaba usando el mismo tono de voz para consolarla, como aquella vez. Oh, dios, no quería recordar lo de aquella vez.

Lola se calmó un poco al darse cuenta de que la sangre era de Bugs. No era de nadie más. No tendrían que huir de la ciudad y empezar de nuevo. Bugs la abrazó protectoramente. Ella también lo apretó contra sí.

Ahí, incoados en el suelo, abrazándose, Lola se sintió como una niña. Como cuando era pequeña y Bugs un adolescente, protegiéndola de los gritos de sus padres en la habitación continúa. Recordó las veces que su hermano dio la cara por ella y recibió mil palizas, todo por protegerla. Se sintió avergonzada por su anterior deseo de salir corriendo y dejarlo solo. Él nunca lo haría. Él siempre estaría con ella.

Debía dejar de ignorar que su hermano tenía un problema. O corría el riesgo de repetir lo de aquella vez. Lo llevaría con un especialista y ella lo apoyaría.

Se levantó y fue a uno de los cajones junto a la estufa, sacando alcohol y vendas del botiquín. También empezaba a recordar porqué había querido ser enfermera.

Miró a su hermano, quien seguía en el suelo. Él veía distraídamente una esquina de la cocina. Desde ahí, parecía un niño. Un niño asustado, como nunca había tenido oportunidad de ser. Ella lo había obligado, sin querer, a crecer demasiado rápido, a ser fuerte. Y él había vivido con esas ideas todos estos años. Bajo toda esa apariencia calmada, era increíblemente frágil. Ella esperaba que él encontrara a alguien que uniera todas sus piezas en lugar de terminarlo de romper. Lola, claro, ya no podía ser, pues ella era quien lo había empezado a resquebrajar, en primer lugar.

 _Eso no es verdad._ Pensó. _Yo no fui, fueron ellos._

Y empezó a curar los cortes en los brazos de su hermano.


	5. Uno más de mis errores

Porky estaba frente a la casa de Daffy. De no saber exactamente donde vivía, había dado por seguro que el lugar estaba abandonado. Lucía lúgubre y descuida, incluso para los estándares de las demás casas. El pasto de la entrada estaba seco y amarillento. Las ventanas, al igual que las de su casa, estaban tapadas con tablas, por protección, pero los restos de lo que antes había sido un mosquitero, aun colgaban bajo estas. La fachada tenía varios agujeros de balas. A un par de metros a la derecha de la entrada, seguía una vieja mecedora, que de empezarse a mover sola, completaría la atmosfera de película de terror que esa casa le inspiraba. Lo peor, era que la casa era absurdamente grande para ser ocupada por una sola persona. De cierto modo, Porky lo consideraba un desperdicio, sobre todo en un barrio pobre como aquel. Sin embargo, Daffy se negaba a siquiera subir a los cuartos de arriba y se limitaba a vivir en la planta baja.

Cruzó el patio, con cuidado de no toparse con algún animalejo que viviera entre la hierba. Al llegar a la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que estaba abierta. En general Daffy no tenía esa clase de descuidos que pusieran en riesgo su vida.

Oh, lo olvidaba. Poner en riesgo su vida era el pasatiempo favorito de Daffy.

Entró, encontrando exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar. Su amigo se encontraba tumbado en el sofá, mirando el techo. A su alrededor había cientos de botellas y latas vacías.

-Da-Da-Daffy, no me digas q-qu-que estas ebrio tan temprano. ¿A dó-do-donde te metiste en el ho-ho-hospital? Cr-cre-crei que ibas detrás de mí.

No obstante, la respuesta que recibió no era la esperada.

-Creo que tengo una cita con Bugs- dijo el moreno con voz rasposa y arrastrando las palabras. En efecto, estaba ebrio.

Porky no pudo decidir entre si se sentía confundido o enojado. Le sorprendía hasta qué punto Bugs Banney podía manipular a Daffy a su antojo, sobre todo considerando lo furioso que se había puesto el moreno la noche anterior por sus coqueteos. Ese chico estaba haciendo que su amigo perdiera la cabeza, más de lo normal.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, comenzaba a considerar que Daffy pudiera estar…

-U-u-u-una cita- repitió, tratando de tomar el tema con delicadeza- ¿Y-y-y a do-do-donde irán?

-No lo sé, lo veré en el edificio Acme-

La mayoría de las personas se ponen más violentas y emocionales cuando beben, con Daffy pasaba lo contrario. Se podía decir que incluso se volvía un poco más racional. Desgraciadamente, no ocurría muy seguido debido a la alta tolerancia del moreno al alcohol. Así que era la oportunidad perfecta de abordarlo.

-Oye, he es-es-estado considerando que, a-a-a lo mejor a ti… Tal vez a ti te gu-gu-guste Bugs

Daffy sonrió a medias, quitándose de la cara el brazo que tapaba sus ojos y vio a Porky con la mirada soñolienta típica de un borracho.

-Porky, eres el hijo de puta más intuitivo que conozco- No le quedó claro si había sido sarcástico. El moreno trató de incorporarse con torpeza, sentándose.- ¿Sabes? También me he quebrado la cabeza con eso. He pensado: "¿Qué tiene este cabrón que me impide callarlo de un golpe?" "¿Por qué no puedo simplemente mandarlo a dormir como a los otros estúpidos que se han metido conmigo?" Y hoy, mi gordo amigo, tuve una epifanía. –Hizo un ademan circular con las manos- Hoy, que por fin lo vi doblegarse ante mí, lo supe. –Se levantó de repente, con falta de equilibrio- ¡Amo a Bugs Bunny, Banney o como sea! ¡Baah, le diré Bunny, porque eso es lo que es! Un maldito conejito. Un conejito jodidamente sexy y cogible. ¿Te lo imaginas, Porky? ¿Te imaginas a ese imbécil gimiendo y gritando mi nombre? Yo sí y no sabes lo duro que me pone. ¡Amo a ese infeliz y algún día nos casaremos y él llevará el vestido y tendremos muchos hijos! Todos con su estúpida cara. Y con suerte me convertiré en un ciudadano modelo de esta pútrida ciudad. Viviremos en una casa tan grande como está y yo conduciré un auto del año. Eso hasta que envejezcamos y yo al fin tenga el valor de matarlo. Ya lo tengo planeado, le abriré el cuello con mi propia dentadura postiza. Entonces me iré al infierno feliz y satisfecho. ¡¿Es eso lo que insinúas Porky?!

El nombrado no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía si Daffy ebrio era menos aterrador que Daffy en estado normal. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que diría su amigo si se viera actuar de esa manera.

-También existen más posibilidades, mi obeso _compadre_.- Su sarcasmo y burla comenzaron a disminuir. Porky supuso que estaba entrando en la fase de sentimentalismo.- Puede que yo muera antes de tiempo y Bunny se quede con nuestros hijos ahogado en deudas. Puede que incluso tenga que prostituirse para alimentarlos ¡Es más, creo que ya lo hace! Tal vez uno de nuestros hijos se refugie de la miseria en las calles y aprenda a robar y drogarse. Puede que Bugs muera de una enfermedad venérea. ¡¿No sería más divertido así, Porky?! ¿Qué Bugs terminara como mi madre?

Comenzó a reírse y esa risa se convirtió lentamente en un llanto amargo. Porky se estremeció.

Escuchar a Daffy relatar su propia tragedia con tal sorna era más de lo que Porky podía soportar. Como pudo, cargo a su amigo hasta un cuartucho al que se accesaba por la cocina. Ahí Daffy tenía un colchón y una tele pequeña. Lo acostó, esperando que durmiera y se olvidara de su cita y de las tonterías que había estado diciendo.

* * *

Daffy despertó solo unas cuantas horas más tarde. Un pequeño y estropeado reloj que aun funcionaba, marcaba las ocho con cuarenta y dos. Se levantó de un salto y fue directo al baño, sin siquiera preguntarse cómo era que había llegado a su habitación, si apenas un momento antes estaba maldiciéndose en el sofá de la sala –pero, por la hora, había pasado más que un momento-. Se metió bajo la ducha sin importar el agua helada. Esperaba recuperarse de la resaca y quitarse el olor a alcohol. Salió y sacó su mejor ropa de un mueble de la cocina.

Llegó lo más puntual que pudo al edificio Acme. Desde ese punto, empezaban a extenderse los barrios ricos de la ciudad. El propio edificio ya se veía elegante y había alguien que vigilaba la entrada. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de aminorar el dolor de la resaca y vio a alguien apoyado en una esquina. Esa persona fumaba y el humo que salía de su boca formaba curiosas figuras. Esa persona relucía a la luz de la luna (o tal vez fuera la farola) y parecía más un espectro que un ser de carne y hueso.

-Si viniste- habló esa persona, sonando (raro, era muy raro) aliviada. Daffy desconfió de inmediato.

Bugs tenía las manos vendadas y una gasa en la sien. No se había arreglado de forma especial y Daffy se sentía como un idiota. Ni siquiera se explicaba el por qué le había dado tanta importancia a la cita. Sin embargo, podía achacárselo a que aún estaba algo mareado y no pensaba con claridad. No podía concentrarse.

-Hoy es luna llena- dijo Bugs, con ojos distantes- ¿La ves? Parece que se ríe de nosotros. – Hizo una pausa. Lucía distraído. La desconfianza de Daffy aumentó.- Brilla como si acabara de despertar, pero… Es preciosa.

-Igual que tú- Bugs al fin enfocó sus ojos violetas en él y el moreno no se dio cuenta en la tontería que acababa de decir, más concentrado en pensar en donde había visto ojos similares.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el de cabello gris, dando una calada a su cigarro. Le ofreció su mano, pero el moreno pasó de ella.

-Tu sabes a donde ir- Bugs asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado.

Esa era la hora en donde los negocios prendían sus extravagantes letreros de neón y dotaban de vida a la apagada ciudad. Con las luces llegaba una vida nocturna muy agitada en la que Daffy había sido participe pocas veces. No le gustaba adentrarse. Desde la calle se podía ver gente alegre, festejando adentro de los restaurantes, los bares y discotecas, viviendo el momento. Porque esas personas siempre lo habían tenido todo y su única preocupación era no tener dinero para pagar el próximo trago. Ignoraban por completo que justo del otro lado de la ciudad vivía gente que, con el dinero que ellos gastaban en una noche, podían alimentar a sus familias un mes entero. Daffy pensaba en cómo habría sido su vida de haber nacido en ese lado de la ciudad. Tal vez su madre no habría…

-Doc, aquí es…- la suave voz de Bunny actuó como un analgésico. Volteo a verlo y el chico de cabello gris señalaba un local. Era un sitio modesto, nada tan estrafalario como los demás. Entraron y lo primero que notó fue que era muy oscuro. Cada mesa contaba con su propia vela, pero no era suficiente para que ellos pudieran encontrar una que estuviera vacía.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó una joven, recibiéndolos en la entrada.

-Una mesa, por favor- dijo Bugs.

La chica los condujo hasta el fondo del lugar y encendió la vela de un lugar vacío. Les entrego los menús y se fue.

-Estas muy callado- menciono el pálido de repente, rompiendo el silencio casi sepulcral.

-Tú tampoco estas muy platicador- dijo Daffy con tono ofendido-Me sorprende que hayan pasado más de veinte minutos sin que te me insinuaras.

Bugs rió, pero no era una sonrisa burlona o sarcástica, de verdad parecía que lo encontraba gracioso. La luz de la vela afilaba sus facciones y lo hacía ver más hermoso. Sus ojos también centellaban y Daffy pudo recordar en donde había visto una mirada similar.

-Elizabeth Taylor

-¿Qué?

-Tus ojos son como los de Elizabeth Taylor- dijo el moreno, tratando de iniciar una conversación casual.

-Nunca me habían dicho eso…Espero que sea algo lindo, porque no sé quién es- Bugs aun parecía radiante.

-Oh, lo es. Es una actriz muy bella, con unos ojos preciosos que se parecen a los tuy…- Había hablado demasiado. El de cabello gris soltó una risilla y se llevó una mano a la boca. Fue entonces cuando Daffy se dio cuenta (es decir, lo había visto antes, pero no se percató de lo que eso significaba)

-Acepto tu cumplido, doc. Gracias.- dijo Bugs con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó el moreno repentinamente serio. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, tomó el brazo de Bugs y levantó la manga. El vendaje cubría su palma y se extendía hasta el codo. Su otro brazo estaba igual. Y también tenía uno en la cabeza.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, viejo. Solo me asaltaron de camino a casa.- respondió, restándole importancia. Seguía sonriente, solo que ya no se veía tan inocente como un momento antes. Su máscara de falsedad estaba volviendo. Justo lo que Daffy temía.

-¡¿Cómo que no fue nada?! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres un idiota! Sabía que en algún momento te pasaría algo así-

-Oye, viejo, tranquilizate. Ya te dije que no fue nada ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Bugs a la defensiva, apartando la mirada. Había algo extraño en él, más que de costumbre, pero ¿Qué era?

\- Da igual- El moreno imitó el gesto, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba actuando como un imbécil, mostrando una preocupación por Bugs que no sentía (o eso quería creer).

La camarera llegó a tomar las ordenes y el moren solo escogió cualquier cosa del menú, mientras Bugs pidió un platillo de nombre extravagante. Una vez que la chica se fue, el ambiente volvió a ser hostil.

Como una especie de tic nervioso, el de cabello gris había empezado a romper la servilleta en pedacitos. Daffy lo notó de inmediato, así que muy a su pesar, decidió seguir con la conversación.

-Y bien… ¿De quién los heredaste? Tus ojos, digo. ¿Cuál de tus padres es el de los genes extraordinarios?

Bugs detuvo sus movimientos en seco y puso una expresión que lucía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Daffy se preguntó si había dicho algo incorrecto.

-Mi padre, el los tenia así- respondió al cabo de un momento.

-¿Y él está…?- Quiso saber el moreno.

-Muerto- dijo el de cabello plateado sin mirar un punto fijo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Daffy sin sentirlo realmente- ¿Y tú te pareces a él?

-Yo…- Bugs continuaba mirando a la nada. Daffy arqueó una ceja. Ese tipo era más jodidamente raro de lo que creía.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, mi madre también está muerta, pero creo que eso es fácil de adivinar. Y mi padre…bueno, no lo conocí.

-No tienes por qué contarme esto- Bugs sonrió y le tomó la mano. El moreno se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, pero no la apartó.- Es solo que ellos eran muy buenas personas y haberlos perdido de ese modo…-Sabía que no debía preguntar, pero lo hizo.

-¿Cómo murieron?

-Una noche, en la que volvíamos de un paseo familiar, alguien se había metido a robar a nuestra casa.- Comenzó a relatar- Cuando entramos, el ladrón nos apuntó con un arma. Papá trató de hacerle frente, pero fue inútil. Lola y yo corrimos por ayuda, mamá se quedó. Cuando regresamos, había una ambulancia en nuestro patio.- Apretó la mano de Daffy con más fuerza- Se estaban llevando los cadáveres en camillas. Ellos eran padres excepcionales ¿Sabes? Y nosotros todavía éramos unos niños. – Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. El moreno tomó una servilleta y la limpio.- Lo siento.

-No importa. Yo lo siento por preguntar.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con más tranquilidad. Para cuando su comida fue servida, el tema de los padres de Bugs había quedado olvidado. Charlaron de temas más triviales y jugaron con la comida. Eran las once cuando decidieron marcharse del establecimiento.

Había llovido y las calles se encontraban encharcadas y húmedas. La temperatura había bajado. Bugs temblaba. Daffy le pasó un brazo por los hombros (seguía sin explicarse por qué hacia esas cosas y volvió a echarle la culpa al alcohol). Fue entonces cuando el de cabellos plateados lo besó de nuevo. Pero ese beso fue completamente diferente al de aquella vez en su camerino. Era un beso lleno de necesidad y desesperación. Bugs temblaba, pero ya no estaba tan seguro que fuera por el frio. No le habría sorprendido que se pusiera a llorar otra vez. Lo apretó entre sus brazos de forma protectora y estuvieron en esa posición por un largo rato.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero aun podía echarle la culpa al alcohol.


	6. Sé que te doy miedo

Los monstruos estaban gritando.

Pero no ya no estaba asustada. No tanto. Ya era costumbre porque ellos siempre estaban gritando y sus gritos sonaban por toda la casa. Gritos y llantos, siempre eran gritos y llantos. E incluso, algunas veces, los llantos eran de ella.

¿Dónde estaba su hermano? No lo sabía. Se suponía que debía estar allí con ella. Él siempre se encontraba con ella cuando los monstruos gritaban. Él le decía que no llorara y no hiciera ruido. A ella le gustaba obedecerlo porque él siempre sabía qué hacer.

Pero él no estaba y ella estaba temblando y se sentía más pequeña de lo que era. Deseaba ser grande y valiente como él, para no tenerles miedo a los monstruos.

De pronto, los monstruos dejaron de gritar y Lola pegó su oído a la puerta, para escuchar cuando se fueran y entonces poder ir a la cocina a comer algo. Estaba hambrienta.

Ellos no se fueron.

Más bien, alguien llegó.

Era Bugs. Oyó su voz, clara y temblorosa y parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, como ella.

Uno de los monstruos le gritó. Ella odiaba que le gritaran a él, porque él odiaba el ruido. El monstruo le dijo algo como _«Vago»_ y _«Siempre en la calle»_. Lo cierto era que Bugs había salido a pedirle comida a la vecina y no sabía que ellos ya estaban ahí. (¿Pero cómo no te enteraste, hermanito? Si sus gritos se escuchan hasta la Luna…)

Bugs trató de explicárselo, pero el monstruo no lo escuchaba y Lola pensó que tal vez los monstruos no tenían oídos y por eso gritaban tanto.

Los pasos del monstruo se alejaron.

Dijo algo, dirigiéndose a la mujer-monstruo. Ella ya no gritaba, pero Lola sabía que seguía allí, porque el monstruo comenzó a regañarla sobre sus _hijos._ ¿Qué hijos? Las bestias no tienen hijos porque se los comen. Bugs se lo había dicho.

Lo mujer-monstruo estaba llorando. Probablemente con una botella en la mano.

Lola se atrevió a abrir un poco la puerta para ver que sucedía. Bugs se lo había prohibido muchas veces antes, pero Bugs no estaba ahora.

Como suponía, la mujer-monstruo lloraba con botella en mano mientras el monstruo la tomaba del cabello y la zarandeaba. Parecía doloroso.

Bugs solo estaba parado en la entrada, temblando. Lola se preguntaba por qué no corría e iba a refugiarse con ella.

Al parecer, el monstruo también se lo había preguntado, porque de repente volteo a ver a Bugs, quien parecía congelado. El monstruo caminó hacia él y también lo tomó del cabello. Le susurro algo que Lola no pudo escuchar, pero que hizo que su hermano estallara en lágrimas y tratara de soltarse desesperado del agarre.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que Bugs gritaba « _¡No, papá!»_

¿Papá? ¿Por qué lo llamaba así?

El monstruo no lo escuchaba. Lo sujeto más fuerte del cabello y lo estrelló contra la mesa. Ojala no le hubiera dolido. Bugs permanecía con la mejilla pegada a la mesa, mientras el monstruo le decía algo a la mujer, que la hizo llorar más, pero aun así ella no soltó la botella ni hizo nada por Bugs.

Lola tampoco podía hacer nada y sabía que era por el puro miedo.

Bugs gritaba y pataleaba tratando de huir, pero era en vano.

Y luego…luego… el monstruo se acercó a Bugs y puso su mano en la hebilla de su cinturón y…y…y…

Lola cerró la puerta y corrió a su cama. Se metió debajo de las cobijas y tapó sus oídos, tarareando una canción que Bugs le había enseñado. Se mantuvo así mucho tiempo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que nada estaba pasando, que los gritos desgarradores de la otra habitación no pertenecían a su hermano, que los monstruos no eran sus padres… Hasta que se quedó dormida.

Se despertó una hora después, justo cuando su hermano iba entrando a la habitación. Ella se tentó a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero incluso a su corta edad sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Además, su hermano no parecía ni darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba también allí. Él entró, cerró la puerta y se quedó parado unos instantes. Se frotó los ojos con las mangas de su suéter y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Lola fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado, pero Bugs no se movió. Ni en ese momento ni en las siguientes horas. Lola no se apartó de él, pero se volvió a quedar dormida y cuando despertó su hermano no estaba.

Ojala no se hubiera despertado en ese momento.

Así no hubiera visto la escena con la que se topó al abrir la puerta.

¡Oh, dios! Nunca lo olvidaría. Se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la memoria, como una horrible pesadilla de la que no podría despertar jamás.

Por el momento, solo digamos que los monstruos habían desaparecido para siempre. Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo y tanto asco? ¿Por qué quería alejarse de su hermano? ¿Por qué ahora le temía a él? Dios, él daba tanto miedo y estaba manchado de rojo por todas partes.

Ay, hermanito. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

.-.-.-

Lola despertó con el corazón acelerado. Estaba llena de sudor. Al principio le costó orientarse, pero ya un poco más tranquila, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, en su apartamento del edificio Acme y que ya no era una niñita. Había sido un sueño espantoso.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Miró el reloj y notó que eran las once del día. A pesar de que era domingo, se extrañó que Bugs la dejara dormir tanto tiempo. Era una conducta poco habitual en él.

Sin embargo, lo más extraño era que no recordaba haberse ido a la cama. Es más, no recordaba mucho del día anterior. Lo único que llegaba a su memoria era haber entrado al apartamento tras llegar de trabajar ¿Y luego? ¿Qué había sucedido? Le dolía la cabeza.

Su hermano entró a su habitación un instante después, llevando una charola con el desayuno recién preparado. Estaba particularmente atractivo esa mañana, con el cabello húmedo y revuelto. Al parecer, acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Ah, ya despertaste- dijo él, sonriendo al notarla.- Te dejé dormir un poco más, ayer llegaste muy cansada.

-Sí, sobre eso…- Lola intentó hallar las palabras correctas en su mente. Iba a sonar extraño si simplemente decía que no recordaba nada y no quería preocuparlo.- mi mente está un poco borrosa, creo que tengo migraña… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Bugs dejó la charola sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a lado de la chica.

-No gran cosa, llegaste cansada y te desmayaste en la cocina. Yo te traje a tu habitación y te acosté, eso es todo.- Por alguna razón, ella no estaba tan convencida de eso, pero la mirada tranquila en los ojos de Bugs la hizo confiar.

-Ah, ya.- Su hermano apretó su mano por encima de la sabana y Lola no pudo evitar notar los vendajes que lo cubrían.- ¡Dios, Bugs! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!

-¿Esto?- Él se miró las manos, como si no fuera nada importante. Como odiaba que hiciera eso. Por supuesto que importaba.- No es nada…- Y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.- Solo una riña en el trabajo, pero ya echaron al alborotador.

Lola estuvo a punto de regañarlo por su actitud, pero mejor se quedó callada y se limitó a decir:

-Vale, la próxima ten más cuidado.

Él asintió con monotonía y se levantó.

-Nos vemos- avanzó hacia la salida, siendo retenido por la voz de Lola.

-¿A dónde iras?

-Oh, nada imp…-No pudo terminar la frase al mirar de reojo, viendo la expresión preocupada de su hermana.- A visitar a un amigo.

Esta vez, ella no pudo confiar en él, tal vez debido a la sonrisa torcida que hizo cuando le mencionó aquello.

._._._.

No, no podía estar pasándole eso. No otra vez. Hacía años que no ocurría. No, no, no, no, no ¡NO!

Las voces ¡Las malditas voces! Sonaban por todas partes. En un escándalo como en una fiesta, pero no, en su casa no había nadie más que él. Hablaban y le susurraban, pero no podía entender lo que decían. No quería entenderlo. Lo único que quería era que lo dejaran solo.

 _Solo…_

Tras ese pensamiento, la palabra comenzó a rebotar por la habitación. _Solo…Solo…Solo…_ Las voces se le unieron, cantando cada una a su propio ritmo y entonación la palabra. De repente, la habitación empezó a moverse, como en un terremoto de gran magnitud. Una parte de su mente (la que funcionaba) lo mantenía lo más sereno que podía, repitiéndole que nada de eso era real y que en unos minutos pasaría. Sin embargo, eso no aminoraba el miedo. Se aferró con fuerza a la pared, haciéndose daño en las uñas. Daffy no sintió nada, el miedo sedaba el dolor.

Los muebles parecían ser diez veces más grandes de lo que realmente eran y las paredes amenazaban con cerrarse, aplastándolo. Las voces dejaron de cantar, ahora en cambio, se reían a carcajadas o gritaban, desgarrándole los oídos.

Pero, a voz más horrible de todas, la que más lo perseguía y hacía que se le helara la sangre, provenía del piso de arriba. Esa era inconfundible, formada por los gritos de su propia culpa.

Volteo a ver la escalera y se atrevió a mirar arriba. Ruidos repetidos de golpes taladraron sus oídos, como si una bola de boliche estuviera cayendo por las escaleras. Aunque sabía que no había nada.

Entonces, un sonido más se unió a la orquesta de su cabeza. Este era diferente. Distante. Sonaba hueco y parecía provenir de un lugar lejano. Luego una voz suave y fuera de lugar. Las demás voces callaron, como intrigadas por saber de dónde provenía. Las cosas volvieron a su tamaño original y las paredes se quedaron en su sitio.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta fue lo único que llenaba a la ahora silenciosa habitación y Daffy se tranquilizó al saber que era real.

-¿Doc, estas ahí?

-Lárgate- quiso gritar el moreno, sin lograrlo.

-Escuché gritos y cosas rompiéndose ¿Estas bien? Abre la puerta- Que jodido hipócrita. A él no le importaba en realidad como se encontraba.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Anda, déjame entrar…

Daffy le abrió, pensando echarlo a patadas, cuando la luz directa del sol lo deslumbro.

-Vaya, doc. Te ves terrible, como si no hubieras pegado el ojo en toda la noche. Fue por pensar en mí, ¿Cierto?- dijo Bugs, entrando sin invitación. Daffy cerró a toda prisa.

-De verdad, vete. No estoy en condiciones…-dijo sonando apagado. Un punzante dolor le recorría el hemisferio izquierdo de la cabeza y sus fuerzas disminuían.

Bugs hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-No diría que es el sitio más acogedor, pero luce bien- El chico de cabellos plateados merodeaba por la sala, sin educación alguna.- O lo luciría si no fuera un basurero, ¿Alguna vez limpias, doc?

¿Qué pretendía llegando a su casa y tratándolo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida? Lo que había pasado ayer no significaba nada. Aunque en realidad no había sido gran cosa, solo un beso.

-Lárgate ya. Déjame sol…- No pudo pronunciar la palabra, por miedo a que volvieran las voces. No, lo que menos quería era estar solo. La palabra volvió a rebotar en su cabeza… _solo…solo…_

-Que pesado eres- dijo el menor, fingiéndose ofendido.- Eres un mal anfitrión, pero bien, me voy.

Lo tomó del brazo, con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, pero Bugs no se quejó. Al contrario, parecía complacido.

-Cambie de idea

-De acuerdo, doc, pero di las palabras mágicas- Bugs sonrió.

¡Hijo de puta! Se las estaba cobrando por lo del hospital. Debía haber imaginado que su visita no se debía a ninguna amabilidad, aunque debía admitir que había llegado en el momento exacto. De todas formas, debía cuidarse de sus dobles intenciones.

-Quédate, por favor- dijo Daffy, no muy dispuesto a luchar en ese momento.

-Así me gusta- se burló mientras se soltaba de su agarre. De nuevo su atención se desvió a la casa. Daffy no pudo evitar alarmarse cuando Bugs dirigió sus ojos violetas al piso de arriba.-Mmm… ¿Y allá que hay?

Intentó subir el primer peldaño, pero de nuevo fue retenido por el moreno.

-Das un paso más y te mato-No tuvo que gritar para sonar intimidante. Su voz era grave y profunda. Cualquiera se habría acobardado inmediatamente en esa posición: acorralado contra la pared, bien sujetado por los hombros con Daffy frente a frente.

Pero Bugs no era "cualquiera".

Soltó una risilla maliciosa, que solo enfureció al moreno a pesar de que esperaba esa reacción. De todas formas, no quería que el de cabello gris se fuera, así que cedería ante él esta única vez.

Bugs se relamió, tomando la mano de Daffy y quitándosela de su hombro derecho, para después tirar del cuello de su playera y dejar al descubierto su piel blanca.

¿Así que ese era el precio por su presencia? Bien, estaría dispuesto a pagarlo simplemente por no escuchar esas horribles voces. Pero si iban a hacerlo, seria a su manera.

Daffy se abalanzó como un animal contra el cuello de Bugs y sonrió para sus adentros al ver el momentáneo gesto de sorpresa de este. Al parecer no se lo esperaba. Pronto su piel lechosa e inmaculadamente blanca se veía con manchitas rojas y marcas de dientes repartidas a los largo de su cuello y hombro. Esto era algo que a Daffy le encantaba hacer; era como un símbolo de pertenencia y ahora Bugs era de su propiedad. Arrancó la estorbosa playera del pálido, para profundizar sus caricias. Su boca fue descendiendo desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el cuello y de ahí por ambos hombros, mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a pellizcar uno de los pezones de Bugs hasta que este se puso rojo. Si bien nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre, esperaba que sus cientos de relaciones con mujeres fueran suficientes. La lengua del moreno fue dejando un rastro de saliva hasta alcanzar el otro pezón. Primero lo lamió con suavidad con la punta de la lengua y luego se fueron transformando en pequeñas mordidas que hicieron que Bugs se retorciera de placer en la pared. Un bulto empezó a hacerse notar en sus pantalones, al igual que en los de Daffy. Besó a Bugs con pasión descontrolada, callando sus gemidos y acariciando su creciente erección sobre la tela. Después de unos segundos, se separaron.

-¿Es suficiente?- preguntó Daffy, más por malicia que por otra cosa.

-Tú sabes que no, doc- respondió el de ojos violetas con voz entrecortada.

-Di las palabras mágicas- dijo con sorna, devolviéndole la jugada. En cambio, Bugs le dedicó una mirada fría, esa que era habitual en él cuando se conocieron.

-Estás loco si crees que me rebajare de nuevo

-Era lo que quería oír- Daffy rió. De acuerdo, ya encontraría la forma de hacer que suplicara, de un modo u otro.

Sujetó el fino cabello plateado entre sus dedos y lo jaló, obligando a Bugs a ponerse de cara contra la pared. Descendió ambas manos por el torso del pálido hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón, desabrochándola al tiempo que seguía repartiendo mordidas por su espalda. Tras bajarle el pantalón hasta los tobillos, atrapó su hombría en sus manos, estrujándola. Bugs gimió.

Ya basta de cursilerías, ahora era tiempo de que él disfrutara.

Lo tomó nuevamente del cabello y lo arrojó con fuerza al sillón, sin preocuparle el daño que pudiera causarle.

-Oye, viejo, tranquilízate…- Pero era muy tarde. Daffy ya no era dueño de sí mismo.

Se acercó a Bugs y lo besó, con tanta brutalidad que segundos después un hilo de sangre cruzó por su barbilla. De manera extraña, eso lo hizo ver condenadamente sexy a los ojos de Daffy. Se bajó la bragueta de los pantalones y al tiempo estuvo tan desnudo como el pálido. Su erección comenzaba a doler. Colocó con brusquedad los brazos de Bugs tras su espalda y apoyó su cuerpo en el reposabrazos, haciendo que sus caderas se levantaran y quedara completamente a su merced. El más joven solo se quejó por el dolor que la posición le causaba, pero no hizo nada más. Como solo necesitaba un brazo para mantenerlo inmóvil, el moreno escupió en su mano libre para preparar la entrada. Tal como lo había sospechado, Bugs no era ningún virgen. Eso le facilitó las cosas. Entró en su cuerpo de golpe y sin delicadeza alguna. El pálido gritó.

-E-espera…d-de-detente…- El moreno no lo escuchaba.

A un ritmo cada vez más acelerado y frenético, Daffy entraba y salía del cuerpo de Bugs. Hasta que por fin, llegó el momento glorioso y se corrió dentro de su cuerpo.

-Y-ya basta…-

A pesar de que ya lo había soltado, Bugs no se movió, como si le faltarán las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo y, probablemente, así era. No podía ver su rostro, pero habría apostado lo que fuera a que lloraba. Este pensamiento activo de manera repentina una alarma en Daffy que normalmente llaman "Sentido común". Puta madre, ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Él era muchas cosas, algunas de ellas muy horribles, pero un violador nunca. O eso hasta ahora. Joder…pero, todo era culpa de Bugs ¿No? Lo había provocado en primer lugar. No, excusarse no servía de nada.

Se acercó con cuidado al pálido, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, acariciándolo lo más delicado posible. Daffy se dio cuenta de que balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

-No…por favor… ¡Papá, no lo hagas!- Okey, eso sí lo había entendido.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda acababa de decir?!

-Oye, Bunny- lo zarandeo un poco, dándose cuenta de su mirada vacía.- Carajo, hombre, reacciona.

De improvisto, Bugs clavó su mirada en él. Tenía el aspecto de quien acaba de despertar de un mal sueño. Parpadeo un poco y miró a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

-Eres tú- dijo con voz de sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo, tarado!- dijo Daffy inesperadamente furioso y, más que nada, asustado- ¡¿A quién esperabas?! ¡¿Al conejo de pascua?!

Pero Bugs hizo caso omiso a su regaño y lo tocó, como tratando de comprobar que no era una ilusión. Entonces se echó a reír.

-¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- preguntó el moreno, enarcando una ceja.

-Eres tú- repitió Bugs- por un momento yo…Creí que eras él…- rió de nuevo- ¡Pero es absurdo, porque el ya no existe! ¡Nunca existió!

Daffy lo miraba pensando que se había vuelto más loco de lo que ya estaba. ¿A qué rayos se refería?

-Además…- continuo el menor- tú nunca podrías ser él, porque tú eres bueno.

Ahora era el moreno el que quería reírse.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? Crees que soy bueno, pero ¿No entiendes la gravedad de lo que te acabo de hacer?

-Él también lo hizo-pareció pensárselo mejor y se corrigió- No, él no existe. Aun así, tú lo hiciste porque me amas ¿No es así, doc?

¿Qué recontra malditos diablos le pasaba a ese sujeto? Si le dieran a escoger entre el Bugs que se burlaba de él y lo retaba contra el Bugs que se comportaba como un niño inocente y confundido que le preguntaba si lo amaba, definitivamente elegiría el primero. ¿Qué le había pasado? Daffy recordó cierta ocasión en la que Porky, tratando de explicarle su propia situación, le había hablado de algunos momentos que hacen que se disparen recuerdos traumáticos y se vuelvan a vivir. ¿Era eso lo que le sucedía a él? ¿Y a Bugs también? Aun así, eso no explicaba las voces que oía y las cosas que veía como tampoco explicaba los cambios de humor (o debía decir personalidad) del pálido. Debía indagar más sobre esa mierda psicológica.

Notó que, entre todo lo ocurrido, los vendajes en los brazos de Bugs se había caído, dejando al descubierto miles de minúsculos cortes que empezaban a cicatrizar. Daffy, sin saber por qué, comenzó a besar las heridas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me amas?

Los ojos violetas se encontraron con los verdes y después de un instante, Daffy le respondió.

-Yo te odio y tú me odias, por ahora es lo único que importa.


	7. Aún soy lo que solía ser

La habitación siempre estaba perfectamente ordenada, justo como a su madre le gustaba.

Ella era una mujer muy dada a la limpieza, el orden y la disciplina. Todo debía encontrarse en su lugar y a lo que no lo tenia, se le hallaba uno. _"Que tengamos poco dinero no significa que debamos vivir en la miseria, Daffy" solía_ decir y se esforzaba en hacer que la casa luciera como las del lado clase mediero de la cuidad que como el barrio pobre e inmundo donde vivían. Ella se encargaba de podar el césped, barrer la entrada, reforzar y pintar la valla, atornillar los mosquiteros cuando alguno se aflojaba. También la casa por dentro la mantenía reluciente. Había sido una herencia de sus propios padres y ella estaba agradecida de no tener que agregar el peso de la renta a sus cientos de deudas, así que trataba a la casa como si fuera un santuario. Como si tuviera vida propia y su madre quisiera que sintiera lo mucho que la apreciaba. Su madre había dotado a la casa de personalidad.

Por esa manía obsesiva con el orden, a Daffy se le hizo extraño encontrar, en la habitación de la mujer, una silla tirada frente a la cama. Se acercó un poco para inspeccionar y se dio cuenta de que no era una silla, sino un banco, de los de largas patas que utilizaba para buscar en los estantes mas altos de la cocina o para abrir la puerta del ático. Se preguntaba que hacia uno allí, tirado justo en medio de la habitación.

Ah, si. A ella también la estaba buscando. Era temprano y él quería desayunar.

La segunda cosa extraña en la mañana, era que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. A su madre no le gustaba tenerla abierta, mucho menos en días ventosos como aquel. Decía que el polvo entraba con más facilidad. Así que Daffy la cerró.

Ya sin el ruido del fuerte viento, un crujido se hizo audible. Era como el sonido de una puerta al rechinar, pero era mas bien como si esa puerta chirriante se estuviera cerrando y abriendo, haciéndola rechinar en dos tonos distintos. Como en un _vaivén._

Su mente de 8 años nunca podría ser capaz de imaginar que era lo que colgaba de la viga del techo (no el qué, sino el _quien)_ e incluso años después, trataba de destruir ese recuerdo, fingiendo que no había pasado y prefiriendo pensar que ella había muerto de una enfermedad.

Porque el cuerpo que se balanceaba colgado de la viga era de...

Daffy (el real, el adulto) despertó de golpe, sentándose en el sofá. Todo había sido una pesadilla y lo seguiría siendo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, al menos en la planta baja, que era donde él habitaba. Odiaba la maldita casa y ese era un modo de decírselo: _Te llevaste a la única persona que te mantenía reluciente,¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_ Era un pensamiento de consuelo estúpido e infantil, pero de niño eso era justamente lo que había pensado. Que todo había sido culpa de la casa. Se había enfadado con mamá por alguna razón por la que se enfaden las casas (no la había trapeado con el limpiador que le gustaba, tal vez) y se había vengado manipulando a su madre para que hiciera cosas estúpidas. Como el hotel de _El resplandor._

Pero con él no había funcionado, porque odiaba a la casa tanto como ella lo odiaba a él y trataba de mantenerse lo mas alejado. Pero aun así ella se vengaba cada vez que podía, torturándolo con visiones, ruidos y voces y Daffy se desquitaba manteniendola como un basurero.

Seguía teniendo esos pensamientos caprichosos de niño de 8 años en secreto y no le había mencionado lo mas mínimo a nadie, ni siquiera Porky, ya que no quería que su rechoncho amigo dudara de estado mental más de lo que ya lo hacia. Incluso a él mismo le causaba gracia todos sus desvarios sobre la casa, pero en el fondo sabia que seguía actuando así porque, aun con todo, había pasado mucho tiempo solo en ella. Sin más compañía que sus hilos de pensamiento que llegaban a conclusiones, o bien mortales, o bien completamente chifladas. _Muy bien, casa. Por mucho tiempo seremos tú y yo, así que empecemos a llevarnos bien.¿Que tal si inicio por contarte sobre mi día? Hoy casi mato a alguien...de nuevo ¿Y que has estado haciendo tú? ¿Te divierte alimentarte de mi cordura?_

Oyó un ruido proveniente de la cocina y se habría alarmado de no ser porque de inmediato recordó quien mas se encontraba allí.

Llevaba saliendo con Bugs unas cuantas semanas, casi un mes. "Saliendo" era en realidad un decir, ya que ninguno sabia con exactitud como llamar a su relación. Se limitaban a la compañía del uno al otro, a veces sin decir nada y otras contándose cosas como viejos amigos, sin llegar a ser demasiado íntimos. Podían pasar todo el día sin mencionar una palabra y terminar follando como conejos en esa misma habitación. Ni siquiera sabían como habían llegado a eso, simplemente había surgido. No eran amigos, no eran novios, solo eran un par de hombres que se necesitaban. El por qué y para qué no significaban nada.

-Viejo, tu cocina está vacía. ¿De que te alimentas? ¿De aire?- fue el saludo matinal que Bugs le dedicó al verlo entrar a la cocina.

Estaba parado en puntas, husmeando en el estante más alto. Él no necesitaba un banco para alcanzarlo. Su esbelta figura, enfundada en una fina camiseta blanca y boxers que le quedaban demasiado grandes, se alzaba sobre la estufa y se arqueaba ligeramente, formando una curvatura perfecta de sus caderas hasta sus largas piernas. Era de verdad hermoso por donde se le mirara. Su nariz respingada,su sonrisa ancha, su dentadura en la que los incisivos superiores eran un poco mas largos de lo usual, sus orejas que solía cubrir con cabello porque no le gustaban, sus ojos con parpados caídos. Todo en él era maravilloso, sublime...y rompible. Daffy nunca se imaginó pensando esas cosas sobre otro hombre. __Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas. Pecado mio, alma mía.__

Su madre estaría orgullosa de verlo citar a Nabokov.

-¿Que te pasa? Te vez extraño. ¿La cocaína te cayó mal?

-Cierra la boca- contesto Daffy, pasándose la mano por el pelo.- Deberíamos salir a comer.

-¿Estas seguro? Afuera esta cayendo una tormenta.

-Tengo varios abrigos por allí. No creo que tengas inconveniente por usar mi ropa- dijo señalando los boxers que hacían que las piernas de Bugs lucieran más delgadas.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Anoche prácticamente me arrancaste los míos.

Era verdad. A Daffy se le subió el rubor a la cara y miró hacia otro lado para que no lo notara.

-Como sea. Solo vístete.

Sabia que, un mes antes, podría haber dado una respuesta mas agresiva a esa afirmación, seguida tal vez por un poco de violencia gratuita. Sin embargo, ahora se limitaba a un evasivo _como sea_. Esas dos palabras estaban llenas de mucho significado, desde un _¡Maldita sea, no hables de esas cosas en publico!_ a un _¡Vete a la mierda!_. Cada día se sentía con menos ánimos de gritarle a Bugs -no de dejar de ser grosero, solo de gritarle-.

El _solo vístete_ era nuevo. Por lo general la palabra era _desvístete._

-Pero, de verdad te vez muy extraño- dijo Bugs, con palabras suaves- Puedo salir a comprar y prepararte algo aquí, solo tengo que...

Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un beso rudo que solo podía significar Cállate. Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Bugs soltó una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no había nada extraño en Daffy.

 _-_ Vistete.

._._._._._._._

 _Toc, toc._

Un toquido insistente con los nudillos. Casi en clave, para que el gordo supiera que era él y quitara todas las protecciones de la puerta Del otro lado se escucharon los cerrojos, las cadenas y el arrastre del garrote que Porky guardaba en caso de que no fuera Daffy.

La puerta se abrió un poco.

-¿Qu-qu-quien es?

-Panzón, soy yo. Déjame entrar.- dijo el moreno con voz de aburrido.

De inmediato el rostro redondo y rosado apareció y la puerta fue abierta de par en par.

-¡¿E-e-en donde te ha-habías metido?!- dijo su amigo, mitad efusivo y mitad en reproche.

Era evidente lo mucho que le alegraba verlo, de saber que estaba vivo y bien. Siempre era así en sus reencuentros después de que Daffy se ausentara por mucho tiempo. Pero su cara de alegría paso a una de casi espanto en cuanto vio a Bugs parado detrás del moreno. Este estaba solo allí, con una expresión tan difícil de interpretar que Daffy no sabia decir si estaba molesto, incomodo o nervioso. Simplemente no denotaba ninguna emoción.

-¿Te das cuenta de que está lloviendo? ¡Déjanos pasar!- demandó cuando el silencio se le antojo muy largo.

-¡Oh, s-s-si!

Adentro estaba cálido. Era la ventaja de vivir en casas apretujadas unas con otras: no tenían que preocuparse por cosas como la lluvia o la nieve. Claro que esto resultaba un problema durante el verano. El moreno se quitó su chaqueta al entrar, arrojándola descuidadamente al viejo sofa de la pequeña sala. Bugs lo imitó, poniendo el enorme abrigo que le había prestado con cuidado sobre el reposa brazos. Debajo de este llevaba pantalones anchos, también de Daffy y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Lucia realmente bien.

-¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Ya preparaste el desayuno?- preguntó Daffy, invadiendo la cocina. Porky fue de inmediato tras él. Al parecer no quería tener contacto alguno con Bugs.

-Pu-pu-pues...ha-ha-habia preparado huevos con tocino, pe-pe-pero los chicos llegaron y...

-¿Qué? ¿Los idiotas están aquí?- interrumpió el moreno destapando una cerveza. Su respuesta llego en forma de ruido como de latas cayendo para después volverse carcajadas, provenientes del sótano. Dio un sorbo a su botella y dijo con voz calma: -Espero que mi bajo siga en buenas condiciones.

Porky recuperó un poco de su alegría anterior.

-L-lo cuido como a mi v-v-vida.

Tomó otra cerveza del refrigerador y fue a entregársela a Bugs quien todavía esperaba en la sala. Estaba pasando por alto la posible incomodidad que el otro sentía, pero después de un tiempo, Daffy también necesitaba ver a sus demás amigos. No podía permitirse que su mundo girara al rededor del chico de cabello gris, por mucho que quisiera. No estaba en él depender de nadie. Y aunque en ese momento estaba pensando que había sido un error llevarlo a casa de Porky, no se retractó.

-Ven, vamos abajo- le dijo después de poner la botella en la mano enguantada de Bugs (seguía sin preguntarle por qué llevaba esos guantes a todas partes).

Nisiquiera se estaba molestando en pensar que les diría a sus amigos. _Hey, ¿Recuerdan a este tipo? Al que casi golpeo en el bar de Speedy. Resulta que ahora es mi...bueno, no se lo que sea, pero me lo follo cada vez que quiero. Saluden._ Daffy no le debía explicaciones a nadie sobre nada y si no les parecía se podían ir mucho a la mierda.

Bajaron por la puertita debajo de la escalera hasta el sótano, donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, Wile y Sylvester, sentados en roídos sofas en medio de basura de cervezas e instrumentos desparramados por todas partes, tan desaliñados como de costumbre. Reían de algo que solo ellos sabían, hasta que voltearon a ver quien había llegado.

Estaban a punto de dedicarle algún saludo obsceno a Daffy hasta que, al igual que Porky, vieron que no iba solo.

Volvió a formarse otro silencio, más incomodo que el anterior. El moreno seguía ignorando toda la situación, bebiendo su cerveza y sentándose en el suelo, y habría seguido con esa actitud de indiferencia más propia de Bugs, de no se porque la calma fue rota por quien menos se lo hubiera esperado.

-¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí?

La voz, gruesa y masculina, con ligero acento de Nueva Inglaterra, surgió del silencio tan agresivamente como el disparo de un revolver. Todos lo miraron, ya que él no era de los que hablaban mucho o en voz alta, pero no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba más ocupado mirando a Bugs con ojos fieros. Su apodo, _Coyote,_ le quedaba a la perfección en ese momento.

-¿S-s-se conocen?- preguntó Porky, quien iba bajando las escaleras tras el de cabello gris.

Daffy miró a Bugs de reojo y se alarmó un poco por lo que vio en el menor. Algo que creyó ya no volvería a ver después del mes que habían pasado juntos: Una sonrisa, casi felina, llena de descaro y suficiencia, con ojos que miraban a su contrincante de manera despreciable. Como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo, al principio donde ellos se odiaban.

Pero lo que hizo que Daffy se enfureciera no fue eso, sino que esa mirada no estaba siendo dirigida hacia él, sino hacia Wile.

-Oh, que si nos conocemos...- se burló Bugs con voz desdeñosa. Daffy apretó los puños por lo bajo, también hacia mucho que no lo había escuchado emplear ese tono.

Wile, por alguna razón, estaba furioso; Bugs lo miraba con sorna desde el otro extremo de la habitación al igual que Daffy, quien tenia todo el aspecto de querer cometer un acto homicida. Porky los miraba a los tres intermitentemente, frotándose las manos con creciente nerviosismo. Él único que parecía ajeno a toda la tensión era Sylvester, quien trató de romper el hielo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quien es el chico, Duck? ¿Tu noviecita?- dijo seguido de una risa. Nadie más lo encontró divertido. Porky le hizo señas de que se callara.

-Podría decirse- respondió Bugs, sentándose junto a Daffy, pero era obvio que no se esperaba que el moreno le pasara el brazo por los hombros y mucho menos que dijera, con voz ronca y profunda y un leve tono de desafió.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo es. Saluden a Bugs, chicos, mi _novia._

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 _Me gustaría tener alguna excusa por la cual no había actualizado por poco mas de un año, pero no la tengo y me avergüenzo de mi mismo. Así que por favor lean y siéntanse con la libertad de crucificarme._

 _Ah, por cierto, estoy recopilando canciones para hacer una playlist sobre el Baffy y subirla a youtube. Hasta ahora solo tengo_ Training Wheels _de Melanie Martinez y otras cuantas canciones de Dark Cabaret (ademas de, obviamente,_ Amor de robor gigante _de TLTS) . Asi que si fueran tan amable de enviarme sugerencias de canciones..._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen comentarios._


	8. La ciudad sin nombre

- _Novio_ , doc. Recuerda que tengo un pene- bromeó Bugs acomodándose junto a Daffy.

A pesar de sus palabras, era evidente que al igual que los demás presentes no se esperaba que el moreno reconociera que tenían algo así como si nada. Después de todo, la actitud de macho del moreno había estado presente desde el día en que se conocieron, como para de pronto anunciar frente a todos sus amigos que estaba acostándose con un chico. Ni en el mes que pasaron juntos le había dado ningún tipo de muestra de afecto o alguna mínima señal que los calificara como pareja.

Había sido un acto impulsivo, motivado por nada mas que por celos. Ni siquiera sabia la razón de su molestia, pero no le agradaba para nada la mirada que Bugs - _su_ Bugs- intercambiaba con uno de sus viejos amigos. Por eso había hablado, tratando de hacerle llegar a Wile un mensaje claro y amenazador: _Él me pertenece._ Incluso si eso significaba aceptar, más para sí mismo que para sus colegas, que estaba haciendo lo impensable, lo que un tiempo antes le habría repugnado.

-Joder...-susurro Syl, apartando la mirada, consiente de que su broma había acarreado más problemas.

-Amigo, no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo- dijo Wile, cambiando su semblante duro por una mirada casi paternal. Daffy se asqueo.

Odiaba eso. Wile era uno de los mayores entre todos y solía tener ese tipo de gestos con ellos, como si tener mas edad lo volviera alguna clase de erudito. En realidad solo era un pobre idiota.

-¡¿A que demonios te refieres con eso?!- estalló. Bugs se separó un poco de él, sentándose con la espalda recta, atento a cualquier cosa que el otro estuviera por decir.

-Dejarte enredar por esta perra es lo peor que puedes hacer- contestó Coyote con calma. De nuevo esa estúpida manía de querer explicarle las cosas como si fuera un niño.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo -o tan siquiera pensar una respuesta- su pareja intervino.

-Vaya, así que ahora soy una _perra._ \- dijo Bugs suspirando. Le había parecido divertida la palabra.- ¿Estas diciéndole todo esto solo porque te mandé al demonio? ¿Estas despechado, Willey?- había dicho esto ultimo con tono de puchero. Estaba tratando de provocarlo.

El nombrado tragó saliva y se irguió con dignidad. Eso era algo que Daffy siempre había admirado de él. Nunca se dejaba acobardar.

-Aprecio más a mi amigo de lo que jamas pude haberte querido a ti- dijo Wille con desdén.

Sylvester los miraba boquiabierto. Daffy había disimulado su sorpresa.

-Así que...-empezó a decir el otro moreno- hace medio año, cuando andabas colgado por una chica. ¿En realidad no era una chica?

-No, Syl- contestó Coyote, rascándose la cabeza y quitándose el largo cabello castaño de la cara- Bueno, al principio yo creía que si lo era. Iba al Cabaré de Pepe a verla.

-Pero cuando descubriste la verdad no te importó- mencionó Bugs con saña, enarcando su depilada ceja grisácea.

Toda esa situación le parecía muy familiar. Daffy también había quedado fascinado por la hermosa chica del Cabaré, quien resulto ser Bugs, e incluso, por un mínimo instante, no le había importado ese pequeño detalle. Eso hasta estallar y lastimar seriamente a alguien. Ahora su novio seguía trabajando en lo mismo y a Daffy ya le daba igual e incluso a veces iba a ver su actuación. Sin embargo, su cólera comenzó a ser dirigida hacia Bugs al descubrir que había seducido a su amigo de la misma forma que lo había intentado con él.

-Es cierto- continuó Wille- pero ahora me doy cuenta que desde el inicio no fuiste lo que parecías ser. Jamas has sido nada de lo que aparentas.

Ellos ya se conocían desde tiempo atrás. Ese pensamiento lo embriago y se le coló por cada poro. Wille y Bugs habían tenido algo. Porky también conocía a Bugs desde antes. Incluso Sylvester ya estaba enterado de su existencia desde antes que él. Se suponía que Daffy era el vigilante de los barrios bajos de Detroit, nadie respiraba, nacía o moría en ese maldito lugar sin que estuviera enterado y se le había pasado algo tan importante.

No, Bugs no era importante. Le estaba dando demasiado reconocimiento.

¿Entonces que era lo que le jodía tanto y no cuadraba en esa situación? ¿Que su amigo no le haya tenido la suficiente confianza para decirle "Hey, me gusta esta chica"? No, esas eran preocupaciones de colegiala. Sabia que, a pesar de llamarlos sus amigos, Daffy no inspiraba en ellos nada parecido a la confianza o el compañerismo. Él se había encargado de ello, de no crear lazos verdaderos con nadie. Ni aunque Wille acabara de decir que lo apreciaba. Ni siquiera Porky se fiaba totalmente de Daffy. Ese era el precio de ser líder y verdugo. Mantenerlos alejados de él, pero lo suficientemente cerca para controlarlos.

Tenia su yugo sobre ellos. Y Bugs solo era un eslabón más, el más valioso, con las cadenas de oro, pero un simple eslabón al final.

Era al único al que había dejado traspasar un poco su barrera y que se acercara a él. Dejaba que lo manipulara a su antojo y había terminado por tener celos estúpidos de él a la sola mención de que había tenido algo con Wille. Debía resolver eso de alguna forma.

-Que melodramático- mencionó Bugs ante la afirmación de Wille, pero se había callado una verdadera respuesta. Era inusual, Bugs nunca se quedaba sin respuesta para nada.

-¿A que viene todo esto,Coyote?- preguntó Daffy. Ya no estaba furioso, sino todo lo contrario.

-Ya te lo dije, hermano. Cuídate de esta zorra- El de cabello gris susurro algo que sonó como _"crei que habias dicho que era una perra"_ , pero Wille lo ignoró.

-No lo llames así- dijo el moreno aclarándose la garganta, luego añadió en tono sarcástico:- Agradezco que te preocupes, pero soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hago. Así que espero que no te vuelvas a meter con él ni trates de decirme que hacer a mí.- Terminó la frase un poco mas amenazador de lo que había querido sonar.- Por ahora, tienes suerte de ser mi amigo.

Se levantó, tomó el estuche de un bajo que estaba en un rincón, una lata de cerveza extra y comenzó a subir por las escaleras, haciéndole un ademan a Bugs para que lo siguiera. Este por su parte le mandó un beso a Wille de manera coqueta y corrió detrás de el moreno. Antes de que salieran totalmente de la habitación, Daffy alcanzó a oír hablar a Sylvester.

-Dejalo, bro. Sid al fin encontró a su Nancy.

-¿De que diablos hablas, Syl?- preguntó Wille.

-Nada, nada. Olvídalo, idiota inculto.

Salieron a la intemperie. La lluvia se había calmado y solo quedaba la humedad y la neblina, acompañada de pequeñas gotas. Eso sumado con la miseria de ese lado de la ciudad, daba un aspecto mas deprimente que de costumbre, en tonos azules y grises. Justo como el cabello y los ojos de Bugs. De hecho, a él le sentaba bien esa gama de colores, aunque por el frio su pálida piel había enrojecido de la nariz y las orejas. Daffy se quitó la pañoleta blanca que siempre llevaba alrededor del cuello y se la colocó.

-Cállate y pontelo- demandó el moreno al ver que su pareja estaba a punto de protestar.

Había tratado de ocultarlo, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta, así que no se sorprendió de que la mirada vidriosa del pálido quedara clavada en torno a su cuello.

-¿Sabes? Iba a preguntarte por qué traías puesta ésta cosa todo el tiempo, incluso durante el sexo, pero ahora comprendo- dijo Bugs, aunque después ya no menciono nada. Así era mejor. Daffy no quería dar grandes explicaciones sobre por qué tenia una enorme y gruesa cicatriz rodeandole el cuello. Solo por eso ya no le preguntó al otro a él por qué siempre usaba guantes. Al igual que Daffy con su pañoleta, Bugs no se quitaba los guantes ni cuando follaban.

Siguieron caminando por un rato, sin ningún rumbo fijo. En todo el trayecto no se encontraron casi con nadie, a excepción de un grupo de niños que fumaban en una esquina volcando los botes de basura. El barrio lucia fantasmal y no solo por la neblina. Daffy ya lo había notado desde antes. La vida en ese lado de la ciudad iba decayendo a un ritmo alarmante. Las casas abandonadas aumentaban cada día.

Las ratas escapaban el barco que se hundía, para regar su decadencia al resto de Estado Unidos.

-Así que novios ¿Eh?- la suave voz del de cabello gris lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, conejo. No te enviaré flores- dijo con brusquedad. A pesar de eso Bugs sonrió y eso hizo que Daffy también sonriera. Pero de repente recordó que era lo que lo había llevado a aceptar su relación con el pálido y muy a su pesar, formuló la tomentosa pregunta.- ¿Que pasó entre tú y Wille?

Bugs arqueo las cejas, como si hubiera estado esperando eso todo el camino. Se quedó mirando hacia el pavimento mientras pensaba su respuesta.

-Bueno, se enamoro de mi pensando que yo era una chica.- comenzó- Iba a verme actuar cada noche, tratando de llamar mi atención. Hasta que una vez fue directamente a verme a camerinos, no se como convenció a Pepe y trató de propasarse. Claro que lo rechacé y entonces empezó a acosarme. Se volvió cada vez más molesto y atemorizante, hasta que al fin conseguí que me dejara en paz. No sabia que era amigo tuyo, pero como viste no me ha superado.- acabó el relato restandole importancia.

Ahora Daffy se sentía como un idiota al haber pensado que era Bugs quien se le había insinuado a Wille, aunque le costaba creer que uno de sus colegas de toda la vida pudiera ser un acosador. Pensándolo mejor, en realidad si era posible, puesto que Bugs poseía una personalidad magnética y atrapante. Él mismo se había mantenido enfermizamente obsesionado los primeros días. Obsesión que disminuyo cuando empezó a acostarse con Bugs. Tal vez debía dejar que Coyote también se acostara con él para que lo superara.

No, Wille era un imbécil.

Caminado detrás del de cabello gris, notó lo inmensamente grande que le quedaba el abrigo que le había prestado. Bugs era más alto que él, pero la prenda lo hacia lucir diminuto y con la pañoleta blanca cubriéndole la boca y dándole protagonismo a sus bellos ojos violetas, tenia un aspecto de inocencia difícil de ignorar, sobre todo para un depredador sexual. Aún se preguntaba como era que alguien así había ido a parar a un lugar como aquel.

-Eres de Brooklyn, ¿No?- preguntó.

Bugs se paró en seco y sin voltearse para mirarlo, dijo con voz grave.

-¿Como sabes eso?

A Daffy le extrañó el tono casi alarmado que el otro había empleado, como si fuera algo de lo que no debía enterarse.

-Es obvio que por tu acento, idiota- contestó a la defensiva. A lo mejor Bugs pensaba que estaba siendo un acosador igual que Wille.

-¡Ah, si!- dijo el de cabello gris, dándose la vuelta y riendo, salpicando a Daffy con un charco- Nueva York, viejo.

-¿Y como alguien de la gran manzana viene a parar al inodoro de América? Claramente no perteneces a un sitio como este- La frase resultó apropiada, puesto que estaban pasando por un callejón con las paredes grafiteadas y lleno de basura que apestaba a suciedad.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Bugs levantando la ceja con una media sonrisa picara.

-Pues antes lo creía, pero ahora veo que Detroit te sienta de maravilla. El lugar ideal para una mierda de persona como tú- dijo bromeando, pero era mentira. Igual que cuando conoció a Bugs, seguía pensando que el de cabello gris calzaba tanto allí como un delfín en un tanque lleno de tiburones.

-Es posible- dijo Bugs sin inmutarse- pero aunque no lo creas, es igual que Brooklyn, solo que menos bulliciosa. Una ciudad ruinosa y desmembrada, sin nombre.

De alguna manera, Daffy captó la referencia y, decidió seguirle el juego.

-Enterrada bajo arena de incontables años- dijo el moreno saltando en el agua, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Bugs se quedó parado, observándolo con interés. Como si no creyera que aquellas palabras hubiera salido de su boca-

-No hay leyendas tan antiguas que recojan su nombre o la recuerden con vida- mencionó al fin, dándose por entendido.

Daffy soltó una risa y poniéndose una mano en el pecho, comenzó a declamar con voz teatral:

-Perdida en las junglas urbanas se halla la Ciudad sin nombre, ruinosa y desmembrada, con sus bajos muros semienterrados en las arenas de incontables años. Así debía de encontrarse ya, antes de que pusieran las primeras piedras de Mexicantown, y cuando aún no se habían cocido los ladrillos de Florida. No hay leyendas tan antiguas que recojan su nombre o la recuerden con vida; pero se habla de ella temerosamente alrededor de las fogatas en botes de basura, y las abuelas cuchichean sobre ella también en las tiendas de descuento, de forma que todas las pandillas la evitan sin saber muy bien la razón.

Cuando acabó, Bugs lo miraba con disimulado asombro y luego se hecho a reir. Daffy rio con él.

-Vaya, Daff, eso es muy Lovecraftniano- dijo entre risas. En el callejón tampoco había nadie, así que el moreno pudo darse el lujo de empujar a Bugs hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y luego metió su mano bajo el abrigo, acariciando su pálida piel.

-Nunca había conocido a nadie que usara la palabra Lovecraftniano. Eres un gran nerd- Bajó la pañoleta y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios del otro.

-Al menos yo no me sé "La cuidad sin nombre" de memoria- dijo Bugs abrazando a Daffy por el cuello, pero después de un instante la lluvia comenzó a soltarse y el pálido lo empujo lejos de sí.- Aunque creo que ese relato es un poco drástico. No sé por qué crees que este lugar esta tan mal.

Daffy suspiró con pesadez y siguió caminando. Habló solo al cerciorarse de que el de cabello ceniza lo seguía.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no has vivido aquí desde el inicio. Incluso ahora no vives "aqui", propiamente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tú vives en el edificio Acme, justo en donde la buena vida comienza a apagarse y la mierda se expande. Cuando entras aquí, solo lo haces para ir a trabajar y cuando no, siempre estas conmigo.- hizo una pausa, sin dejar de caminar. Luego habló de nuevo, sonando más para sí mismo.- Aun no me explico como es que no te ha pasado nada...

-Viejo, no me tomes por idiota, pero no te estoy entendiendo un carajo...

Al parecer, el moreno no lo había escuchado, porque continuo diciendo:

-Es la ciudad. Te absorbe. Te cambia ¿Entiendes? Está podrida y la putrefacción atrae a las pestes. Se alimentan el uno al otro: la fealdad de este lado de la ciudad combina con la gente y la depravación de la gente combina con la ciudad. Siempre ha sido así. Por eso tú no encajas.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- preguntó Bugs tomando a Daffy del brazo. Su chamarra estaba empapada.

Él suspiro, dándose por vencido.

-En fin, no puedo esperar a que un niño caprichoso entienda algo así.

-Oh, claro que lo entiendo, viejo. Lo que no comprendo es que si odias tanto este lugar ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Aun cuando todo el mundo se está yendo...

-Los capitanes deben morir con su nave- dijo Daffy, al fin mirándolo. Ladeando una sonrisa, que sin embargo, parecía forzada.

Bugs se pasó un mecho mojado de cabello tras la oreja y recargó su mejilla en el cuello de Daffy.

-No- dijo, depositando un beso en la cicatriz del moreno- No tiene que ser así, Daff. Vayámonos. Larguémonos de aquí nada más tú y yo.

-No me iría contigo. La verdad es que no te soporto- La casa del moreno se iba haciendo visible a lo lejos. Tan fantasmal como siempre.- Te odio. Te he odiado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Si tú plan es una huida romántica como dos amantes, no participaré, porque yo no te amo.

El de cabellos grises entrelazó su mano con la suya. A pesar de estar totalmente mojados, no aceleraron el paso. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados cualquiera. Un cliché. El chico malo y el chico bueno. Pero no podría ser mas erróneo. No estaban enamorados. No eran una pareja cualquiera. Y hasta donde llegaba la moral convencional, ambos eran malas personas.

Malas personas. Con la variación de que uno lo era más que el otro.

* * *

El bar lucia tan oscuro como de costumbre. Aunque no era como si afuera estuviera muy iluminado; a pesar de ser medio día, las nubes y la lluvia hacían parecer que era más tarde. Pero al menos, el bar González era acogedor. Gracias al clima se encontraba casi vació, solamente con los bancos de la barra siendo ocupados por los clientes mas frecuentes y cercanos al dueño.

Sylvester se tomó su vaso de ron en un solo trago. El licor le escoció la garganta.

En la vieja radio de Speedy sonaba _People are strange_ de Los Doors. Aunque nunca habían terminado de gustarle Los Doors (él era más de rock psicodelico y grunge), encontraba la canción muy apropiada para todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La gente era extraña. Cuando crees conocer a alguien de toda la vida, un día te sale con que es marica. No le habría importado mucho si solo hubiera sido Coyote de quien hablaba, pero el hecho de que a Daffy -Duck. El jodido rey del barrio- también le tronara la reversa, lo había dejado conmocionado.

Algo tenia que hacer muy bien ese tal Bugs como para que sus amigos perdieran la cabeza de esa manera.

-Ese idiota. Ser repulsivo. Imbécil- oyó recitar a su lado a Coyote. Sabia que no estaba ebrio, pero sonaba como si lo estuviera. También sabia que no estaba hablando de Daffy, pues ni en los peores momentos lo había insultado. Ni a él ni a ninguno de ellos.- Esa maldita _perra._

Así que se refería a _él._

-Oye, no es que esté sentido por esto ni nada, bro- comenzó a decir. Mierda, la emotividad no era lo suyo- Pero debiste decirnos antes que la persona que tanto te perseguía era un chico. Pudimos habernos echo cargo.

Porky, sentado del otro lado de Coyote, asintió.

-Para nada. Ya sé la manera en la que se "harían cargo"- Coyote ladeó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto como de machacar algo con los puños.

-¿Y eso qué? Habría sido mejor. Esa pequeña alimaña no habría podido ni caminar después. A menos que tú ya te hubieras encargado de eso- comentó Syl con lascivia.

-Si estas preguntando si me lo cogí...- Wille bebió un trago ante de responder- Pues sí, varias veces. Y es mejor que cualquier puta que haya probado.

Speedy hizo un gesto de asco, sin intervenir en la conversación. Estaba más ocupado limpiando vasos.

-Aunque nunca les habría pedido que hicieran nada.- continuó- Ademas de que no quería que se enteraran de lo que soy, tampoco quería que lastimaran al niño.

-E-e-el niño- repitíó Porky- To-to-todo lo que él hizo n-n-no lo ha-ha-haria un niño.

-Bueno, yo lo considero un niño todavía. ¿Que edad tiene? ¿Veintidós?

-Y tú estas cerca de la treintena, hermano. Maldito pedofilo.- bromeó Syl.

Todos allí eran mayores de veinticinco. Sylvester y Daffy tenían la misma edad, mientras que Porky era el mayor, con 31.

-Tal vez por eso, cuando inicio todo, creí que eran juegos de un chiquillo inmaduro- Coyote sacó una cigarrera de su chaqueta junto a un encendedor.- Pero a pesar de ser joven, Bugs no es un chiquillo. zñ.Sabia exactamente lo que hacia. Lo supo desde el inicio y yo como idiota caí en su trampa. Aunque por un lado me siento un poco halagado. Ni siquiera me habría mirado si no me hubiera encontrado interesante.

-Es que es usted muy inteligente, señor Coyote- dijo Speedy con ánimos.

-No más que Daffy- cortó Wille

-Ah, pero él lo arruina con su actitud de imbécil todo el tiempo. Tú eres un caballero- Sylvester le dio un codazo, diciéndolo medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Como sea, no fui lo suficientemente brillante para ver en realidad a quien tenia en frente. Le gusté a ese niño, le gusté demasiado. Al principio todo fue de perlas. No podía creerme que estuviera saliendo con la chica más linda de Cabaré de Pepe, aunque para esas alturas ya sabia la verdad. Creo que por eso al principio no pasó nada, solo era yo alabando su belleza. Ese tipo es un narcisista, así que eso estaba bien para él.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo- interrumpió el moreno- Daffy no es la clase de personas que van tirando cumplidos a diestra y siniestra. Si no alimenta su ego ¿Por qué esta con él?

-Yo también me lo pregunto, Syl.- Wille encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios.- Pero recuerda que Daffy también es un maldito egolatra

-E-e-eso solo daría pa-pa-paso a un choque de e-e-egos- mencionó Porky. Si alguien ahí sabia de esas mierdas psicológicas, era él. Era el único que había estado a punto de ingresar a la universidad. Aunque la llegada de cierta mujer con cierta niña había cambiado todos los planes. Secretamente todos le guardaban un poco de rencor por eso. Daffy era el único que lo había expresado sin tapujos.

-Es verdad, ninguno de los dos es del tipo de persona que de su brazo a torcer

-A-a-al principio, estaban co-co-como el perro y el gato.- A Sylvester no le agradó la comparación, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y que mierda pasó entonces?- dijo Syl- Ya lo vieron en casa de Porky. Daffy estaba hecho una fiera en cuanto echaste bronca a su noviecito. Creí que en cualquier momento saltaría a morderte la yugular.

-Baaah, eso no es nuevo. Siempre fue jodidamente posesivo. Cuando eramos mas jóvenes me golpeo con un bate por haberle tomado la bicicleta sin permiso- contó Wille riéndose y quitandole importancia.- Sin embargo, Bugs es un cabrón manipulador. Sabe que decir y como actuar para tenerte comiendo de su mano. Y Daffy no es precisamente muy brillante en cuanto a relaciones se trata.

-Bueno, nos subestima a nosotros creyendo que somos unos retrasados, así que no me sorprendería que ni siquiera se de cuenta la clase de zorra que tiene al lado.

La radio cambio de programación, poniendo un bloque de canciones de los Sex Pistols. Si, muy apropiado.

-Pero, _mijos,_ ¿No creen que le están dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto?

Todos miraron a Speedy, quien en general no daba su opinión en asuntos de ellos.

-¿Eh?

-Si, digo, si ya advirtieron al Señor Duck y aun así no quiere hacer caso. Pues ¿Que mas da? Ya se dará cuenta cuando el Señor Bugs le haga un mal juego como al Señor Coyote. Una persona tan necia y sonsa como él solo puede aprender las cosas así.

-Vaya, es lo más razonable que he escuchado en todo el maldito día- comentó Syl destapando otra botella.

-Es verdad, pero aun así Daffy es nuestro amigo- habló Coyote con voz suave, poniéndose de pie. Era intimidantemente alto, tal vez por ser dieciseisavo cherokee o algo así. Su aspecto contrastaba con su personalidad tranquila.

-Y también un completo y rematado idiota.- sentenció Sylvester.

Sabia de lo que hablaba. Él y Daffy habían sido muy cercanos en su infancia, ya que eran primos después de todo. Sin embargo un día su amigo había cambiado y nada había vuelto a ser igual. No lo culpaba, pues su madre había desaparecido, pero aun así no era una razón muy fuerte para actuar como si estuviera enojado con el puto mundo todo el tiempo. En ese entonces él había creído que era algo pasajero, ya que la muerte no era nada nuevo por allí (Syl había perdido a su propia madre muy pequeño) pero Daffy nunca lo superó. Su primo, el chico entusiasmado por los libros con aspiraciones de poeta había sido destruido para dar paso a Duck, el amo y señor del West Side de Detroit.

Incluso el muy pendejo se las dió de rudo para alistarse en Vietnam. Era un milagro que hubiera regresado vivo y entero. Nadie nunca entendió que quería probar con eso.

Hacia mucho que Sylvester había dejado de tenerle lastima o preocuparse por él. Casi no se veían o hablaban, así que Wille pasó a ser numero uno en su lista de amistades más cercanas. Había sido él quien le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra y le había conseguido trabajo en los barrios altos.

Si Daffy quería meterse con Wille por culpa de su noviecito, tendría que pasar por encima de Sylvester también. Era un estúpido si creía que los intimidaba.

Bueno, si. Si le tenían terror.

-A lo mejor- rió Coyote por su comentario- En fin, creo que es hora de irnos...

-Vale, dijiste que me enseñarías a tocar canciones de Joan Jett

-Demonios, estoy cansado. Ya basta con tu jodida Joan Jett. Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no mejor te casas con ella?

-Lo haría, hombre. Maldita sea que lo haría.

Wille pisó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y lanzó por los aires el gorro gris que llevaba Syl con un manotazo. Este fue a levantarlo, para después perseguir a su amigo bajo la lluvia.

Tenia la esperanza de que le enseñara _Bad reputation._

 _Según el orden de publicación, todavía no tocaba actualizar este fanfic :v pero al demonio. Tengo muchas ideas xD_

 _Lo lamento si quedo un poco largo._

 _Tambien quiero agradecer a las dos personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el capitulo anterior. Gracias, de verdad me animan mucho :3_

 _Si el cap les gusto por favor denle pulgar arriba y compartanlo con sus amigos. Le ha hablado Daffodille y le deseo... buenas noches :vvv_


	9. Duele como el infierno

Esperar a que ella saliera de la habitación nunca le había parecido tan largo y sofocante como hasta ese momento.

Priscilla estaba con él, sentada a su lado y sujetándole la mano con fuerza.

Esa era una de aquellas situaciones en las que su pequeña hija mostraba una valentía y un carácter poco común para una nena de su edad. Porky nunca había tenido tanto valor como ella, quien llevaba muy bien la vida que le había tocado: Una bisabuela en el hospital, una madre que la había abandonado, un padre ausente por el trabajo y un entorno de pobreza y marginación. Priscilla merecía más que eso.

Lola salió al pasillo con ellos, con la mirada baja, sujetando un expediente entre sus manos. Sin importar cuantas veces hubiera dado malas noticias trabajando, no podía evitar que todo le afectara también.

-Lo lamento- dijo casi en susurro.

Su hija se aferró a él, sin decir nada o hacer otro movimiento.

Definitivamente Priscilla merecía más que eso.

* * *

La droga comenzaba a hacer efecto. Se sentía relajado y capaz de todo. Bugs, por su parte, se sentó con ligereza sobre la mesita que aun tenia lineas de coca, mirándolo con expresión somnolienta y sonriendo.

-No vayas a tirar eso, idiota. Me costó caro.- refunfuño, a pesar de que en ese momento no habría podido enojarse por nada. Era fantástico.

-Para lo débil que es, mejor te la hubieran regalado

-Si no te gusta, puedes comprar tus propias drogas

-Mejor cállate- contestó Bugs con una risita tonta- y házmelo. Estoy excitado.

Si desperdiciar ni un segundo, Daffy se acercó a besarle, apoyando sus manos en la mesa y posicionándose en medio de las piernas del otro, restregándole su miembro aún con los pantalones puestos. Entonces la mano en la que Bugs tenia recargado todo su peso resbaló hasta llevarse por delante el polvo blanco y hacer que gran parte cayera al suelo o se quedara pegada a su guante.

-Perdón- se disculpó carcajeándose.

-Imbécil, ahora si me la pagas- No sonó ni la mitad de molesto de lo que quería y en cambio, le ganó la risa floja.

-Pues ven por mi

Bugs se paso la lengua por los dientes de arriba y Daffy supo que esa era su señal. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Bajándose el pantalón, sacó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse hasta lograr completamente la erección. No tenia condones en la casa, pero no era necesario. Con Bugs nunca los usaba, ya que las posibilidades de embarazo eran nulas.

-Oye, los hombres no se embarazan ¿Verdad?- dijo sin poder evitarlo. Cuando estaba en ese estado, decía la primer mierda que le pasaba por la cabeza por menos sentido que tuviera. Aunque no era muy diferente en estado normal.

-¿Que clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?

-Es que contigo nada está claro. Para lo que sé, podrías ser una chica.

-Vete a la mierda, Daff- él le mostró el dedo de en medio, quitándose la playera y los pantalones., quedándose en bóxer, para luego acostarse en la mesita sin importarle si aun quedaban restos de coca.

-Ya estoy ahí, y eso no me responde

-Bueno, si pudiera quedar preñado...- dijo, doblando las rodillas para subir los pies a la mesa y separar las piernas, llevándose la enguantada mano dentro de su bóxer azul y empezar a tocar su propio miembro- me encantaría tener tu aborto.

Pasaba que de pronto a Bugs le daba por decir cosas así de raras y no solo cuando se ponían hasta atrás de estupefacientes. A Daffy le causaban gracia, porque nunca se tomaba en serio nada de lo que el otro decía, pero después de enterarse de lo de Wille tal vez debía hacerle más caso. Seguía algo resentido por la situación.

-Eh, ¿Que te traes? Te quedaste muy quieto. ¿Es el efecto que causo en ti?- su voz era susurrante y entrecortada por la creciente excitación, a la vez que el movimiento de su mano en su boxer aumentaba. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y su boca entre abierta. Le ponía. El maldito hijo de puta de Bugs Banney le ponía demasiado.

-Si, me dejas tieso- respondió Daffy con toda sinceridad. De todas maneras su erección lo delataba.- Así que no te diviertas por tu cuenta, cabrón egoísta.

No sabia en realidad si era por la droga o por la vista que tenia de Bunny manoseándose con las piernas abiertas, listo para recibirlo, pero estaba a mil. El calor dominaba cada centímetro de su ser y lo duro de su pene comenzaba a doler. Necesitaba descargar, y el hecho de que el otro hubiese empezado a soltar pequeños gemidos no le ayudaba en nada.

De nuevo se recostó sobre él. Bugs abrió los ojos, saliendo de su propio éxtasis para mirarle fijamente. Tenia las pupilas dilatadas. Había olvidado quitarse el maquillaje de la noche anterior en el cabaré, lo que había terminado por dejarle manchas negras alrededor de los ojos que daban la impresión de que lo habían golpeado, pero también de que había llorado. Daffy deseó hacerle ambas cosas en ese momento. Deseó golpearlo hasta matarlo o al menos hasta que llorara y suplicara piedad. Sin embargo, sabia que ni en sus sueños mas húmedos Bugs haría tal cosa, así que se conformaría con sacarle lagrimas de puro placer.

Besó sus rozados labios; primero con lentitud, de manera superficial e incluso tierna, hasta profundizar y agarrar ritmo, volviéndose apasionado y vigoroso, mordiéndole el labio inferior. La sangre no tardó en emanar, confundiéndose con los restos de pintalabios que aun tenia. Pero al parecer Bugs no lo notó, pues continuaba jadeando por la fricción de su virilidad con la de Daffy. Se levantó un poco, ahora observándole con una expresión tristona que decía con claridad _Hazlo de una vez._

A pesar de también sentirse a punto de reventar, para Daffy era más satisfactorio torturar un poco al otro. Aumentó el roce de sus cuerpos. La cara de Bugs se puso de un tono rosa pálido casi inmediatamente y Daffy no pudo evitar darle una lamida en al mejilla, sintiendo su cálido aliento. Se sentía como un caníbal.

Volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez Bunny temblaba por la excitación del contacto. Le puso su enguantada mano en la mejilla y dijo con voz que parecía salida de un abismo:

-Hazlo de una puñetera vez, Duck.

No era nada de lo que aparentaba ser. La palabras exactas de Wille llegaron a su mente de un golpe. Alguien tan sexual, incitante y descarado en un cuerpo que parecía frágil y que le decía que se lo follara poniendo cara de borreguito a medio morir. Era mas de lo que podía soportar.

No quería despegarse de él, así que le desgarró lo que poco que quedaba de ropa con una mano. Pronto su bóxer azul tuvo un gran agujero y Daffy se abrió camino.

-Joder...-susurró Bugs a la primera embestida, aferrándose a los bordes de la mesa

En un instante la habitación se llenó de jadeos roncos y gemidos, hasta que decidieron trasladarse al colchón en el suelo y entonces el chirrido de los muelles se unió a sus sonidos de placer. Bugs tenia sus piernas enganchadas a la cintura de Daffy, haciendo la penetración mas profunda.

-¡Mierda! Estoy apunto de acabar

-Hazlo dentro de mí

-Pero...

-Hagamoslo juntos

El ritmo se volvió mas intenso, mas furioso, pero no era Daffy quien tenia el control. Era Bugs. Movía sus caderas de arriba a abajo, autopenetrandose, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la sangre de su labio resbalando hasta su ojo izquierdo. Eso, junto a su cabello desparramado en la cama a todas direcciones, le hacían parecer digno de un cuadro. Su simple rostro en estado normal ya le hacia parecer una pintura de Boticelli.

Tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás por la excitación. Su cuello, sudoroso, de piel fina y casi translucida, mostraba las lineas azul pálido de sus venas. La carne de esa zona lucía tan delicada...moviéndose con el vaivén de su respiración. Daffy pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre la apenas notable manzana de Adán del otro y, sin pensarlo, atrapó el delgado cuello entre su poderosa mano y luego con ambas. Bugs atinó a tomar una bocanada de aire, sin poner resistencia. Las embestidas se volvieron brutales, mas bien bestiales, que para el menor fueron como puñaladas de éxtasis.

Un poco más.

Duck apretó con fuerza.

Solo un poco mas y todo habría acabado.

Bugs tosió.

Entonces, sus lascivos sonidos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido que provenía del otro lado de la casa. No, un ruido no, sino varios golpes seguidos. Alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

Y una mierda. Quienquiera que fuera, que esperara o que se jodiera. No estaba en condiciones.

-Abre- dijo Bugs. No le salio la voz, pero Daffy pudo leer sus labios. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de que sus manos seguían fuertemente posicionadas en torno al cuello del otro. Lo soltó de inmediato, dejando dos grandes manchas rojas con la forma exacta de sus manos.

Mas le valía a la persona que estaba en la puerta que fuera de vida o muerte.

Salio del interior de su pareja con brusquedad y se subió los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Después de ponerse su característica pañoleta blanca al cuello -una nueva, Bugs no le había devuelto la anterior- salió del cuarto, cruzando la cocina hasta la sala para ver de quien demonios se trataba.

No podía decir que esperaba que fuera Sylvester quien tocaba con tanta insistencia, pero allí estaba, con el aspecto de haber corrido un maratón y una cara de mala hostia muy propia de él. Se notaba que eran familia.

-No tengo todo el maldito día ¿Sabes?- dijo su primo, furioso.

-Ya te podrías haber largado, que me interrumpes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nunca haces nada, ¿Que carajos se supone que te interr...- se cortó en cuanto vio a Bugs atravesar la sala y sentarse en el sofá, sin nada mas que un chándal puesto Por un instante el rostro de Sly reflejó profunda repugnancia, para después pasar a estar afligido.- Es la abuela de Porky, Duck.

Su simple mención le cayó a Daffy como un balde de agua fría, llevándose de paso su mal humor y su actitud chulesca. Se había quedado frio, en todos lo sentidos de la palabra, sobre todo considerando lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

-¿Acaso ella ya...?- la frase quedo flotando, pero Sylvester captó y se apresuró a responder.

-Aun no, pero ya está en las ultimas. Nos pidió que fuéramos a verla. _A todos._

Ese énfasis en el _todos_ no se refería a nadie mas que a él, porque seguramente los demás ya estarían en el hospital en ese momento. Siempre tan leales, los malditos cabrones. Tan _buenas_ personas y Daffy, como siempre, el cruel e insensible que no le interesaba que la anciana muriera. Si, claro, menuda manga de imbéciles.

-De acuerdo. En tres patadas nos vestimos y nos vamos.

Sly puso los ojos como platos al escuchar el "nos", pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Vale, espero aquí.

Daffy cerró la puerta, mirando a Bugs tratando de encender un cigarrillo aun sentado en el sofá. Las huellas de manos en su cuello se habían vuelto moratones, el maquillaje seguía corrido y su labio estaba roto, con una pequeña mancha de sangre seca en la comisura.

-Estás en los putos huesos- le soltó de la nada.

-Tal vez, si compraras comida de vez en cuando...-dijo mas distraído que otra cosa. Batallaba con el mechero que no quería encender.

-Podrías hacerlo mejor si te quitaras los guantes-sugirió Daffy

Bugs le lanzó una mirada seria que parecía expresar _¿Es que tú eres idiota?._

 _-_ Bueno, yo nada más decía.

* * *

Se suponía que debía estar triste, y en parte lo estaba, pero sobre todo, estaba conmovido. Ver a la mayoría de los miembros originales de la pandilla allí reunidos, cada uno con facha de delincuente, de gente de bajos recursos o algunos simplemente aterradores, todos alrededor de la cama de su abuela, en un silencio respetuoso que chocaba con la inconfundible aura de maleantes que cada uno tenia. Parecía que fue apenas ayer cuando, siendo unos niños, se encontraban en la sala de su casa jugando juegos de mesa y esperando las galletas recién preparadas de Nana.

Allí estaba Taz, enorme y salvaje como siempre, Tweety, uno de los medios hermanos de Sylvester, aferrado a Héctor, el otro medio hermano. Pepe, que aunque no conocía a la mujer le había llevado flores. Speedy, Spike y Chester se habían cooperado entre ellos para comprar el féretro. Lola era la única en el grupo que lloraba a lagrima suelta, abrazando a Priscilla. Wille y Ralph se encontraban junto a ellas.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que pudo ver a Sylvester aproximarse en el pasillo, seguido por Daffy y Bugs.

Así que Daffy si había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

-Nana, e-e-están todos aquí. Ha-ha-han venido a verte.- le informó Porky con suavidad a la moribunda anciana.

La enfermedad había consumido por completo a aquella mujer que en mejores épocas había sido rechoncha y jovial. Ahora la piel se le pegaba a los huesos y sus ojos, blancos y medio ciegos, los tenia hundidos en sus cuencas. Poco le faltaba para estar tan muerta como parecía. Pero aun así, su rostro pareció iluminarse con una sonrisa carente de dientes cuando escuchó a su nieto, reuniendo sus pocas fuerzas para poder hablar.

-¡Ah, mis niños!- dijo con voz temblorosa y cascada- No tenían que molestarse en venir al lecho de muerte de está vieja bruja.

-No diga eso, Nana. Usted ha sido como una madre para nosotros- dijo Speedy. Los demás asintieron.

A algunos no los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tanto era verdad esto, pero pocas personas en el barrio tenían la fortuna de tener una familia funcional, así que debía ser cierto. Speedy había sido huérfano de padres al cuidado de la numerosa familia de su primo Slowpoke, casi como vivir en un orfanato como otra de las muchas bocas que alimentar. Solo con Nana había podido probar una comida como dios mandaba, hasta tiempo después, con mucho esfuerzo conseguir su bar y poder retribuirle a la mujer al menos un poco de lo que ella le había dado. Wille y su hermano Ralph se la habían apañado solos desde que su padre murió en un tiroteo y su madre enfermó de gravedad por alcohólica. Nana iba de vez en cuando a visitarlos y asegurarse de que estaban bien, hasta que la situación mejoró.

Todos le debían algo, incluso los que ya no estaban, los que se habían largado de la ciudad o habían sido asesinados. Marvin, Tina, Petunia, Pete, Quique, Rev, Melissa...Todos lo que aun pertenecían o habían pertenecido a la banda de Daffy y Porky. Incluido el mismo Daffy.

Daffy no estaba.

Bugs continuaba ahí, parado detrás de la muchedumbre, distraído por sus propios pensamientos y ajeno a la tragedia, pero Daffy se había ido. Debió haberlo imaginado.

-Oh, bien, pero no se pongan así- empezó la anciana- No es como si fuera la ultima vez que nos veremos. A todos nos llega, a algunos antes que a otros y estoy feliz de saber que me reencontraré con mis muchachos caídos.- Se movió un poco, lo más que podía, para mirara a Coyote.- Willy, cariño, le enviaré tus saludos a Rev.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Ralph le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Y a Melissa, mi linda niña- continuó diciendo a nadie en particular. Todos recordaban a Melissa,a pesar de haber muerto joven. La mujer suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Algunos no pudieron evitar dejar caer aunque sea una lagrima.- Pero más que a nadie, estoy feliz de volver a ver a Daffy. Ah...era tan buen niño. Una tragedia lo que le pasó.

Se intercambiaron miradas. La de Porky se cruzó con la de Sylvester y él, encogiéndose de hombros, susurró: "Ya está senil, después de todo", siendo callado por un codazo de Tweety, debido a su falta de tacto.

-Porky, hijito mio, cuida de los muchachos, de Priscilla y de ti mismo. Evita que estos tontos hagan tonterías, pero sobre todo, no las hagas tú. Ah, y cuídate mucho de ese amigo tuyo, Duck, nunca me dio buena espina. Siempre te querré, mi cielo.

Porky se inclinó para besarle la frente.

-Priscilla, a pesar de que estás haciendo todo por no llorar, hazlo. Sé que quieres ser fuerte, pero llorar no te hace débil; sino míralos a ellos, las personas mas fuertes y valientes que ahora mismo están moqueando.- soltó una risa afónica- Sigue como hasta ahora, preciosa. Algún día seras una gran mujer. No seas como tu madre.

La niña escondió el rostro en el regazó de Lola, quien levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre en boca de la mujer.

-Lola, gracias por todo, sé que de verdad trataste.- La chica asintió- Gracias a todos ustedes mis niños, a pesar de que mi propio hijo fue una decepción, tuve la oportunidad de criar a mi encantador nieto, a mi hermosisima bisnieta y pasar tiempo con todos ustedes, bola de rufianes. Me han hecho la vieja mas afortunada del mundo. Aunque no te conozco a ti- señaló a Pepe.- Ni a ti. Por cierto, deja de mirarme así.- señaló a Bugs, quien no supo como reaccionar.- Los amo a todos.

Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormida, aun con una sonrisa en su rostro surcado por arrugas. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran el llanto de Lola y Priscilla, junto con el bip del electrocardiograma. Cuando este se detuvo, se oyó más de un sollozo.

Porky recibió el pésame de cada uno. Al final tuvieron que regresar a sus ocupadas vidas, prometiendo que ayudarían con el entierro y que la familia Pigg contaba con ellos para lo que fuera. En la habitación solo quedaron Sylvester, Wille, Pepe, Lola, Bugs, Priscilla y Porky. Aún había cierta tensión por lo que había pasado en casa de este ultimo, pero quedó en segundo plano.

-¿Do-do-donde está Daffy?- preguntó Porky, al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Estaba justo detrás de mi. El maldito debió haberse largado- respondió Syl. A pesar de no reconocerlo, su parecido con su primo era inegable. Ambos afrontaban las cosas poniendo su mal humor por delante.

-¿Acaso _Monsieur_ Duck no tenia buena relación con _Madame_ Pigg?- dijo el francés.

-Ah, no tienes idea...

Debía estar triste, como todos allí -con obvias excepciones- pero Nana les había dicho que no lo estuvieran y ella misma se encontraba alegre y dichosa. Había tenido una buena vida y ya había llegado su hora de descansar, por mucho que todos quisieran que fuera eterna. Se había ido tan tranquila, aceptando su destino con una sonrisa, que Porky dio por cerrado el asunto. Le dolía que ella ya no estuviera, pero debía seguir adelante, tal como lo habría querido.

Lo que atravesaba su mente ahora, era lo que le había dicho, pareciendo palabras de una anciana senil, pero que tenia más sentido del que cualquiera hubiera podido adivinar.

Ella creía firmemente que Daffy estaba muerto.

 _Daffy era tan buen niño. Una tragedia lo que le pasó._ Y _Cuídate de ese amigo tuyo, Porky._

Nunca le dio buena espina.

¿Que tan cierto era eso?

* * *

Oscuridad. Creciendo, adueñándose de su mente y de su cuerpo. No había querido regresar a su casa, por temor a que la oscuridad se lo tragara y las voces volvieran.

Un niño triste.

Tenia el estomago revuelto y su sudor era frio. Sentía el corazón como si de un momento a otro fuera a perforar su pecho.

Un niño llorando.

Temblores. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie. Se recargó en la pared y entonces, sin previo aviso, comenzó a vomitar. Necesitaba sacarse esa opresión en el pecho a como diera lugar.

Un cadáver pudriéndose. Sin carne, sin pelo. Maloliente y lleno de alimañas.

¿Quien era ella? Nadie. Una cobarde mentirosa. Débil, como todos las demás.

¿Quien era él? Nadie. El producto de su arrepentimiento. Un niño invisible. Un monstruo.

 _Ojala no hubiera tenido este hijo._ Ojala no hubiera nacido.

Ya no sentía nada. Ni dolor, ni culpa, ni tristeza, ni miedo. No podía llorar por algo que ya estaba muerto. Ya no importaba.

Se habían ido.

-Amigo, ¿Te sientes bien?- los ruidos reales del mundo los sentía taladrados en su cabeza.

Tomó al sujeto que se había acercado por la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared del callejón.

Cállate, maldita sea. Cállate. Y muérete, justo como ellas.

Hannah, Melissa, Tina, ese sujeto ¿Que diferencia había? Eran todos escoria.

-¡Daffy!- una luz esperanzadora en su corazón. ¿Bugs, eres tú? Ayúdame. Ven y sálvame. Estoy tocando fondo y pronto no podré volver.

No, no era Bugs. Por supuesto que no era él.

Porky se acercó corriendo a apartarlo del hombre desconocido. Este cayó y de manera torpe, trató de levantarse para después huir.

-¿E-e-estás borracho? ¡¿Que o-o-ocurre?!

¿Que diferencia había?

Soltó un golpe al aire, de manera inconsciente. No tan fuerte, pero aun así lo suficiente para derribar a su rechoncho amigo. Entonces se acercaron más personas; las veía como coloridas manchas, sin ninguna ser la mancha gris que estaba buscando. A pesar de saber que la otra persona estaba corriendo, a Daffy le pareció que iba en cámara lenta y que tardaba horas para legar hasta donde él estaba. Hasta que un puño le dio de llano en la boca, sacándolo con brusquedad de su ensoñación. El mundo había regresado a ser corpóreo. Su mente dejaba de estar nublada.

-¡Eres un puto cabrón!- Sylvester gritó, con la mandíbula apretada de pura rabia.- Ni siquiera te presentas a las ultimas palabras de Nana y ahora golpeas a Porky ¡¿Que está mal contigo?! ¡Eres un imbécil y un desalmado!

-¿Ahora te sorprendes?- contestó Daffy sarcástico, sujetándose la barbilla.

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Eso también es verdad.

-Daff, cada vez que pienso que has llegado a las ultimas, siempre logras sorprenderme.- Su primo se quitó el sudor de la frente y continuó, ahora luciendo más decepcionado que molesto.- Suelo pensar que hay una pizca de decencia en ti, a pesar de todo, pero hoy te has pasado. Nana te mencionó y no estabas ahí ni para sostener su mano, después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti. Eres un malagradecido.

-Já ¿Y quien eres tú o cualquiera para hablar de decencia?

-¡A eso es a lo que me refiero! ¿Que te hemos hecho nosotros? Nos desprecias y nos odias, nos subestimas, pero Porky aun tiene sitio en su casa para ti y Wille quiere protegerte, Tina quizás hasta te amaba. La verdad es que no te lo mereces.

Ah, había tantas cosas que no merecía y otras tantas que él mismo había cultivado.

-Sylvester, cierra la boca. No tienes ni puta idea.

Syl sonaba como si se hubiera estado guardando todo eso por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no le daba derecho a meterse en terreno vedado.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Ya no vas a darme ordenes! No soy Melissa para obedecer todo puto capricho tuyo.

-Callate ya

No tuvo que gritar para hacer que el otro diera un paso hacia atrás, precavido. Aun así siguió hablando, sacando valor hasta debajo de las piedras. Nunca antes había visto esa faceta de él.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que eras indispensable, realmente parte de nosotros, ¿Pero que hiciste? ¡Te largaste a jugar a la guerra! ¡Justo después de lo de Mel!

-Nos estaban reclutando a la fuerza.-¿En verdad acababa de justificarse ante Sylvester?

-¡No es cierto! Todos nos libramos de ello, tú fuiste el único que se largó ¡Tú maldito idiota egoísta!

-Ah, si. Yo soy el egoísta, pero no se te ha ocurrido que pude haber muerto allá.

-Ya te lo dije, fuiste porque quisiste ir. Tal vez...tal vez eras tú quien quería morir en combate.

Se quedó de piedra por un instante, llevándose la mano, sin pensar, a su pañoleta blanca. A la cicatriz debajo de ella.

 _Mamá, nos vamos a ir todos al infierno._

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora? ¡¿Es por Nana?! Tú te quedaste hasta el final y pudiste haber tomado su mano en mi lugar. Tienes razón al decir que no soy necesario.

-No es el punto. ¿Por que te fuiste? ¡Ella quería que estuvieras ahí! ¡Quería verte por ultima vez! ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de acceder a la única petición de una moribunda? ¡¿Por qué te largaste?!

No estaba. Esa ira que estallaba a la menor provocación, que le había ayudado a sobrevivir y construir un imperio no estaba por ningún lado. En su lugar había simple neblina y un vació que le comía por dentro. Desesperación.

-¡Porque me dan asco los muertos, joder!

El semblante de Syl cambio. No lo había dicho con desdén ni como un insulto, pero él obviamente no sabia lo que se escondía detrás de sus palabras. Se abalanzó hacia Daffy, tomándolo por el chaleco.

-¡Idiota, imbécil, maldito, egoísta, infeliz! ¡Nana esta muerta y la desprecias así!- estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, conteniéndose al darse repentinamente cuenta de la verdadera situación.- Nana está muerta...

Agachó la cabeza para que Daffy no pudiera ver los gruesos lagrimones que caían por sus mejillas, aferrado todavía a su ropa.

Con que era eso...

Tal vez ahora Sylvester podría comprender aunque sea un poco de su dolor.

.


	10. Por un chico enfermo

En situaciones como esa, cuando podía aclarar sus ideas y pensar con la cabeza fría, alejado de cualquier sentimentalismo barato o cualquier tipo de afecto hacia él, solía pensar en qué lo había llevado a enamorarse de Bugs Banney.

En parte lo sabia con toda claridad. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no era atractivo físicamente, aunque justo en ese momento lucia como un ídolo de glam rock recién levantado de una orgía. Cosa que no dejaba de ser sorprendente, debido a los hábitos casi extremistas de Bugs por la higiene; hábitos que a veces rayaban en lo absurdo y Wille había aprendido a aceptar con naturalidad. Ahora no podía creer que el hombre que tardaba una hora desinfectando una lechuga antes comerla fuera el mismo que estaba parado frente a él con ropa gastada, mal lavada y al menos tres tallas mas grande, que no le pertenecía; el cabello revuelto, grasoso y largo y restos de maquillaje de la noche anterior. Los guantes blancos seguían pulcramente colocados sobre sus finas manos, pero aun así...

Tuvo que contener una exclamación al pasar la vista sobre su cuerpo y llegar hasta su cuello, con su delicada piel blanquecina llena de pequeñas marcas purpura. ¿Alguien había intentado dañar a tan hermoso ángel? No lo culpaba por ello. Pero si se culpaba a si mismo por seguir sintiendo aunque sea un poco de cariño por aquel joven. Lo había idealizado a tal extremo, que no había logrado ver sus defectos mas notables sobre esa mascara de inocencia y, aunque los hubiera visto, no le habrían importado. _"No, él no seria capaz de algo así"_ solía pensar al mínimo indicio de que Bugs no era lo que creía, o mejor dicho, lo que quería creer que era.

La realidad se había encargado de bajarlo de su nube y azotarlo de cara ante la cruel verdad.

¿Que veía ahora en ese chico, después de todo lo que había ocurrido? A pesar de continuar sintiendo _algo_ por Bugs, ya no lo veía con los ojos del amante que pasan todo por alto. Ya podía notar todas esas cosas de las que tuvo que darse cuenta desde antes, que siempre estuvieron allí. Que el niño era un maniático, un obsesivo compulsivo del orden con memoria privilegiada para los detalles sin importancia, que quería tenerlo a él tan acomodado en un esquema como la ropa de su armario. _¿Donde estabas? ¿Con quien? ¿A que horas regresas? ¿Tardaras?_ En ese tiempo no lo había visto como algo malo. Wille solía creer que él genuinamente se preocupaba, porque eso era lo que aparentaba.

Era controlador y manipulador, aunque a estas alturas ya era fácil de adivinar. Todo tenia que ser a su modo y si no, encontraba la forma de hacer que así fuera. Con palabras dulces, con mentiras, e incluso con buen sexo. A saber cuantas cosas de las que le dijo eran verdaderas.

Y eso solo al inicio de su relación, cuando todo parecía que marchaba bien. Antes de que las cosas comenzaran a tomar un rumbo mas aterrador...

Podía notar la pesada mirada de Bugs sobre él, pero no le daría la satisfacción de que le afectara de algún modo, optando por ignorarle para mejor salir al pasillo y quedarse allí hasta que Porky y Sylvester regresaran de buscar a Daffy. Priscilla se había quedado dormida en el asiento junto a la cama, rendida ante el agotamiento de lo que acababa de ocurrir y las altas horas de la noche.

Lo habían dejado ahí solo, esperando hasta que el personal del hospital retirara el cuerpo de la habitación para llevarlo a un servicio funerario, a que la arreglaran, las vistieran y la acomodaran en su propio ataúd para enterrarla en dos días. Todo parecía tan simple y rutinario, indigno para la gran mujer que acaba de fallecer. Al menos había dejado de sufrir por el cáncer que la había estado destrozando por tanto tiempo, una de las pocas batallas que había perdido en su vida.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recta pegada a la pared, conteniendo sus ganas de fumar un porro para calmarse.

-¡Mírate! ¿Es maquillaje eso que llevas en el rostro? ¿Y qué te pasó en el labio... ¡Y en el cuello!? ¡Parece que te hubieran estrangulado! Tienes un polvo extraño en el cabello y la ropa que traes puesta no es tuya...

-Lola, ya basta.

La voz de la enfermera salió de la habitación hasta donde se encontraba Wile, sonando como la típica madre enfadada por el comportamiento de su hijo rebelde, pero de todos modos comprensiva. Sin embargo, la voz de él era distinta. Tan seria y desprovista de sentimiento, como en realidad era. Carente de respuesta emocional. Llena de frialdad.

No podía ver a la chica desde donde se encontraba, pero por alguna razón se la imagino encogida de miedo ante la impredecible presencia de su hermano. A él mismo ya le había pasado algo similar. Admitía que aunque Bugs media dos cabezas menos que él, tenia algo que imponía. Como cuando un perro te mira fijamente desde abajo, sin ladrar, hasta decidir sacar las garras y atacar en el instante en que te pilla desprevenido. Eso resumía a la perfección la sensación de tener a ese chico cerca.

Se le ocurrió que a lo mejor la cosa peor que tener a Bugs Banney como pareja, era tenerlo como hermano.

-Pero...- Algo la hizo callar. Wile escuchó sus tacones aproximándose a la puerta y la chica, rubia, muy hermosa, con aspecto infantil y sin el aura seductora que emanaba su hermano, salió al pasillo, se enjuagó las lagrimas de la cara con la manga y echó a andar hasta que desapareció en el laberinto de paredes blancas. Wile esperó hasta que Bugs también saliera, pero no lo hizo. Entonces se levantó, entrando a la habitación donde igual se encontraba Priscilla.

No le gustó para nada ver que Bugs estaba inclinado, con las manos en las rodillas, viendo la la niña dormir.

-Las niñas olvidan todo tan rápido...

Solía decir cosas extrañas tan de repente, que incluso Wille llegaba a creer que en realidad no había dicho nada, que eran imaginaciones suyas.

-¿A que te refieres?

Se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta, teniendo una visión mas amplia del panorama. El cadáver en la cama, la chiquilla dormida en la silla y el joven enfermizamente delgado que lucia mas muerto que el propio cadáver.

-A que hoy llora y se lamenta, pero pronto no recordara nada de esto.- comenzó a decir el mas joven, sin volverse hacia Wille- Todo lo relacionado con esto quedará como neblina en su mente, con apenas pequeños recuerdos que no sabrá si fueron realidad o simples sueños. Sin importar lo que haya hecho, esta mujer no significa nada para la vida de esta niña.

-¡¿Te estas burlando?!

¿Como se atrevía a hablar así de alguien a quien no conocía? ¿Que sabia él de Priscilla? ¿De Nana? ¿Como podía hablar tan desdeñosamente?

-¿Lo crees así?- dijo, al fin volteando con una media sonrisa- Lo he visto, Willy. Es exacto lo que ocurrirá.

En otros tiempos, habría sentido curiosidad. Mordido el anzuelo a propósito. Hecho preguntas y escuchado mentiras. Pero ya no mas, tenia que salirse de su control.

-¡Solo lárgate! ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

La respuesta de Bugs fue un ligera risa.

-No actúes como Daffy, tú no eres como él.- Volteó hacia el cuerpo de la mujer y dijo con voz aún mas cruel:- Pero si te hace sentir mejor, me voy. Aquí apesta a muerte.

Wille apretó el puño con furia por sus palabras, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Seria hacer justo lo que el otro quería. Caer en sus provocaciones.

Cuando el chico fue a su lado, antes de salir al pasillo, le preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Aun piensas en mi, Willy?

-Algunas veces- respondió con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible.

Bugs se acercó a él, parándose de puntillas para llegar a su altura y le besó en los labios.

Siempre hallaba el modo de hacer que todo fuera a su manera.

* * *

Viéndolo sin sus deslumbrantes luces, adornos dorados o camareras sonrientes y sensuales, Le Chat Noir ya no lucia tan glamuroso como había dejado ver su primera impresión. Justo en ese momento parecía un viejo teatro abandonado, o lo habría parecido de no ser por todas las personas que pululaban de acá para allá llevando y trayendo toda clases de extravagantes objetos. Era evidente que se preparaban para el espectáculo de esa noche, cambiando algunos tapices y cortinas, ensayando sus actos en pleno escenario, revisando el audio, cosiendo olanes a sus rocambolescas ropas, cambiando botellas de tragos medio vacías por otras nuevas. Daffy se encontraba en medio de todo ese caos, con una copa de coñac en la mano que un jovencisimo bartender le había dado sin siquiera preguntar. Ya se había acostumbrado al trato especial que recibía en aquel lugar, tanto por ser cliente frecuente como por ser amigo del dueño y protector del local.

Dio un trago, viendo de reojo como algunas coristas que estaban arreglando sus trajes lo miraban y reían coquetas. No solía recibir ese tipo de atención femenina en el cabaré a menos que estuviera solo, tal vez debido a que la presencia de Bugs intimidaba a las chicas. Como fuera, los descarados intentos de las coristas por captar su atención confirmaban que Bunny no andaba cerca y era mejor así.

Se recargó en una de las paredes a terminarse su trago y esperar a que Pepe lo recibiera. Lo había llamado por asuntos relacionados con el cabaré, dejandole el mensaje a Speedy. Había ido a su bar el dia anterior justo después de pelearse con Sylvester, y Speedy había actuado mas distante con él que de costumbre, hablándole solamente para decirle que Pepe lo esperaba hoy por cosas de negocios.

Después de acabarse una botella entera de Jack Daniel's, se había largado a su casa todavía aturdido por los acontecimientos recientes. Todo estaba desmoronándose. Ese día fue uno de esos días de mierda en donde te sientes como el puto inodoro del mundo, con toda la porquería cayéndote una tras otra. Quería llegar a su casa para poder pensar con claridad y enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que le deparara en ella, quien sabe, tal vez podría dejar el gas encendido y morir de asfixia mientras dormía o directamente encender un fósforo y hacer estallar toda la maldita cuadra. Pero lo que olió cuando entro a su casa no fue gas, ni siquiera algo desagradable, sino mucho peor. Algo que le hizo darse cuenta de pronto de que tan mal iba todo.

Olia a perfume. Perfume de mujer, uno muy especial. _Queen of hearts._

Curioso que el propietario del aroma no fuera una mujer.

Toda la casa apestaba a ese perfume. La sala, la cocina, el baño, su pequeño cuarto bajo las escaleras. Incluso su ropa, sus sabanas, el sofa. En algunos lugares mas concentrado que en otros, pero aun así, el horroroso perfume que Bugs usaba para sus noches de trabajo estaba presente en su casa, como un fantasma que se negaba a irse. ¿Como es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Se había acostumbrado tanto a él en todo sentido, que ahora formaba parte de su entorno más privado: la casa. Y Daffy no podía permitir eso. Se sentía estúpido por haber dejado que llegara tan lejos, por no detenerlo y sobre todo por no detenerse a si mismo. _La verdad es que no te lo mereces_ le había dicho Sylvester y tenia razón. No había merecido tener ni a Tina, ni a Melissa, ni a su madre y definitivamente a Bugs tampoco, pero él había llegado a creer que si. Error, un tonto error. Había caído otra vez. Había llegado a sentir una fuerte rivalidad con ese chico que poco a poco fue mutando a otra cosa, quedándose estancado.

Y ahora he ahí el resultado, el dulzón aroma en todas partes, representando lo mucho que había permitido que Bugs Banney se involucrara en su vida.

No quería, pero tenia que sacarlo. O corría el riesgo de que terminara como _ellas._ Alejarlo de una vez y por las buenas. _Aunque eso significara quedarse solo, de nuevo._

¿De verdad le importaba tanto como para hacerlo por las buenas? Si y no. Todavía lo odiaba por razones que creía incomprensibles.

 _-_ Señor Duck, el Señor Le Pew lo espera- le dijo una muchacha con traje de mucama francesa.

-Gracias, muñeca- respondió, obteniendo el sonrojo de la chica.

Subió las escaleras que quedaban ocultas detrás del escenario. Aquel lugar era mas grande de lo que parecía y continuó pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle mas dinero a Pepe por la protección. Se veía que ganaba bien, invirtiendo mucho en adornos, decorado y buenos tragos; y el hecho de ser frecuentado por gente de clase alta lo hacia un punto deseable para cualquier criminal. Tenia que poner a un par de sus muchachos resguardando el perímetro por fuera en caso de atracantes esperando por algún ingenuo cliente y había otro grupo por dentro, atento a cualquier alborotador.

Recordó entonces que Wille había sido parte de la vigilancia. Seguramente así había conocido a Bugs. Un tiempo después le había dicho que ya no quería seguir encargándose del cabaré porque se le antojaba muy aburrido y cursi, pero Daffy ahora sabia la verdad.

Entró a la oficina de Pepe. Contrario a lo que esperaría, esta parecía la típica oficina de investigador privado de cine negro. El propio Pepe parecía uno, sentado con la ventana a sus espaldas y un traje gris. El único color en la habitación provenía de un póster enmarcado, donde se veía un gato negro con un fondo amarillo.

Pepe dejó los papeles que estaba examinando sobre su escritorio de caoba y lo miró, invitándolo a sentarse frente a él.

-Ah, _Monsieur Duck_ , que bueno que pudo venir. Pase, por favor.

A lo mejor se estaba poniendo paranoico, pero notó que el habitual tono amable en la voz del francés había desaparecido para dar paso a uno mas serio y formal.

-Bueno, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer- dijo Daffy con brusquedad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro, sin embargo, el cambio de actitud de todos hacia él comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Aunque también el cambio de la atmósfera habitual podía deberse simplemente al luto. Ellos creian que a Daffy no le habia importado en lo mas minimo la muerte de la vieja, pero estaban equivocados.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo

-¡Suéltalo, francesillo!

-Es el cabaré, _Monsieur,_ los ingresos de los últimos meses han sido formidables. Gente de todas partes viene a ver nuestros espectáculos. No obstante, el lugar se ha vuelto pequeño para la demanda. Necesitamos estacionamientos, un lugar mas amplio y mas personal.

-¿Y como se supone que entran los míos en eso? Hasta donde sé, mis servicios son buenos.

-Claro que si, no podría estar mas agradecido con usted. Sucede que hace unas semanas, vino un ejecutivo de Nueva York. Tomamos algunas copas y charlamos, dijo que había escuchado cosas maravillosas de Le Chat Noir y había venido a comprobar que tan cierto era. Quedo tan encantado que me ofreció llevar el negocio a Manhattan, a un lugar mucho mas grande y mejor posicionado.

-Espero que te lo hayas pensado con cuidado. Esos tipos solo buscan embaucarte.- comentó Daffy, removiendo su vaso de cristal, haciendo sonar los hielos que contenia..

-Si, sospeché también. El caso es que viajé a Nueva York, ya sabe, para comprobar y todo es verdad. Conocí otros ejecutivos, algunos caza talentos y Le Chat Noir ya es muy cotizado. Incluso me ofrecieron un contrato para franquicias.

Pepe hizo una pausa para sacar un habano e invitarle uno a Daffy, que este rechazó.

-Vale, lo de las franquicias no me interesa mucho. Quiero que este lugar sea una experiencia única, pero lo de tener un lugar en la gran manzana si fue muy tentador. Así que que después de haber arreglado algunos negocios, nos vamos a Manhattan.

-Ah, ya capté. Ya no nos necesitas.- dijo el moreno hundiéndose en su silla. Su madre lo habria regañado por sentarse así.

-¡No, _Monsieur,_ todo lo contrario! Quiero que usted y sus amigos me ayuden a trasladar el negocio. Hablé con mis empleados y a la mayoría no les importa mudarse, el único problema es el mobiliario. Usted que esta tan bien conectado por aquí, sabrá como solucionarlo.

-Supongo que podría, siempre y cuando mi retribución sea justa- frotó el dedo indice y pulgar, un gesto que Pepe entendió de inmediato.

-Delo por hecho. Algunas de las cosas son de mucho valor y no me fio de los servicios de traslado. Ademas, yo solo compro de lo mejor, cualquier persona que haya entrado aquí se daría cuenta de ellos. Así que temo que intenten robar algo al momento de la mudanza.

-Okey, ya capte- dijo Daffy, dándole el ultimo trago a su vaso y poniéndolo ruidosamente en el ordenado escritorio de Pepe- Protección al sacar las cosas, protección al llevarlas y protección cuando estemos allá. Demonios, _froggy,_ debes querer mucho tus muebles.

-La mayoría son de diseñador- contestó Pepe, resuelto.- Entonces, ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado? ¡Déjalo en mis mano, hombre!

- _Manifique, Monsieur._ Nos mudamos en una semana.

Daffy se levantó del asiento asintiendo, dando un golpe con la palma en el escritorio y caminó hasta la salida, siendo detenido un momento por las palabras de Pepe.

-El funeral de Madame Pigg es mañana- dijo con voz profunda- Creo oportuno avisarle.

-Ya estaba enterado, pero gracias de todos modos.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Sabia que _él_ nunca iba al Cabaré a esas horas, por eso Wille solía frecuentarlo a medio día. Había hecho algunos compañeros en el tiempo en el que Daffy le había encargado trabajar como guardia ahí, antes de conocer a su _hermoso tormento_ y ademas, le daban bebidas gratis.

Aunque sabia perfectamente que Bugs no se encontraba por ahí, no dejaba de estar alerta. No quería encontrárselo por casualidad ni en sus peores sueños, porque entonces no podría controlarse y terminaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Le había _besado._ Aun después de lo que había pasado, sin previo aviso y aparentemente si razón Bugs le había besado en el hospital, frente a una niña dormida y una mujer muerta. La situación le pareció tan surrealista, que Wile no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, dejándose hacer y quedándose paralizado. Después el mas joven se fue, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su labios, pavoneándose por los pasillos del hospital.

No sabia si detestarlo aun mas por eso. No sabia que pensar o que sentir, porque todas las opciones le parecían malas, incorrectas. Así que optó por olvidarlo, pero cada vez que lograba sacárselo de la mente aunque sea un poco, lo asaltaba el recuerdo de esos dulces labios rosados sobre los suyos. Trayéndole a la memoria las veces en las que fueron mas allá de simples besos, sintiendo la calidez de su esbelto cuerpo, su estrechez y los melodiosos sonidos que salían de su boca.

Ya no quería seguir pensando en él de esa manera.

Entonces, de improvisto y sacándolo de su ensoñación, escuchó la ronca voz de Daffy a su lado.

-¡Eh! Un vaso de ginebra pero ya. Tengo la garganta seca.

-Enseguida, señor.- dijo el bartender.

Daffy se recargó en la barra, esperando sin sentarse. No había notado su presencia; en lugar de eso, lucía distraído. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre la madera y miraba a los empleados trabajar, sin verlos realmente.

Lo había notado extraño desde el día anterior, en el pequeño instante en el que se había presentado en la habitación del hospital con ellos. Había llegado detrás de Syl y Bugs y se había mantenido cerca de

la puerta en todo momento. Se veía incomodo, nervioso y -Wile creyó- asustado. Le había asombrado verlo así, porque ni en sus peores días Daffy había parecido asustado por nada. Todo problema lo enfrentaba con ira, rudeza y fuerza bruta como para, de repente, parecer un chiquillo perdido. Antes de que Wille se diera cuenta, se había marchado del hospital. No le había dado importancia al asunto hasta ahora.

-Que raro verte por aquí- dijo, captando su atención.

Daffy volteó hacia él, enarcando una de sus pobladas cejas oscuras.

-Lo mismo va para ti. Creí que no te gustaba este sitio.- El cantinero dejó la bebida en la barra y Daffy la tomó.- A menos que hayas venido por...

Era inevitable que terminaran tocando el tema, pero era lo mejor. Debía advertirle.

-No- se apresuró a decir- no vine por él, si es lo que quieres decir. Nunca más.

-El rechazo duele, ¿Eh?- dijo el moreno con crueldad. Wille no sabia si se estaba burlando o lo decía en serio.

-No sé que te haya contado, pero puedo asegurarte que son puras mentiras, como todo lo que sale de su boca.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- preguntó exasperado.

-Mira, Duck, entiendo que lo que él te diga tenga mas valor para ti porque es tú...novio. Pero te conozco desde que eramos niños y tú a mi, así que espero que al menos me escuches aunque decidas no creerme.- dijo Wile con firmeza. Su acento medio ingles ayudaba a imprimirle veracidad a sus palabras.

Daffy hizo un gesto como de sentirse atacado, pero no lo miró o dijo algo, señal de que podía proceder.

Wille suspiró con pesadez, rascándose la nuca y pensando en lo que diría.

-Oye...sé lo que puedas estar sintiendo con respecto a él. Sé que puede parecer que te comprende, que te escucha y hasta te hacer sentir bien de alguna manera, pero todo nos es mas que una farsa. Él no es así y nunca lo será... Todo lo que hace es para manipularte y mantenerte controlado.

El moreno seguía sin decir nada, con la mirada baja.

-Al principio todo parece irreal, demasiado hermoso para ser cierto ¿No? Te parece que es perfecto, que no eres digno de él, que te has sacado la lotería con el simple hecho de que se haya fijado en ti.- Daffy lo vio de reojo.

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes si tuvieron algo?- preguntó el moreno con seriedad.

-No me sorprendería que te haya dicho lo contrario.- Wille se acomodó en el banco. Tanto él como Daffy estaban completamente ajenos al jolgorio de su alrededor- Dime algo, ¿Te habló sobre su pasado?

-Algo así

-Supongo que te contó algo sobre un asesinato.

Esta vez Daffy ya tenia toda su atención puesta sobre Wille. Apenas comenzaba a reaccionar realmente.

-¿Y qué si lo hizo?- dijo con su habitual brusquedad, pero esta vez ni él mismo se lo creyó.

-Ya te lo dije, Bugs solo miente. Compruébalo tú mismo, no es difícil de buscar. Investiga el asesinato de la familia Oprienko y quien fue el principal sospechoso.

-¿Oprienko?

Wille se encogió de hombros, no le diría mas de lo necesario. Duck se quedo quieto un segundo, considerando todo lo que le había hablado, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

-Hablas pura mierda

-Tal vez, pero solo quiero que comprendas en lo que te estas metiendo. El peligro que representa.- Se sentía como un estúpido hablándole de un potencial peligro al único chico del barrio que había tenido los cojones suficientes para ir a Vietnam y regresar entero. Aun así, sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¡¿Crees que no lo se?!- soltó Daffy de pronto.

Ya lo había pensado. Contrario a lo que se pudiera suponer (o a lo que Sylvester dijera), Daffy no era ningún idiota. Probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de lo trastornado que estaba su pareja, pero...

-Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues con él?

El moreno evitó su mirada y vaciló su respuesta, mientras Wille lo esperaba paciente. Le parecía extraño que todavía no se hubiera puesto agresivo o al menos hubiera gritado.

-Mas importante aun- comenzó Coyote, al ver que Daffy no pensaba decir algo- Hemos sido amigos de toda la vida, no dejemos eso de lado por culpa de _una puta._ Lo prometimos de niños.

-Eso era si se trataba de una mujer, lo que no es el caso- Para su sorpresa, Daffy ladeo una sonrisa- Pero te tomo la palabra, dejaremos esto de lado. No hablemos de mas de esto. En cambio, tengo algo que decirles a la banda.

-¿Que cosa?

-Necesito que estemos todos. Es sobre un negocio.

Wille no pudo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa.

-Vale, yo me encargo de reunirlos donde siempre.

Parecía que ahí terminaría la conversación. Daffy sacó un billete de su pantalón y lo dejó en la barra como propina para el bar-tender. Iba a dar un ultimo trago a su vaso para irse, siendo detenido en medio del movimiento por Wille.

-Pero lo digo en serio, ¿Por qué sigues con él?

Creía que se molestaría, que esta vez si que lo sacaría de sus cabales y gritaría y armaría un alboroto, pero no pudo evitar preguntar. Necesitaba saberlo. Sin embargo, en contra de cualquier suposición, Daff Dodgers siguió tan impasible como al principio.

Incluso parecía un poco sombrío.

Su respuesta fue algo que Wille no se esperaba. Ya sea porque estaba muy fuera de contexto o porque no entendía que era lo que en verdad quería decir:

-Es que él mantiene alejadas a las voces.

Aun después de que Daffy saliera a la calle por la puerta principal, Wille se quedo confundido, pensado que lo que su amigo le había dicho era el tipo de cosa que era mas propia que Bugs dijera.

* * *

Ese era su secreto mejor guardado, algo que ni siquiera Lola sabia, porque al igual que muchas otras cosas, no lo recordaba y él se había vuelto un maestro en el arte de disimularlo. Sin embargo, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, en momentos así, donde se encontraba completamente solo, era cuando se hacia mas presente. Sin importar cuantos años hubieran pasado, seguía teniéndole terror a los lugares pequeños y cerrados.

Llevaba al menos tres horas en la bañera, desde que su hermana se marchara en la mañana. Solía bañarse con la puerta y la ventana abiertas y por eso lo hacia cuando ella no estaba. Ya hacia un buen rato desde que el agua se había enfriado. No le importaba.

A veces él deseaba ser como Lola y simplemente olvidar. Crearse una vida nueva en su imaginación para colgarse de ella y vivir con normalidad, pero no podía. Recordaba todo con una claridad casi obsesiva, cada escabroso detalle, cada temible palabra, cada repugnante sensación. Y también sabia que era porque le había tocado la peor parte. Era el varón, el hermano mayor y por eso se habían ensañado más con él.

Se abrazó a si mismo. No llevaba puestos los guantes de tela blancos de siempre, sino unos delgados de latex que Lola tenia a montones por su trabajo. Se quedaban pegados en su piel por la humedad y era desagradable.

Al inicio, antes de que todo se volviera mucho mas violento, escandaloso e insoportable, ellos se limitaban a dejarlo encerrado en la alacena bajo las escaleras cuando se les antojaba que necesitaba un castigo. Eran horas y horas de interminable oscuridad, soledad y hambre. Ahí solo escuchaba su propio llanto y su única compañía eran las alimañas que por ahí rondaban, a las que odiaba y les temía.

Desde ahí había aprendido a refugiarse en su mente. Se dejaba sumergir en sus pensamientos y pasar las horas como en un trance de imaginación infantil. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y los castigos comenzaban a ser mas duros y dolorosos, lo que antes eran recuerdos de programas de tv o anhelos normales de un niño como juguetes o dulces, iban transformándose lentamente en cosas insanas y poco agradables. Ya ni siquiera en su cabeza estaba a salvo de cosas horribles que daban miedo. Cada vez sentía que iba haciéndose mas viejo y comprendiendo mejor las cosas del mundo real. Ya no temía a los fantasmas bajo las escaleras, sino a morir de hambre o contraer una enfermedad por el polvo o la humedad de las vigas. Ya estaba consciente de las cosas que realmente podían hacerle daño.

En las noches, cuando lo dejaban salir, no podía dormir bien, los pensamientos horribles lo acosaban y a veces mojaba la cama, lo que empeoraba los castigos.

En la escuela las cosas no mejoraban, pues los otros se burlaban constantemente de Lola y él por su mala higiene, ropa desgastada y apariencia escuálida. En ese tiempo él era muy bajo para su edad.

Su falta de sueño y alimentación lo ponían irritable, por lo que siempre estaba metido en problemas por lastimar a otros niños. Eso le acarreaba aun mas problemas en casa y todo se volvía un circulo vicioso.

Lo peor y lo que en serio comenzaba a asustarlo, era lo ajeno que se sentía respecto a otras personas. No sabia si era efecto del encierro, pero ya no lograba comprender nada de que era pertenecer a un grupo y socializar. Era como ver a la gente a través de un vidrio empañado, sin distinguir sus caras y verlos a todos como manchas que vagamente recordaban a seres humanos. Ya nadie tenia identidad para él. En el patio, a la hora del receso, se concentraba en captar algo de sus conversaciones, pero todo lo que oía eran meros murmullos que sonaban muy lejanos. No podía sentirse parte de ellos, porque no los entendía y ellos tampoco querían entenderlo a él, optando por humillarlo y ridiculizarlo.

Los odiaba. Los odiaba y deseaba que se murieran. Que se retorcieran con dolor en el suelo.

Pero aun entre toda la mierda, había un rayo de luz que le traía esperanza. Lola. Su hermanita menor.

Era ella a quien mandaban a abrir la puerta de la alacena cuando acababa su castigo, quien le guardaba un poco de comida a escondidas, quien le ayudaba a lavar y cambiar las sabanas mojadas cuando tenia un accidente, quien estaba con él tanto en la escuela como en la casa, quien soportaba a su lado todas las injusticias cometidas por sus padres.

Ella era la única que seguía pareciendo una persona. Si los demás eran meras manchas borrosas, a Lola la veía con claridad, dibujada con lineas suaves. La única que tenia color. Su verdadero contacto con el mundo real que evitaba que cayera por completo en una espiral descendiente de locura y rabia. Debía mantenerla a salvo y protegerla con su vida.

Incluso si eso significaba sacrificar la de otros...

Abrió los ojos. Aun tenia sus piernas abrazadas a su pecho, así que se soltó y estiró. Era tan alto que tenia que sacar los pies de la bañera para acomodarse mejor. Podía ver su pálida figura debajo del agua.

Eso había sido varios años antes, ahora ya no estaba seguro de que Lola fuera la única que existía para él en su mundo. Alguien mas se había colado. Un intruso impredecible.

 _Daffy..._

Su delicado cuello aun tenia rastros de las huellas de los dedos de Daffy. Estaba feliz con ellas y no quería que se borraran. Se tocó con una mano enguantada la zona. Daffy le había marcado como su pertenencia con una brutalidad muy propia de él.

Pensó en su ahora llamado novio. En Daffy, quien nunca contestaba sus preguntas; en Daffy, quien ignoraba todo lo que decía la mayor parte del tiempo, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, que continuamente le insultaba, que hacia lo que quería cuando lo quería y no le importaba lo que él pensara, que le follaba con rudeza, que no permitía que otros se le acercaran, que había intentado estrangularlo. Daffy, quien abiertamente lo odiaba, pero por alguna razón, quería que Bugs permaneciera a su lado.

De niño nunca hubiera imaginado algo así. Tener a alguien que fuera la fuerza mayor, su protector, alguien de quien poder depender. En ese tiempo Bugs cuidaba de Lola, pero ¿Quien lo cuidaba a él?

Estaba loco por Daffy, al punto en que rondaba sus pensamiento constantemente. Se había convertido en su parámetro; al lado de Daffy, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno. Solo él daba el ancho, solo él estaba a la altura. Solo era él, único e irrepetible. Su extremo opuesto, pero al mismo tiempo iguales.

Eran tal para cual.

Y si de algo podía estar seguro, era de que nunca lo dejaría ir...

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Creo que este capitulo quedo mas largo de lo esperado, y aun así tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Por favor, esperen el siguiente capitulo. Trataré de no tardar en publicarlo.

A pesar de que Helter Skelter es una historia que me gusta mucho, no deja de ser algo que hago por diversión y relajación; es ésta en la que realmente me esfuerzo y la que adoro escribir, así que me hace muy feliz si la están disfrutando tanto como yo al crearla, por mas se pueda poner aburrida o confusa de repente. En ese caso, cualquier critica es bienvenida. Yo sé que mi estilo no es el mejor.

También aprovecho para agradecer a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentarme en capítulos anteriores. A algunas ya les respondí directamente, pero a las que no puedo lo hago aquí.

Muchas gracias por leerme.


	11. Ten piedad

Una mujer blanca de la tercera edad, tal vez de unos cincuenta años, lo observaba con desconfianza desde afuera de la cabina.

A Daffy le parecía una chorrada tener que ir hasta el centro de la ciudad, a los altos, para poder usar un maldito teléfono. En el West Side todos los públicos se encontraban rotos, fuera de servicio o ya de plano arrancados del suelo y ademas no conocía a nadie que tuviera teléfono propio en su casa. Por eso había tenido que tomar el subterráneo hasta allí, esperar hasta que la cabina se desocupara y gritar por casi veinte minutos por el auricular para tratar de explicarle al pelmazo del otro lado de la linea (Que por cierto, solo entendía el ingles a medias. Putos indocumentados) lo que quería y como lo quería. No tenia porqué soportar el que una vieja le mirara mal desde atrás del cristal, como si en cualquier momento Daffy pudiera sacar un arma o algo por el estilo.

Colgó con fuerza, todavía irritado pero satisfecho de tener una cosa menos por hacer; sin embargo, aun debía informar a la banda del negocio y debía darse prisa. Salió de la cabina, acomodándose la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba debido al frio. Nadie de los que estaban en la fila se atrevió a recriminarle el haberse tardado tanto al teléfono, como sí habían hecho con otros que a lo mucho habían tardado cinco minutos, limitándose a rehuirle la mirada. La vieja que lo había estado mirando mal había abierto la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato.

Dilo, pensó Daffy, solo hazlo. _Regresate al ghetto._ ¿Es lo que querías decir, no? Hazlo, que vengo de humor para tirarte los dientes o al menos los que te quedan.

La mujer entró a su turno en el teléfono, sin decir una sola palabra.

Caminado hasta la estación, se topó con la biblioteca Benedict Arnold . En realidad no era obligatorio que pasara por ahí para tomar el subterraneo, pero una fuerza invisible, el recuerdo intacto del camino, lo había conducido allí de manera casi mecánica.

Cuando era niño creía que la biblioteca era sumamente enorme e imponente, como una gran fortaleza o un castillo, sin embargo, ahora de adulto le parecía un edificio cualquiera que había logrado mantener algo de dignidad después de haber pasado todos los cambios que habían afectado al país en los 60's y 70's. Seguía igual que antes, como una larga estructura cuadrada, pintada de un color naranja que había empalidecido con el tiempo. Las escaleras de la entrada seguían tan grises como siempre, aunque a los últimos peldaños les faltaban pedazos y se estaban agrietando. Tanto las paredes como las escaleras estaban repletas de graffitis con toda clase de insultos y nombres como Hardy, Rex y PJ. Debía averiguar quienes era para darles una lección por ser unos cretinos.

Tenia muy presente aún lo que había hablado hacia un par de horas con Wile y al ver la biblioteca allí frente a él quería comprobar que era lo que le había querido decir, aunque en el fondo sentía que lo sabia o al menos tenia indicios de lo que era. No estaba seguro de querer confirmar todas las conjeturas que había formado en su cabeza y la misma fuerza extraña que lo había atraído hasta la biblioteca, le negaba el paso a ésta.

Aun no era el momento.

Pasó de largo, susurrando algo para sí mismo, como un mantra que de algún modo pudiera ayudarle a alejar la curiosidad.

Seguramente ya estaban todos reunidos en el bar.

Él caminaba por la calle, recitando obsesivo su nueva "palabra mágica".

«... _Oprienko, Oprienko, Oprienko, Oprienko..._ _»_

* * *

 _Jodida idiota subnormal._

-¿En serio? Vaya...- una risa relajada y corta,a juego con su sonrisa somnolienta de galán rockabilly.- Eso suena muy divertido.

 _No me entero una mierda de lo que estas diciendo. Haz el favor de irte._

Los ojos de la chica se ponen notoriamente brillantes al escuchar una respuesta afirmativa que la anima a seguir hablando. Es menuda, de rasgos redondeados e infantiles que la harían parecer una niña de instituto de no ser por su cuerpo generoso y bien formado de mujer. Ella habla entusiasmada, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos, jugueteando con su cabello cada cierto tiempo e intentando parecer mas aniñada para resultar mas dulce y atractiva a los ojos del guapo chico que asiente a sus palabras y camina junto a a ella, llevando las bolsas de la compra. Es la cuarta vez en la semana que la chica intenta entablar una conversación con él e intentar conseguir que la invite a algún lado a través de indirectas.

Ella no sabe que él la encuentra repulsiva.

Ella jamas se enterara de que Bugs piensa que comparada con Lola, esa chica no es mas que una estúpida muy fea.

Él ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Recuerda vagamente que su nombre acaba en -ina y entonces piensa que Daffy tenia una novia llamada Tina y entonces él odia a la chica aun más a pesar de que sabe que no es su culpa. Comienza a pensar en si Daffy se fijaría en una chica así, tan poca cosa y también piensa que, a pesar de saber de la existencia de Tina, no tiene idea de quien es o como luce.

Sonríe con calidez y sigue asintiendo. La chica en ningún momento aparta su mirada embobada de él.

 _Haz el favor de irte. Haz el favor de ir a tu apartamento del noveno piso y tirarte por la ventana._

Llegan a la puerta de su propio apartamento. Él busca las llaves en su pantalón, mientras ella continua hablando y hablando con una voz que lo irrita y lo pone tan nervioso que planea poner a Wagner o a Bach a todo volumen para limpiar sus oídos.

Hoy habrá pollo con salsa de tomatillo para la cena, se pregunta si a Lola le gustara. De todos modos, en caso de que no le guste, él dejara cocinado algo aparte que Lola pueda disfrutar. Hoy ha visto por televisión una receta con hígado de ternera.

De pronto él recuerda que quiere ir a ver a Daffy antes de trabajar.

-Entonces, ¿Que dices?- La chica tiene un mechón de pelo rojo enrollado en un dedo, a la espera de su respuesta. Las llaves ya están puestas en el picaporte.

Su pelo es rojo, rizado y cortado hasta los hombros. No rubio, liso y largo hasta la cintura o negro, corto y en picos. No. Su cabello es rojo. La encuentra aun mas repugnante.

Pero se da cuenta de que la chica tiene ojos verdes, de un tono muy parecido al de Daffy.

-Lo lamento, Gina, no puedo.- Logra sonar como si de verdad lo lamentara- En donde trabajo están a punto de cerrar y estaré muy atareado estas semanas.

-Oh- Al contrario que él, ella si esta afligida- Bueno, tal vez otro día, quizás.

Asiente antes de que ella se vaya y luego se mete a toda prisa a su apartamento como si fuera el único lugar seguro en la tierra y probablemente lo sea. .

Debe darse prisa si quiere tener tiempo para pasar por casa de Daffy antes de trabajar. Mucho antes de que la chica lo importunara con su presencia, había ido a las tiendas del centro para comprar un bonito vestido Dolce & Gabbana con unos zapatos Gucci y guantes de Portolano que planea usar para su presentación de esta noche. Quiere que Daffy se los vea puestos antes que nadie y le de su opinión, pero después piensa que tal vez Daffy también este de luto por la muerte de la anciana y que como siempre, le diga que le importa una mierda lo que se ponga.

No entiende por qué a todos les afecto tanto la muerte de esa vieja.

Ese día, en el hospital, todos estaban tristes, incluso Lola estaba llorando y él se molesto por ello. Bugs en ese momento solo podía pensar que estar allí era anti-higieno sin las debidas precauciones (cubre bocas, nada les costaba a los enfermeros darles unos jodidos cubre bocas) y que había un olor extraño que reinaba en el aire, como de algo descomponiéndose. Era asqueroso.

Probablemente Daffy pensó lo mismo, porque se fue sin decir nada.

No podía decir si a Daff también le había afectado, porque no lo había visto desde esa vez, pero Lola si que se había afligido. Esa mañana al irse a trabajar lucia triste y no le dijo una sola palabra, mientras lo observaba detenidamente cuando creía que él no se daba cuenta.

Le da una patada al estante que se encuentra junto a la puerta de entrada, provocando que el florero que está encima caiga al suelo y se haga añicos. Va a dejarlo así para que Lola lo vea.

Después de preparar la cena va a darse un baño de nuevo antes de ir donde Daffy.

Tras haber pasado gran parte de la mañana en la bañera, mucho tiempo limpiando el apartamento y otro tanto fuera haciendo las compras, cae en cuenta de que ese día se ha olvidado de dormir otra vez.

* * *

El trago que le habían dado como cortesía en el Cabaré solo había incrementado sus ganas de seguir bebiendo. Nunca había sido muy dado al alcohol, tomándose unas cuantas copas -o botellas- de vez en cuando, pero últimamente su organismo se lo pedía como una necesidad. Lo mismo sucedía con las drogas. Solía usar alucinógenos un par de veces al mes y hierba para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo últimamente había estado abusando de distintos tipos de sustancias, todo por culpa de Bugs, quien era su peor adicción y a la que mas le costaría desprenderse.

El pequeño cartel que anunciaba al Bar González estaba frente a él, invitándole a pasar. Coyote había cumplido y había reunido a los miembros principales de la banda, justo como solía hacerlo cada vez que Daffy necesitaba anunciar algo. Escuchaba sus murmullos a través de la puerta, al igual que la radio encendida tocando cualquier canción de hip hop, sin animarse a pasar.

Sabia que ahí estarían Porky y Sylvester y, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, no quería volver a verlos tan pronto. Esa era una de las pocas veces en la que se reconocía a si mismo que la había cagado. Si bien el haber visto a la abuela de Porky a punto de morir le había afectado de un modo que jamas habría creído, no debió dejar que eso los perjudicara a ellos también o peor aun, que _se enteraran._ ¿Que era lo que le había dicho a Syl? _"Me dan asco los muertos"_ Era verdad. La puta y horrenda verdad. Pero no era solo asco lo que un cadáver le provocaba, sino mas bien miedo. Terror puro, del que helaba los huesos y lo dejaba rígido. No le tenia miedo a la muerte, mucho menos a la suya -a la cual había visto de cerca varias veces- sencillamente le tenia repulsión y horror a la _gente muerta._

Sobre todo si se trataba de mujeres.

Y ahora ese era un secreto que Sylvester ya sabia; tal vez lo había interpretado de manera errónea, pero lo sabia y Daffy sentía que había perdido el control sobre ello. Podía permitirse perder el control sobre muchas cosas, entre ellas sus emociones y sus impulsos, pero de verdad detestaba perderlo sobre cosas tan personales como ese secreto. Era insoportable el solo pensarlo.

Puso su mano en el picaporte. No podía seguir atrasandolo, la mudanza del cabaré de Pepe comenzaría en una semana y habría bastante por hacer, incluyendo el funeral.

Entró con brusquedad, haciendo que la puerta se azotara contra la pared. Todo murmullo fue callado y todas las caras se voltearon para verlo, todas excepto la de Sylvester, quien instintivamente bajó la mirada. Ademas de él, ahí también se encontraban Porky, Wile, Speedy, Ralph, Taz y algunos otros cuyo nombre no era digno de ser recordado, meros peones.

-Buenas tardes, jefe- dijo Speedy, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Lo de siempre?

Viendo las tintineantes botellas detrás del mexicano, su necesidad de alcohol se hizo mas fuerte.

-Esas cosas no se preguntan- respondió, cerrando de un portazo- Jack Daniel's, la botella entera.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Ralph, mientras Daffy era atendido- Wile dijo que nos tenias un trabajo.

El ambiente no era relajado, escandaloso y de bromas, como siempre, sino que era notorio que todos estaban de luto. De hecho, nadie había pedido ni siquiera un trago.

-Es cierto. Me han pedido que nos encarguemos de algo. Es un asunto de traslado.

-¿Drogas?

-No, Taz, drogas no. Mas bien una mudanza. _Le Chat Noir_ se va a Nueva York en una semana.- dijo Daffy.

-Sobre eso, jefe...-comenzó Speedy, inseguro.- Pepe llamó antes de que llegaran. La fecha se pospone hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Te dijo por qué?

-Dijo algo de un espectáculo de despedida y algo de agradecer y no se qué del apoyo de no se quien y algo de la ciudad...

-Que cursi- dijo Sylvester rodando los ojos.

-Eso nos dará mas tiempo- Daffy destapó la botella- Los que les ha tocado ser guardias ahí, sabrán el alto valor de los cachivaches del lugar. Sillas de marfil, vasos de vidrio soplado y pieles de algún animal extinto... Como sea, tenemos que encargarnos que todo llegué a Nueva York intacto y sin faltantes. Será sencillo, tengo algunos contactos que nos facilitaran el traslado en avión sin tantas tonterías de papeleos, así solo nos toca el empaque y el desempaque.

-Espero que nos paguen bien. Si me gustara cargar cosas y llevarlas en un camión a través de la ciudad, me habría metido de repartidor de gas con mi papá- dijo Syl encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Dalo por hecho, es pan comido. Y ni se te ocurra encender esa mierda, sabes que lo detesto.

Sylvester desistió de su intento por prenderlo, guardándose el mechero en la bolsa de la chaqueta y quedándose con el cigarrillo apagado en los labios

-Los que vayan a ir a Nueva York vayan preparando su saco de dormir y su cepillo de dientes. Tendrán que estar allá antes que el avión con las cosas y como también ayudaran a ensamblar el nuevo local, no se cuantos días tarden.- anunció Daffy.

-Vaya una mierda. Ahora ademas de ser los guaruras de ese lugar, también somos sus monos mayordomos. ¿No puede poner Pepe a sus trabajadores a pintar y acomodar el nuevo lugar?- dijo alguien del fondo.

-Nosotros somos los trabajadores de Pepe, idiota- replicó Ralph, irritado- O dejaremos de serlo cuando el traslado termine. ¿Quien se encargara de la seguridad allá?

-Supongo que los empresarios que le ofrecieron el nuevo lugar también le darán un servicio de protección "profesional". Pueden considerar esto como nuestro ultimo trabajo para _Le Chat Noir_ y para _Monsieur_ Le Pew- dijo Daffy exagerando el acento francés.- A menos claro que alguno quiera quedarse en Nueva York. Les juro que nos los extrañare.

Nadie menciono nada, haciendo como si se lo pensaran. En realidad no podría culparlos si alguno decidía abandonar la ciudad, como tantos otros habían estado haciendo.

-Yo tengo un primo que es dueño de un piso cerca de una estación del subterráneo- dijo Speedy- Les será mas fácil moverse por Nueva York.

-Debí suponerlo, no hay un rincón de Estados Unidos donde no pululen los González- bromeo Daffy- Vale, pues no dudes en llamarlo.

Speedy asintió y Daffy dio la reunión por terminada. Los demás volvieron a sus asuntos, cualesquiera que estos fueran. Él también quería hacerlo, simplemente largarse de allí, pero todavía debía encargarse de algo.

-Porky...

El nombrado volteo desde la mesa donde estaba sentado, bajando los naipes que acababa de tomar. Daffy le hizo una seña de que se acercara y así lo hizo.

-¿S-s-si?

No parecía especialmente molesto o incomodo, como claramente Sylvester si estaba, pero había algo en él que hacia que Daffy quisiera dar un paso atrás. Su propia culpa, probablemente. Aún en todos sus años de callejero salvajismo, jamas había cometido el error de lastimar físicamente a su mano derecha y tal vez Porky pensaba lo mismo, ya que lucia mas desorientado que otra cosa.

El moreno se llevó una mano a la nuca, mirando el techo. Realmente pocas veces había tenido que hacer algo así y no estaba seguro de como empezar.

-Mira, respecto a lo de ayer...yo...-Su rosado amigo lo observaba con las cejas levantadas- Oye, no me sentía nada bien, con toda la presión de...y-y pude haber hecho cosas estúpidas...

Su voz sonaba profunda, hasta arrepentida y a pesar del titubeo, seguía pareciendo tan arrogante como de costumbre. Era buena señal.

-C-c-creo que entiendo- le cortó Porky antes de que terminara de hablar- Si-si-si estas tratando d-d-de disculparte, lo a-a-acepto. En realidad n-n-no fue nada.

Se sintió aliviado por un instante. Lo ultimo que le faltaba era que la persona que le era mas leal lo odiara, aun si fuera por razones validas.

-Pero- continuó- te no-no-noté muy extraño. ¿Q-q-que pasó? ¿E-e-estabas alcoho-ho-holizado o algo así?

No podía decir lo mucho que le chocaba el que Porky fuera así con él. No lo odiaba, ni le molestaba, solo le parecía chocante el que el gordito siguiera preocupándose por él aun tras tener un funeral en puerta. Aun después de alejarlo aunque sea un rato de la familia que le quedaba y debía estar consolando. Porky debía estar con su hija ahora y no escuchando excusas baratas de un tipo que no sabia controlarse.

-No, yo no estaba...- Se calló un momento por el recuerdo fugaz que le llegó a la mente.

Si, una hora antes de ir al hospital había estado esnifando coca con Bugs en su casa, sin embargo, sabia que esa no era la razón de su repentino ataque de irrealidad, ya que "eso" solía suceder sin necesidad de recurrir a estupefacientes -antes, cuando le pasaba con mas frecuencia-. Esa era la principal razón por la que no solía drogarse ni emborracharse cuando era más joven, ya que si los ataques solían ser horribles de por sí, creía que podían ponerse peor con ayuda de narcóticos.

-Mira, no importa- dijo al fin- solo...perdóname.

-De a-a-acuerdo- Su amigo volteo sin ver un punto fijo, hasta volver a míralo fijamente- ¿Se-se-seguro que e-e-estas bien?

¿A que se refería con eso?

Daffy asintió sin mucho animo. Porky suspiró, luciendo decepcionado. Se acomodó la boina que llevaba en la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿A donde vas?-preguntó

-Vo-vo-voy por Priscilla. Ha pasado c-c-con Lola todo el día. Dios sabe que ne-ne-necesita una figura materna mas que nunca.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tras Porky fue callado por la radio, que ya no tocaba rap, sino que había sido cambiada a un reporte del clima local que anunciaba fuertes lluvias toda la semana.

De pronto, Daffy dio un golpe en la barra, tan fuerte que uno de los vasos que estaba sobre ésta dio un brinco.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó

-¿Que diablos te pasa?- preguntó Taz.

-Voy a tener que volver a ir a la ciudad para llamar al servicio de transporte y decirles que se recorre la fecha. ¡Que te jodan, Pepe!

* * *

Mientras está forzando la cerradura de la puerta trasera de la casa de Daffy, recuerda con orgullo por un instante que fue el mismo Daffy quien le enseñó a hacerlo.

La cocina está hecha una mugre como es usual, lo que nunca ha dejado de parecerle extraño, puesto que Daffy nunca cocina o tiene comida en casa. Entonces no tiene idea de cuantos años llevan los mismos trastes en el fregadero o las manchas de grasa frente a la estufa y le parece repugnante, pero no tanto como un ratón que se ha quedado pegado en una trampa para ratones y chilla mientras se retuerce tratando de escapar.

Los chillidos le parecen atronadores y se queda paralizado del miedo por un segundo. Odia a los animales.

De la bolsa negra de plástico que lleva en la mano saca una zapatilla negra de tacón aguja Manolo Blahnik y se la pone (las Gucci dejaron de gustarle en el momento en que se percató que no combinaban con el vestido que pretendía usar). Después utiliza el tacón para pisar al ratón, que solo atina a chillar mas fuerte ante su destino; se oye un crujido y el ratón ya no hace ruido. Piensa que ha sido demasiado generoso en matarlo. La sangre se riega en hilillos por el suelo, pero ante el mal estado del resto de la cocina, solo parece una manchas mas. Nada en lo que fijarse.

Tras guardar la zapatilla de nuevo en la bolsa, sigue buscando a Daffy por la casa, esta vez sin reparar en el desastre que ésta es, pues le marea pensar en ello. Repite su nombre en voz alta varias veces, pero al parecer Daffy no está...a menos que se encuentre en el segundo piso.

Daffy nunca sube allí y a Bugs le bastó una sola amenaza de su parte para jamas hacerlo, sin embargo, la curiosidad de saber el porqué no lo deja sigue en él. ¿Es que le ocultaba algo? Sube el primer peldaño de la escalera. _No debes._ Luego otro y luego otro, hasta que está a medio camino. _Él dijo que no lo hicieras._ Las amenazas de muerte por parte de Daffy son una constante en su relación, pero la vez que le dijo que lo mataría si se atrevía a subir había sonado lo suficientemente convincente. _¿Por qué tengo que hacerle caso?_

Antes de darse cuenta, ya está en el segundo piso. Un pasillo se extiende frente a él, con dos puertas en cada pared y al final una ventana. Sin pensarlo mucho, abre la primer puerta de la derecha.

Parece la habitación normal de un niño, solo que llena de polvo.

Tirado, en medio del piso, hay un libro abierto bocabajo.

* * *

Por ese día le había bastado con ir al centro de la ciudad. Iría otro día para volver a llamar al jodido servicio de camiones y cambiar la fecha. Debió imaginar que Pepe no se iría de Detroit solo así, sin una estrafalaria despedida llena de luces, purpurina y espectáculo digno de Las Vegas y una semana no seria suficiente para organizarlo, pero al menos le daba a él mas tiempo de planificación también.

Entró a su casa, sentándose pesadamente en su roído sofá y acomodando su bajo sobre sus piernas, pero antes de ponerse a tocar, de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal cuando escuchó pasos que venían de arriba. Sudor frio le bajó por la frente y tragó saliva con fuerza, sin embargo, un pinchazo de sentido común le dijo que no era nada de lo que estaba pensando. Se levantó, dándose cuenta también de que la puerta trasera estaba abierta.

Se sintió fastidiado al mismo tiempo que la adrenalina y excitación se hacían presentes. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado buscando durante todo el día y probablemente desde hacia un buen tiempo, pero el que llegara justo cuando iba a sentarse a relajarse era una cabronada. Tomó un bate de metal que tenia oculto tras el refrigerador.

Oyó mas pasos. La perspectiva de tener que ir al segundo piso no le agradaba nada, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que un idiota, quien quiera que fuese, se metiera y le robara así como así. De modo que tendría que hacerlo rápido y sin pararse a pensar demasiado.

Subió las escaleras, en total silencio y llenándose de coraje en el proceso, agradecido de haber tomado una botella completa de whisky minutos antes.

Los sonidos del ladrón venían del que antes solía ser la habitación de su madre y eso lo lleno mas de furia y nerviosismo. Se las pagarían caro.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud, aferrándose al bate como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no por temor al ladrón.

–¡¿Pero que mierda estas haciendo aquí?!– gritó al ver que el intruso no era otro que Bugs. Este volteó alarmado por el grito, soltando lo que tenia en las manos.

–Casi me matas del susto– dijo, llevándose la mano al pecho. Colgando de su brazo tenia una bolsa negra.

–¡Voy a hacer algo peor que matarte si no te largas ahora mismo!- El pálido se estremeció un poco, pero no retrocedió o le apartó la mirada.

–Mira, sé que dijiste que no subiera jamas, pero es que yo...-comenzó a explicarse. Daffy no lo escuchaba, mas atentó al libro que había caído al piso.

El libro, el que le había regalado Melissa en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, una cursi novela rosa de Danielle Steel que odiaba, pero había releído mas que ningún otro libro en su vida. La ultima cosa que Mel le dio antes de que la mataran.

Apretó el puño con fuerza, hasta enterrarse las uñas en la palma y casi hacerse sangrar. Soltó el bate, que hizo un ruido sordo y distorsionado al caer.

– Vete.

–No fue mi intención...

–Lárgate de mi casa. No te quiero volver a ver nunca.

–¡¿Que?! Estas exagerando, oye, lo lamento.-

-¡Que te vayas!- le tomó del brazo, sin importarle las marcadas diferencias físicas entre ambos- ¡Largo! ¡No te vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí! ¡Vete, vete, vete, vete! ¡LARGATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA!

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Bugs Banney parecía desconcertado y legítimamente afectado por sus palabras, como si por primera vez de verdad entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo; pero tan pronto como un gesto de espanto se había dibujado en su hermosa cara, trató de borrarlo y recuperar su relajada actitud de siempre, costándole un esfuerzo enorme. Si Daffy no hubiera estado tan enojado, hasta habría sentido satisfacción por ello.

–N- no...- se limitó a decir, soltándose de su agarre.

–¿No?– repitió el moreno.

–No me voy a ir, Daff– dijo con seriedad.

Todo aquello se sentía como un espantoso deja-vu. Una situación muy similar que había ocurrido un par de años antes. Sin embargo, en donde Bugs estaba parado ahora, con firmeza, queriendo quedarse, había estado una mujer que no había dado su brazo a torcer ante su decisión de irse. Que dulce era la ironía.

De hecho, plantado allí frente a Daffy, él lucia mucho como ella.

Tina.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, haciendo uso de todo el auto control que le quedaba.

-Quiero estar contigo. Jamas me apartare de ti- respondió el pálido. Aunque eran palabras que pudieron haber sonado reconfortantes, lo había dicho en un tono que mas bien sonaba como una advertencia. Daffy no lo notó en ese momento.

Todo era tan extraño. Tina era la única que había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para irse a tiempo, pero él no consideraba que Bugs fuera un idiota, así que no entendía su aferro quedarse.

« _–Tina, anda, no bromees._

– _No es una broma, Daffy, perdoname. Tengo que marcharme, mi autobús parte en una hora. Lamento que esto no haya funcionado._ _»_

Puta mentirosa.

« _– Por favor, quédate conmigo. Puedo hacer que funcione._

– _No. Te amo, pero no puedo vivir así y tú tampoco deberías»_

Él nunca fue responsable por la vida que le tocó.

« _– ¿A que te refieres?_

– _Es... es este lugar, Daffy. Eres tú, son ellos ¡Muchos ya han muerto! Yo...no quiero esto. »_

Ella fue muy lista al tomar esa decisión.

 _«– P-pero, Tina..._

– _Perdóname, por favor, perdóname. Aun te amo muchísimo, pero voy a irme, lo quieras o no._

– _¡Pues bien!_ _¡Largo! !Toma tus mierdas y vete de mi vida!¡LARGATE! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA!»_

Gracias a eso Tina continuaba viva.

–Luces mucho como ella, si no te vas ahora voy a lastimarte seriamente

–No me importa- La determinación del pálido era feroz, pero él seguía siendo un chico escuálido con apenas carne en los huesos que se quebraría con facilidad.

Estaban en la habitación de su madre, con el libro que Melissa le había dado tirado en el suelo y el recuerdo de cuando Tina se había marchado fresco en su memoria. Todo era un puta pesadilla.

–¡Mierda!- lo tomó por la sudadera, abriendo la puerta de closet y empujándolo allí. La bolsa negra que tenia cayó y se escuchó el quebrar de algo de vidrio.

-¡Daff, ¿Que diablos haces?!- fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Daffy cerrara la puerta del closet con seguro, dejándolo encerrado allí.

Bugs no quería irse, pero si continuaba ahí parado con la misma expresión que Melissa solía poner cada vez que Daffy regresaba lastimado de alguna pelea, este no iba a poder contenerse en descargar toda su rabia y frustración contra él. ¿Por qué carajo lo notaba tan parecido a ellas justo ahora?

-¡Doc, esto no es divertido! ¡Anda, déjame salir!- gritaba Bugs desde dentro del closet, golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas- !Lamento mucho haberte desobedecido! !No debí entrar aquí! !Vamos, déjame salir! !¿Daffy?! ¡DEJAME SALIR!

Los golpes y gritos se extendieron hasta por media hora, hasta que cesaron. Daffy se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en el borde de la polvorienta cama, con el libro de Mel fuertemente aferrado. Se pasó la mano por el sudoroso cabello. El fuerte olor del aroma del perfume de Bugs se extendió por todo el cuarto; era lo que se había roto en la bolsa negra.

Todo era tan raro. Todo era un infierno, una maldita pesadilla.

Una locura.

 _Abandonad toda la esperanza cuando entréis aquí._


	12. Monstruo

" _Alguien podia haber calmado el terror del niño...Pero nadie llegó...porque nadie llega."_

 _Jude el Oscuro,_ Thomas Hardy.

* * *

–Priscilla, ¿Tú crees que existen los monstruos?

La niña miró directamente a su cuidadora, quien le peinaba el cabello en trenzas, sin dar señal alguna de haber preguntado algo. Sin embargo, lucia triste y afligida y Priscilla dudaba a que se debiera por el funeral de su abuela.

-¿A que te refieres, Lola?

-Nada. Olvidalo.

Pero la niña no se dio cuenta cuando la mujer se llevó una mano a su adolorido hombro.

* * *

A esas alturas ya debería haberse acostumbrado ¿No? Ya debería saberse el programa al dedillo e imaginarse justo lo que venia. Cada vez que había un momento de iluminación en su vida, de gozo y satisfacción, algo que pudiera estarse acercando a la felicidad, se daba de bruces en el suelo y todo se iba lentamente al carajo. Una reverenda mierda, era a lo que estaba condenado. Le había sucedido tantas veces antes (No, no. Solo tres, para ser exacto) , el pequeño resquicio de casi-felicidad siempre se había presentado en forma de mujer a excepción de esta vez, pero por temor a que terminara igual, había decidido acabarlo él mismo.

Tal vez a Bugs no le había hecho mucha gracia, sin embargo, Daffy sabia que le estaba haciendo un favor. Después del incidente del closet, al menos una hora mas tarde, le había abierto la puerta y le había dejado (obligado a) marcharse. Bugs no abrió la boca para decir palabra, pero la mirada fulminante, cargada de profunda rabia que le había dedicado antes de irse valía mas que mil palabras. A Daffy le habría gustado una despedida mas amena o con mas madurez, aunque creía que así había sido mejor. Probablemente el chico de cabello plateado ya lo odiaba de nuevo, justo como al inicio.

No se negaría a sí mismo que iba a extrañarlo, a él y a su estupendo cuerpo que servia muy bien como desahogo sexual, sin embargo prefería quedarse con el recuerdo de la ira y los deseos homicidas que le había provocado al desobedecerlo al subir al segundo piso. Ahora la habitación de su madre se encontraba de nuevo cerrada y el libro que Melissa le regaló había regresado al piso de la que antes había sido su propia habitación. A todos esos recuerdos, se le habían sumado la bolsa negra que contenía algunas pertenencia de Bugs, incluido su perfume. Daffy no se había atrevido a tocarlos y ahora esas cosas se quedarían tiradas en el suelo junto a la cama de su madre, a lo mejor para siempre.

Ya todo estaba en orden y él no regresaría a esos lugares hasta el próximo milenio.

En ese momento se encontraba recargado a la sombra de un árbol, esperando que el padre terminara de recitar sus oraciones y bajaran la caja. Le había dado a Porky el dinero suficiente para un ataúd fino y algunas coronas de flores, así su amigo podía quedarse con el que habían juntado entre toda la pandilla para el entierro.

Decidió acercarse cuando comenzaron a llenar el agujero de tierra, Wile, Ralph y Sylvester se encargaron de ello. Le puso la mano en el hombro a Porky, mas para reconfortarse a sí mismo que a su compañero. Priscilla le sujeto de su chaqueta, él la cargó y ella enterró la cara en su hombro, sollozando.

Notó que la hermana de Bugs lo miraba con curiosidad, a la vez que tenia lagrimas en los azules ojos que, a pesar de ser hermosos, no eran como los de su hermano.

También se dio cuenta de que en el lugar, ademas de estar todos los de su pandilla, había alguien que no se esperaba ver. Del lado contrario a donde estaba él, parada junto a Taz, estaba una mujer negra que rondaba su misma edad. Tenia el ensortijado cabello oscuro amarrado en una apretada coleta, con un pañuelo rosa sirviendole de diadema; caderas anchas con algunos kilos de mas y su rostro de labios gruesos seguía mostrando la misma rudeza de cuando era una niña flacucha, lo que la hacia reconocible de inmediato. Daphne.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de poner la lapida, muchos mostraron sus condolencias y se fueron marchando en un silencio respetuoso. Solo quedaron allí los de siempre y Daphne.

–Vaya, miren a quien tenemos la dicha de que nos honre con su presencia- dijo Sylvester con media sonrisa, recargado en la lapida de alguien mas, pero aun así hablando con susurros.

–Tal vez deberíamos hacerle caravanas- mencionó Wile siguiendo la broma, también en voz baja.

Ambos rieron. Daphne solo rodó los ojos.

–Miren lo que trajo el viento- dijo Daffy, hablándole directamente a ella.

–Miren lo que trajo el gato- respondió, mirándole hacia arriba con altanería. Lejos había quedado la época donde ella era mas alta.

–Mu-mu-muchas gracias por venir, Daphne.

¿Que podía decir de Daphne Duke? Solía ser una niña egocéntrica, caprichosa y altiva que siempre estaba hablando de lo mucho que se quería largar del West Side y tener una mejor vida en los barrios altos y de que _obviamente_ lo conseguiría porque ella era superior a todos. La verdad era que lo había conseguido. A los 20 años se había casado con un abogado que la había llevado a vivir al centro de Detroit y tras divorciarse después de dos hijos, ella se había quedado con la casa.

Era de las pocas chicas de la pandilla, a pesar de renegar mucho sobre pertenecer a ésta, por lo que también había sido amiga muy cercana de Melissa y Tina y por consiguiente, del mismo Daffy.

-Ni lo menciones, Porkster. En cuanto me enteré, vine lo mas rápido que pude. Claro, después de dejar a mis hijos en una guardería decente.

-¿Y como te enteraste? Pensé que ya habías cortado todo vinculo con nosotros- preguntó Daffy

-Pues aunque no te guste, patito, seguimos viviendo en la misma ciudad y las cosas se saben

–Pues vaya...

–Tambien quería charlar contigo, aunque estaba esperando que ya estuvieras muerto- dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Eso te gustaría, no? ¿Daphie?

Daphne le dio un codazo por el apodo que detestaba, ya que cuando eran niños la gente solía creer que era hermana gemela de Daffy y la llamaban así. Sobra decir que ellos consideraban muy ofensiva esta confusión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Ralph en voz alta después de un breve silencio, para que todos lo oyeran.

–¿Que hacen cada vez que un miembro de la banda cuelga los tenis?- dijo Daphne.

–Festejamos. Justo como al fallecido le gustaría. Ya sabes, con su bebida favorita- respondió Sylvester. Todos voltearon a ver a Porky.

-Pu-pu-pu-pues...a ella le-le-le gustaba el whisky...

–¡No se diga mas!- dijo Speedy, quien estaba parado justo al lado de Wile y Syl- Esta noche va por cuenta de la casa.

-Hace tanto que no bebo... Que planeo perder la maldita conciencia esta noche- dijo Ralph- Willy, desde ahorita te aviso que tendrás que arrastrarme a casa.

-Seguro, todos pueden embriagarse lo que quieran, siempre y cuando Syl no empiece a gritar canciones de Queen- bromeó Wile

-¿Sigues haciendo ese numerito, gato?

-¡Claro que no! !Es Taz quien cuando se emborracha canta temas de programas de televisión! ¡Ya no puedo ver Los Locos Addams por tú culpa!

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso Daffy. Ese tipo de conversaciones era tan típica de los amigos, tan de los viejos días, que de pronto se sintió un tanto incomodo. Esa sensación constante de no encajar lo invadía de nuevo y solo podía atinar a apartarse, como solía hacer.

–¡Eh! ¡¿A donde vas, Duck?!

–Tengo que ir al centro a encargarme de unos asuntos de la mudanza, pero iré en la noche, así que apartenme un lugar ¡¿Entendido?!- les mostró el dedo medio en su antigua señal de despedida, que los demás le respondieron de la misma forma algo sorprendidos.

–¡Carajo! Yo también tengo que irme para recoger a mis hijos- dijo Daphne mirando su reloj de pulsera- Nos veremos en el bar de la rata en la noche ¿Vale?

Muchos se levantaron para igual irse, no sin antes arrojar ramos de flores a la reciente tumba. Lola tomó a Priscilla de la mano y caminó junto a Porky.

-Por cierto, Coyote ¿Quien es la blanquita?- preguntó Daph al reparar en la presencia de la rubia, acercándose a Wile

-Ella...- hubo un intercambio de miradas entre él y Syl antes de contestar- pues...es la hermana del novio de Daffy

–¡Ja! ¿Es broma, no?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

–No jodas...¡¿Es en serio?!

* * *

No había cambiado nada por dentro en los últimos años. La típica biblioteca de barrio, que en ese momento se encontraba casi vacía.

Se había decidido pasar por ella después de llamar por teléfono para mover la fecha de la renta del camión. Esta vez si que había podido entrar, deteniéndose en la entrada; quedándose paralizado un instante, cuando el « _¿Que diablos estas haciendo?_ _»_ y el « _¿Por qué estas aquí?_ _»_ le atacaron, tan importunos como solían ser. Algunas cabezas se giraron hacia él. Podía imaginar lo que estaban pensando, los juicios que estaban emitiendo de manera casi mecánica en sus cabezas, pero no podía culparlos por ello. No lucia como la clase de persona que frecuentara una biblioteca y no podía evitar que su aspecto fuera...bueno, no podía evitar lucir como lo que era.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, jovencito?-

La bibliotecaria, una mujer blanca mayor, que Daffy reconoció como la que había estado en la fila del teléfono el día anterior, lo miraba acomodándose unas grandes gafas redondas. Algo en ella le sonaba familiar, recordando que esa mujer era exactamente la misma bibliotecaria de cuando iba ahí de niño; entonces también reparó en que la mirada que ella le había dedicado en la cabina de teléfono y que Daffy había confundido con desdén y desconfianza, no era más que la mujer intentando reconocerlo.

–Señora, dudo que a mis veintiséis años siga siendo un jovencito.

La bibliotecaria sonrió.

–Pero si es Daff Dodgers, hace años que no pasabas por aquí- exclamó tratando de mantener el tono de voz bajo que se exige en las bibliotecas, pero aun así con emoción- ¡Cuanto has crecido! Y que apuesto estas. Parece que fue ayer cuando eras un niñito desnutrido y enano con la nariz sucia.

–¿De verdad la tenia sucia?- preguntó tallándose la nariz instintivamente.

–¿Y bien? ¿Viniste para llenarte de cultura un rato? Porque nos acaban de llegar algunas novelas de terror, de esas que tanto te gustaban.

–Hoy no, señora. De hecho,necesito buscar algo en los periódicos, algo que incluya "Oprienko" y "asesinato" en la nota.- dijo Daffy llevándose las manos los bolsillo.

–¿De nuevo con asesinatos, Daffy? Todavía recuerdo cuando me hiciste buscarte la biografía de Ed Gein...pero bien, veré que puedo hacer.

–Gracias

Tras un rato de búsqueda en aquellos aparatos que lucían como una pequeña televisión con perillas a un lado y de los cuales Daffy nunca había aprendido su nombre, encontró algo que, si bien no era exactamente lo que buscaba, aparecía el apellido Oprienko y le daba algunas pistas.

Reportes de muertes en un periódico local de Brooklyn con fecha del 74. La primera decia:

Oprienko, Laura, 29, esposa de Nicholas Ivan Oprienko. La sobreviven su ex-marido Joel Banney y sus hijos Benjamin y Dolores Oprienko. El funeral se llevará a cabo en la funeraria Sta. Monica, East Road 34, el domingo a las 12:00-

La segunda era mas breve.

Oprienko, Nicholas Ivan, 47, esposo de Laura Oprienko. Lo sobreviven sus hijastros Benjamin y Dolores. El funeral se llevará a cabo en la funeraria Greendale, avenida Harmon 72, el sabado a las 15.00.

Benjamín y Dolores. Bugs y Lola.

Vale, eso solo probaba que sus padres habían muerto, cosa que ya sabia.

Después de eso, había encontrado un articulo, con fecha muy anterior a la de los funerales, sobre un hombre que había intentado sin éxito asaltar una licorería. Nick Oprienko. Por un rato, lo único que encontró fueron artículos casuales de pequeños crímenes cometidos por el tal Nick Oprienko -su padrastro, pensó-, desde su adolescencia hasta su adultez, sin ninguno llegar a ser algo grave. Daffy comenzó a pensar desistir en su búsqueda, hasta que halló lo que estaba buscando. Un articulo con el titulo grande, que probablemente había estado en primera plana. La fecha era del 12 de Agosto de 1974.

JOVEN PAREJA MUERE BRUTALMENTE ASESINADA. Una tragedia enlutó esta mañana el distrito de Brooklyn, Nueva York, al hallarse los cuerpos sin vida y bestialmente desfigurados de Laura y Nicholas Oprienko

Los hechos ocurrieron en la calle Watch Hill cuando las primeras horas del domingo, un empleado del servicio de leche local fue a hacer sus entregas a la casa de la familia Oprienko, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Nicholas en la entrada.

" _Fue una autentica masacre"_ Nos cuenta. _"De esas que solo se ven en las películas ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero? Allí estaba yo, haciendo mi trabajo como siempre, cuando noté que la puerta estaba abierta y pude ver al Sr Oprienko tirado en su sala. Al principio no le di importancia, pues el señor tiene fama de alcohólico y pensé ¡Vaya juerga que tuvo que ponerse anoche para llegar así!, hasta que me di cuenta que todo estaba manchado de sangre y la cabeza del señor estaba totalmente destrozada. Nunca olvidaré esa escena, ¿Sabe? Sangre por todas partes, el sofá, las paredes, salpicaduras por aquí y allá. Su pecho estaba lleno de puñaladas y su cabeza, ¡dios santo! Quien quiera que lo haya echo, se ensañó de verdad. Ya no había nada allí que pudiera seguirse llamando cráneo. Naturalmente llamé a la policía, pero haber visto eso me va a perseguir toda la vida"._

Tras la llegada de las autoridades, fue encontrado también en la habitación matrimonial el cuerpo de su esposa Laura en igualdad de condiciones y ocultos en un rincón de su propia habitación, fueron hallados sanos y salvos los hijos de la pareja, quienes ya fueron puestos en custodia del estado.

Se sospecha que el autor del crimen fue el ex-marido de Laura, Joel Banney, quien ya había irrumpido violentamente en la residencia, aunque el asunto no pasó a mayores. Sigue abierta la investigación.

El pulso le latía con rapidez y se pasó la manga de la sudadera por la frente para quitarse el sudor, sin saber como reaccionar. Bugs no le había mentido con respecto al asesinato. Se lo imaginó, pequeño y fragil, enfrentando el miedo y la realidad al ver a sus dos progenitores ser masacrados con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Pero de pronto recordó lo que Wile había dicho y se dio cuenta de que solo se estaba reflejando a si mismo en la situación de Bugs.

Continuo pasando las paginas de los periódicos, cada vez mas próximo a la verdad y a la vez tan lejos de en realidad saber.

Lo ultimo que encontró le hizo tragar saliva con pesadez antes de decidirse a leer.

NUEVO SOSPECHOSO EN EL CASO OPRIENKO. Tras descartar la semana pasada a Joel Banney como responsable de la masacre perpetrada contra el matrimonio Oprienko, los resultados de las pruebas de ADN señalan a un nuevo sospechoso en este crimen sin resolver.

Las huellas de Benjamin Oprienko, hijo de 14 años de la pareja, fueron halladas tanto en los cuerpos de las victimas como en las armas utilizadas en el crimen. A saber, un cuchillo de cocina, un jarrón de cerámica que se rompió en el acto y un martillo.

Los detectives encargados del caso se han negado en brindar declaraciones. En caso de que Oprienko fuera declarado culpable, se le encerrara en un tutelar hasta poder juzgarle como adulto.

Se desconoce si su hermana, Dolores Oprienko de 12 años, también esta implicada en el asesinato.

Daffy saltó de su asiento, haciendo chirriar la silla y llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Joder, joder, joder...

–Daff, ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la bibliotecaria, quien desde hacia unos minutos había comenzado a acomodar los libros que se encontraban en un carrito.

–Yo...yo- ¿Ocurría algo? Si, todo.- Agradezco mucho su ayuda, p-pero tengo que irme.

Salió del lugar a toda velocidad, sin detenerse para mirar atrás.

* * *

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Eso fue lo único que escuché durante aquellas semanas en las que estuve bajo el cuidado e investigación de la policía. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Como lo hiciste? ¿Como te sientes al respecto? ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Te arrepientes?

Yo me limitaba a mirarlos, sin pronunciar palabra. Allí sentado, en esa sala de intensa luz blanca, escuchándolos parlotear sobre nuevas pruebas que me señalaban como el único responsable, no había nada que hacer, salvo limitarme a rascarme el brazo hasta casi hacerme sangrar, aburrirme hasta el hartazgo y pensar que "Invierno" era de lejos la mejor de las "Cuatro Estaciones" de Vivaldi. (Aunque "Verano" se le acercaba bastante)

¿Que por qué lo hice? Porque era lo justo, era poner orden. Porque nadie mas que yo hizo algo. (Y me encargue de que ellos lo supieran). Porque ellos ya me habían matado, espiritualmente al menos, me mutilaron durante todos estos años hasta que no quedo más que la carcasa de lo que alguna vez fui. Porque gracias a ellos soy esto. Porque del "yo" ya no quedó nada. Porque _ella_ lo vio, ella pudo hacer algo por mí, ella pudo hacer que parara, ella solo apartó la mirada, ella nos arrojó a la boca del lobo, ella fue débil, ella no tuvo el valor de dejarlo cuando todo comenzó a ponerse mal. Ella prefería que fuéramos nosotros los que sufrieran el tormento. Porqué para _él_ yo no era mas que un estorbo. Un inútil, un bueno para nada. Él estaba enfermo y ya no era mas que un desperdicio de ser humano sin nada que aportar. Fue un acto de clemencia el haberlo matado. Fue un acto justiciero. Porque él me hizo pasar el peor tipo de miedo y la mas profunda humillación. Porque él se atrevió a desgarrar lo ultimo que quedaba de mi ego.

Pero algo debió haber pasado, porque aunque yo no dije nada, los policías me llevaron a un hospital para que me hicieran una serie de pruebas. Me tocaron. De nuevo sentí repugnancia, asco, miedo y una rabia inmensa que hizo que tuvieran que sedarme para que no los lastimara a ellos y no me lastimara a mí mismo. Lola, tuvo que ser ella. Ella debió haber hablado y entonces, no contenta con tampoco haber hecho nada por mí en ese momento, hizo que yo volviera a pasar por todo el horror una vez mas. Los doctores no dejaban de decir que era por mi bien. Yo no dejaba de pensar en que iba a matar a Lola cuando la viera. La odiaba como a _ellos._

Yo le hice un favor. Nos ayudé a ambos, pero cuando ella me vio, en lugar de recibirme como a un héroe, me rechazó. Me gritó _«Monstruo»_ a la cara y me dijo que no me le acercará. Mi sorpresa y confusión fue lo que me impidió hacerle daño en ese mismo momento, solo atiné a pensar en lo malagradecida que era. Me desmoroné y después de un rato, ella estaba a mi lado, dormida y tomándome de la mano. Ahora que lo pienso, eso fue lo que la salvó.

No solo fue ella. Tras darse a conocer todos los detalles del caso de forma ilegal, una ola de odio público contra mí se desató y entonces fui un monstruo, no solo para mi hermana, sino para la mitad de Estados Unidos. En realidad no me hubiera importado, de no ser que para entonces la única opinión que me valía era la de mi hermana y si ella creía que yo era un monstruo, debía ser cierto ¿No?

Incluso mi padre biológico, el que había estado en la misma silla del interrogatorio antes que yo, el que había tratado por muchos años de quitarle nuestra custodia a mi madre,de un momento a otro dejó de pelear por nosotros, puesto que no quería « _tener a ese niño monstruoso metido en su casa»_.

La prensa no se refería a mí así, aunque daban a entender que lo creían; la gente en las calles me lo gritaba y me señalaban; mi padre biológico y mi hermana tenían miedo de mí. Pero la verdad es que nadie entendía. Ni lo hacían antes de que ocurriera, ni lo harían ahora ni lo harán nunca.

Se me dejó en libertad condicional tras concluir de que fue en defensa propia. Mi cuerpo contaba más cosas de las que yo pudiera decirles con palabras, sin embargo, me obligaron a decirles todo con lujo de detalle para finalizar el reporte. No me quedo de otra, les dije que fui por un cuchillo a la cocina mientras todos dormían, fui al ático a sacar un martillo de la caja de herramientas y entonces fui a por la puta de Laura. Quería escribirle en el pecho con el cuchillo "No hiciste nada", pero en ese tiempo yo no sabia escribir y ademas lo consideré una perdida de tiempo (quería hacerlo mientras estuviera viva, pero sus gritos alertarían al vecindario), así que me limité a partirle el cráneo con el martillo mientras le gritaba lo mierda de madre que había sido. Fue difícil, pero después de unos cuantos golpes su cabeza se abrió como una sandia, dejando salir, ademas de sangre a montones, una sustancia gelatinosa y gris. Con Nick fue mas largo y me llevó mas de la mitad de la noche, puesto que estaba muy borracho y no sufriría, lo que consideré injusto y tuve que hacer que regresara a estar consciente. Lo llené de agua y le quemé los dedos de las manos. El dolor le hizo salir mas o menos de la borrachera, lo que pudo haber resultado mal para mí porque entonces él...

…-vitar mancharme también. Para Lola igual tenia algo planeado, sin embargo eso no lo consideré justo (eso hasta que ella se porto como una maldita desagradecida).

Mi abogado me aconsejó no hablar mas de la cuenta, así que no pude mencionar lo mucho que disfruté hacerlo y tuve que mantener una imagen de chiquillo desvalido en todo momento. Yo ya no podía ser ese niño, pero si podía fingirlo, aunque ciertamente es difícil relatar un asesinato que fue con toda la intención y hacer parecer como si solo me hubiera defendido.

La corte decidió cambiarnos el nombre a mi hermana y a mí, para que pudiéramos llevar una vida normal fuera del caso. Adios Oprienko (que por cierto, nunca habíamos sido) y Hola, Banney (lo menos que nuestro padre podía hacer por nosotros era darnos el apellido que en realidad nos correspondía). Aunque antes de "reintegrarnos" a la sociedad (curioso termino, puesto que nunca lo habíamos estado), la corte había insistido en que fuéramos cada semana con un psiquiatra. No sé porqué, pero yo estaba seguro de que le gustaba al mio, así que...

...-traron muerta y tuvimos que mudarnos del estado. Para ese entonces yo ya tenia 16 años, mi vida anterior al cambio de nombre había sido borrada, no tenia ningún tipo de expediente que demostrará mi existencia en realidad, pero Lola quería seguir estudiando, entonces tuve que...

...-bia dicho que me amaba, aunque yo en el fondo sabia que era una mentira. Sin embargo, necesitaba esos papeles, así que, a pesar de que me repugnaba...

...-idad no era tan malo, de hecho, hasta era placentero y él hacia todo lo que yo quisiera si accedía a...

...-staba muy enojado. Me había engañado y no me quedó mas opción que...

...-ije a la policía que fue un accidente, que se había caído por las escaleras. No quise hacerlo, pero nadie se enteraría...

...-o recuerdo exactamente cuando llegué a Detroit, aunque por alguna razón si me acuerdo con lujo de detalle cuando conocí a Wile, él estaba en el publico de...

...-omenzé a ser aburrido para él? ¿Estaba evitándome? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Creo que ya no me quería tener cerca...

...-odia terminar así. Independientemente de que yo fui quien lo mandó al diablo, sentía que todavía me debía algo, así que comencé a frecuentar los lugares a los que él iba sin que se diera cuenta e incluso si me notaba, hacia como que no. Una noche, en uno de esos lugares, un idiota me reclamó por estar leyendo en el bar. Mi primera impresión de él fue que era el típico tipo que va de duro y se cree el dueño del lugar, un simple imbécil con aires de grandeza. Según recordaba, su nombre era Daff Dodgers y aunque me parecía a penas un espécimen semi-evolucionado, algo en él llamó mi atención, sobre todo después de...

...-asamos todo ese día juntos. La verdad, todavía me parece una sorpresa lo inteligente que aveces demuestra ser, pero sin duda, lo que mas me sorprendió esa vez fue que me reconociera como su novio frente a sus amigos y sobre todo frente a Wile. Ja-ja, sin siquiera pretenderlo, maté varios pájaros de un tiro: hice que Daffy dejará su ego de lado por un momento y gracias a eso destrocé un poco el orgullo de Wile, ademas de que ahora oficialmente estoy con Daffy. No es que yo esté obsesionado con ganar siempre, aunque a veces...

...-O, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO PUEDE DEJARME ASÍ COMO ASÍ! ¡ME NIEGO! ¿F-fu-fue mi culpa otra vez? No creo que haya sido solo por entrar en su estúpida habitación sin permiso (¡¿O si?!), sea como sea, debo remediarlo. No puedo permitirme perder a Daffy. Me moriría. Al fin encontré lo que estaba buscando, él es todo lo que necesito. Tengo que hacer que vuelva a quererme, a como de lugar...

* * *

Un trago. Necesitaba un trago con urgencia como nunca antes había necesitado nada. A lo mejor un porro, un gramo de coca, algo, por el amor de Dios, lo que sea. Incluso una buena follada le caería bien. En todo el tiempo que llevaba consumiendo ese tipo de sustancias jamas había sentido la abstinencia como la sentía ahora.

Salió de la estación del subterráneo, poniéndose la capucha de su chaqueta ya que había comenzado a lloviznar. Apenas veía a donde se dirigía debido a la neblina, pero no importaba, ya que sabia el camino de memoria. Bastaba pasar un par de edificios más para llegar al West Side y estar en casa, donde podría hundirse en la demencia sin molestar a nadie.

Caminaba encorvado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y mirando el suelo, distraído de todo cuanto lo rodeaba. No sabia que pensar, no sabia como sentirse y por supuesto no sabia que hacer. Había estado muy equivocado al pensar que él, _Bugs,_ pudiera parecerse a ellas.

 _Ellas._ Tan hermosas, inocentes y puras en su manera de amar y _él_...él...¿Quien era él? ¿ _Que_ era él?

¿Que conclusiones podía sacar de lo que acababa de descubrir? Bugs había sido sospechoso en el asesinato de sus padres, pero lo habían dejado libre ¿No? Debía ser inocente.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de Daffy, algo que estaba muy ligado al tiempo que había pasado junto a Bugs y a lo que había observado sobre él, hizo que perfectamente pudiera imaginarlo cometiendo ese crimen atroz. Se lo imaginaba, sentado en el estrado, como un niño de catorce años pero con la misma expresión que tenia hoy en día de tedio, relatando al juez, al abogado y al jurado sus actos como si se trataran de un capitulo especialmente aburrido de una tele-serie, mientras todos los demás lo miraban con horror sin él darse cuenta.

¿En serio había estado casi dos meses con alguien así?

Por supuesto que sí. Y Daffy lo sabia.

Habría podido imaginar hasta con los ojos vendados que el chico con el que salia estaba loco, solo basándose en las cosas que decía y claro que ahora lograba imaginar a ese mismo chico asesinando. De forma mas extraña todavía, Daffy logró sentir cierta empatía por él.

Luego, casi como una ilusión (o peor, una _alucinacion)_ creyó verlo. Su cara pálida y sus ojos centelleantes en medio de la humedad y la neblina, con la expresión de poco interes que solía poner a todos menos a Daffy, quien poco tardó en darse cuenta de que no era una jugada de su mente y que Bugs estaba realmente allí, al otro lado de la calle, charlando con un tipo desconocido. Daffy levantó un poco la mirada, viendo que frente a él se alzaba el imponente edificio Acme y volviéndola a bajar para ver al chico que rondaba sus pensamientos, quien a su vez también reparó en su presencia.

–¡Daff!–le llamó, pasando completamente del hombre con el que estaba hablando segundos antes.

Daffy se detuvo un instante y dando media vuelta, empezó a andar mas rápido.

–Daffy, necesitamos hablar...–Su dulce voz sonaba justo detrás de él.

–No hay nada que discutir. Creí haberte dejado claro que no quiero volver a verte.- dijo sin emoción alguna.

–Pero, doc, no podemos dejar las cosas así.– Sonaba suplicante, lastimero, el tono de voz que usaba cada vez que quería conseguir algo.

Podía escuchar a Bugs correr, tratando de seguirle el paso.

–No la hay, simplemente comenzaste a hartarme. Ahora vete.

–No es verdad – insistió el pálido– Todo iba la mar de bien. Algo debió pasarte y no me creo que haya sido solo por lo de tu casa. En todo caso, lo lamento.

¿Que era lo que había pasado? La muerte de la abuela de Porky, recordandole lo efímera que era la vida. Lo cercanos que estaban todos de convertirse en cadáveres putrefactos.

De pronto sintió arcadas.

–Mira, ahora mismo eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar. Así que te recomiendo que te calles y te vayas, o sino...

–¡Solo hasta que me hagas caso!– le interrumpió Bugs.

Oh, había olvidado lo mucho que Bunny odiaba ser ignorado.

–Deja de insistir– Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Esa paciencia que solo tenia reservada para Bugs y para nadie mas.

–¡Solo dime algo!

–Bugs...

–¡¿Que demonios fue lo que hice?!

–¡Bien!– gritó Daffy, dándose la vuelta y por fin encarando al otro.– ¡¿Quieres una puta razón?! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio porque te pareces y me recuerdas mucho a ellas! ¡A mi madre, a mi novia muerta y a mi ex-novia viva! Y eso me jode, ¿Sabes? No tienes derecho a parecerte a ellas, porque tú...

De inmediato recordó todo lo que había descubierto esa tarde. De inmediato recordó quien era la persona que tenia en frente.

–Porque tú...No eres Banney, ¿Cierto?

Bugs retrocedió, con los ojos abiertos de la incredulidad.

–¿Como sabes eso?– preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo y casi para sí mismo. A Daffy le pareció que en realidad había dicho _«_ _¿Como sabe eso?_ _»_

–Eres Oprienko– terminó de decir.

Una ola de sentimientos fugaces aparecieron en el bello rostro de Bunny, reflejados en sus ojos violetas. Tantos y tan rápido, que juntos formaron una sola expresión facial que apenas podía reflejar algo de lo que probablemente estaba sintiendo Sorpresa, miedo, ira, odio, tristeza, todo eso sumado comenzaba a resquebrajar su mascara de normalidad. Se desmoronaba. Se hacia trizas. Como una televisión rota que alterna la estática con la imagen. Ahora mismo Bunny era pura estática.

Pero no dijo nada. Daffy tampoco lo hizo y no pudo ni pensar en lo que seguía. ¿Que le dices a alguien cuando sabes que es un asesino? ¿Que dice un asesino al verse descubierto?

Antes que nada, habría que estar seguros.

–¿Los mataste?– preguntó.

Continuaba lloviendo, con mas intensidad que minutos antes. A ninguno de ellos le importó.

Bunny no le apartaba la mirada, serio. Como si temiera que al hacer un movimiento en falso, el mundo se caería a pedazos.

–Si.

–Vale, vale...–dijo Daffy por inercia, sin ocurrirsele algo mejor.

–¿Me odias ahora?

Sin saber porqué, esa pregunta le causo gracia al mismo tiempo que le parecía molesta.

–Llevo repitiéndote eso miles de veces desde que nos conocemos. – contestó con tono cansino– ¿Cuantas mas debo decírtelo para que lo captes?

Bugs sonrió, tal vez pensando que si algún día el mundo se caía a pedazos, no seria ese. Daffy creyó que también lloraba, pero solo era la lluvia.

El cielo crujió arriba de ellos trayendo consigo una mega tormenta que les impidió que siguieran discutiendo allí parados, incluso aunque ya estuvieran empapados hasta la ropa interior. Daffy quien hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de donde estaban, lo reconoció de inmediato como el parque al que solía ir cuando era niño. Tomó a Bugs del brazo, sabiendo donde cubrirse de la lluvia.

Lo baños públicos del lugar, tan maltratados y fuera de uso como el mismo parque, al menos brindaban un espacio donde refugiarse. Se quedaron frente a la puerta del baño de hombres, que tenia un candado oxidado, viendo como el parque se inundaba y algunos juegos ya muy dañados desaparecían bajo el agua. Al menos allí ya no se mojarían mas.

Hubo silencio largo rato, que no podía llamarsele como tal puesto que la lluvia producía un gran escándalo, pero aun así Bugs decidió romperlo.

–Daff...no sé como te hayas enterado, pero te juro que yo...

Daffy, mas concentrado en leer las maldiciones y los graffitis que estaban pintarrajeados en la puerta del baño, le hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

–No me cuentes nada. No quiero saberlo.– dijo con rapidez.

–¿En serio?

–Es en serio. Tú a mi no me debes ninguna explicación, ademas...– Se quedó pensando, analizando la situación y reparando en lo que verdaderamente significaba aquello. – Esto...en realidad no me incumbe ni me importa.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Si bien el secreto de Bugs era impactante y daba para reflexionar, Daffy llegó a la conclusión de que a él no le afectaba, no era su asunto, ni le importaba. Bugs no tenia por que justificarse ante él, ni explicarle nada, como si Daffy fuera el juez al que alguna vez se enfrentó en un tribunal. Suponía que Bugs llegaría a pensar lo mismo si algún día se le ocurría preguntarle de Vietnam.

 _«_ _Hey, participaste voluntariamente en una guerra donde nuestro gobierno mató millones. ¡Genial! Yo maté a mis padres. En comparación no suena tan malo, ¿Verdad?_ _»_

Comenzó a reírse, orgulloso de su capacidad para trivializar el asunto.

–¿De que te ríes, doc?

–Nada, nada. Creo que yo gano en este juego de ser una mierda.

–¿Eh?

–Olvidalo.

Entonces, mirando el candado oxidado y en pobres condiciones, se le ocurrió que podría romperlo para tener un mejor refugio. Lo forzó un poco con ayuda de un clavo que llevaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Él candado dio lo mejor de si, hasta que al fin cedió y se rompió, dejando motas de oxido en las manos de Daffy.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el baño a oscuras, a excepción de una ventana por la que apenas pasaba luz, debido a lo gris de dia.

–Recuerdo este lugar– dijo, mas para sí que para Bugs.

–A mi me parece repugnante, viejo.

–No seas quisquilloso, Benjamin "Bugsy" Oprienko-y-no-Banney. Si quieres puedes quedarte afuera.

Daffy ya estaba adentro, recargado en los lavamanos. Bugs hizo mala cara ante el apodo, pero entrando muy a su pesar.

–Es un asqueroso baño publico. Debe estar lleno de alimañas y enfermedades...

Sin poder contenerse, Daffy se rió de las exageraciones de Bugs.

–¡Deja de burlarte!

–Oye, he tenido muy poco de lo que reírme los últimos días. Dame un respiro, Bugsy.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros al pálido, que temblaba debido al frio y a lo mojado de su ropa.

–Quítate eso. Te vas a enfermar.

–¿Eso es una insinuación, doc? Creí que ese era mi trabajo– dijo Bugs con lascivia.

–No es eso, idiota. Cogeremos una puta pulmonía si nos quedamos así.

–Creo que quiero quedarme solo en la parte de coger

–Al menos yo tendré razón en eso de "Coger una puta".

Bugs le dio un golpe con la manga mojada de su chaqueta. Estaba a punto de sacársela completamente junto con la ropa que llevaba debajo, hasta que Daffy se aproximo a la puerta y la cerró.

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Que qué hago? Cierro la maldita puerta. El punto de que te quites la ropa mojada es que te calientes y no servirá de nada si de todas formas entra el aire frio.

–Ademas de hacer que me meta en esta porquería de sitio, todavía me encierras ¡Abre la jodida puerta, Daff Dodgers!

–Pfff, Bugsy, sé que eres una diva, pero no actúes como tal. No sabias que fueras un exhibicionista.

–¿Y ahora de que hablas?

–¿Es que quieres dejar la puerta abierta para que puedan ver lo que vamos a hacer? Muy mal, Bugsy, muy mal.

Antes de poder seguir desvistiéndose Daffy lo abrazó por detrás. El contacto de sus ropas mojadas no era muy agradable, pero sentir el aliento del moreno y su boca mordiendo su oreja lo hizo entrar lentamente en calor. Una de su manos se coló debajo de la camisa de Bugs, acariciando sus pectorales.

–C-creo que tienes un... fetiche c-con mi pecho... –dijo el pálido, hablando con dificultad debido a los leves gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

–Antes de ti yo solo follaba chicas. No me molestes.

–¡Ahh!– Bugs gritó y dio un respingo al sentir las callosas manos de Daffy apretar sus pezones, pero se llevó las manos enguantadas a la boca para hacerse callar.

–No era en serio eso de que nos descubran y con esta tormenta nadie va a oírte. Podría matarte aquí y nadie se daría cuenta.

Bugs se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido por las palabras seleccionadas.

–¡Oye, no me mires así! En todo caso, yo debería ser el que tema por su vida.– dijo Daffy.

Sujetó al otro por la cintura, cargándolo y haciendo que se sentara en los lavabos.

–¿Podemos no volver a mencionar eso? Por favor, no hagas bromas al respecto.

Daffy supo que Bugs hablaba muy enserio al haber usado las palabras "Por favor". Ya no dijo nada y en vez de eso, se acomodó entre las piernas del pálido y comenzó a besarle en la boca; al principio Bugs se dejó hacer pero después se removió, tratando de quitarse a Daffy de encima.

–Esto no me gusta...

–¡Ja, claro! Si ambos sabemos que eres un adicto sexual– el moreno le besaba el cuello, dejando manchitas rojas a su paso.

–No, me refiero al lugar... Este sitio es una cochinada, podemos contraer una infección o algo...

–Ya te lo dije, deja de ser tan quisquilloso, Bunny.

Daffy le desabrochó el pantalón, bajándoselo hasta la mitad de los muslos. Bugs trató de detenerlo, sin embargo, sus movimientos eran torpes debido a la excitación.

–Es suficiente, quiero irme.

–¿Ahora? Estas desnudo y afuera llueve a cantaros, genio.

–No me importa, quiero irme, no me gusta este sitio... Daff, llévame a casa...

Sus manos temblaban y él le miraba suplicante. Un segundo le tomó comprender la situación, viendo que la "fobia" a los germenes que tenia el pálido era real y no exageraciones.

–No puedo

–¡Daffy!

–No podemos irnos, pero te tengo un solución.

Ahora Bugs lo veía con interés.

–¿Que?

–Solo...no pienses que estas aquí. Concéntrate en mí, solo tú y yo ¿Okey?- le tomó de las muñecas y puso los brazos de Bugs alrededor de su cuello.– Solo fíjate en mí, no toques nada que no sea yo.

Bugs, quien estaba sentado en los lavabos, comprendió a lo que iba Daffy y entonces se colgó de él no solo por el cuello, sino también le pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura.

–Creo que ya entendiste.

–Me siento como un bebé o un koala- dijo el pálido enfurruñado.

–Pues hagamos cosas que no sean infantiles, pero si animales.

Se lo termino follando así, recargado contra la pared y cargándolo. Veinte minutos después de que terminaron y se vistieron la tormenta paró, lo suficiente para que pudieran irse.

–Odio los lugares pequeños y oscuros y tú me metiste aquí. Odio la suciedad y me hiciste tener sexo en este sitio mugroso. De verdad eres extraordinario, Daff. –dijo Bugs cuando iban saliendo.

–Son algunos de mis dones –contestó con arrogancia– ¿Al menos fue una buena despedida, no?

El palido le miró con la ceja levantada, pidiéndole una explicación.

–Lo que te dije, de que no te quiero volver a ver. Es cierto, sería lo mejor separarnos, pero al menos ya tenemos una mejor despedida que la de ayer. ¿No?

–Supongo que...sí

–Bueno, este es el adiós. Que te vaya bien, Bunny.

Se fue del parque, haciendosele agua a la boca cada vez que pensaba en los tragos que habría en el bar de Speedy, donde por cierto, le estarían esperando.


	13. Agua estancada en un baño público

Unos segundos después de haber abandonado a Bugs en los baños públicos, Daff "Duck" Dodger caminaba tranquilo, sin en realidad reparar en el lugar en donde estaba. El viejo parque del West Side había visto tiempos mejores, antes de que construyeran la carretera que separaba el West Side del centro de la ciudad y con ella un parque nuevo y mejor.

Daffy aun lo recordaba.

Lo recordaba con tal claridad, que incluso podía verse a si mismo corriendo a través del parque con desesperación y lagrimas en los ojos. Un niño de ocho años solo, pero no perdido, corriendo en el parque a las diez de la noche. Aun podía ver a una de las prostitutas lanzarle una mirada de preocupación sin moverse de su puesto, a un vagabundo ebrio dormir sobre una banca, a una niña menor que él drogándose con un grupo de indigentes. Recordaba que esa fue una de las primeras veces en que se dio cuenta del mundo en el que vivía, al que pertenecía. Y se asustó. Se asustó al reconocer que no era muy diferente a esas personas. Su madre estaba equivocada en pensar que Daffy podía llegar a ser mejor que ellos.

Entonces llegó a los baños públicos, que aun en ese tiempo se encontraban cerrados y fuera de servicio, forzó el candado y lloró.

Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en ese día o antes de él. Lloró todo lo que nunca volvería a llorar en su vida. Lloró porque no sabia que pasaría después y por supuesto que lloró porque ahora su madre estaba muerta. Fue la ultima vez que de sus ojos salieron lagrimas.

Los garabatos y los grafitis en las puertas y espejos de esos baños fueron los únicos testigos de su transformación. Daffy se quedo ahí toda la noche, viendo su reflejo en el agua estancada, apoyado en una esquina. La imagen de su madre colgada en su habitación se quedaría impresa en sus retina para lo que le quedaba de vida.

Esa fue también la primera vez que creyó ver fantasmas y creyó oír voces, al igual que fue la primera vez que dejó que la ira suplantara a otros sentimientos tales como el miedo, la vergüenza, la culpa y la desesperación. Dejó que la ira lo llenara, lo invadiera, hasta hacerle ver que la puta de Hannah no era mas que una cobarde egoísta y que podía pudrirse en el infierno y se odio por ser su hijo.

Hannah no quería que Daffy fuera como la demás basura del West Side, pero Daffy consideraba peor el llegar a convertirse en alguien como ella.

Para cuando el cuerpo de Hannah ya estaba lleno de gusanos, Daffy había comenzado a convertirse en Duck, peor eso era ya historia antigua.

* * *

Esta vez, cuando entró al bar de Speedy, nadie reparó en su llegada. La música estaba a un alto volumen y la iluminación era pobre. Todos los presentes estaban en sus propios asuntos, algunos ya cayéndose de borrachos, otros en el billar, otros apostando y unos pocos metiéndose lineas de coca en donde creían que nadie los vería. Daffy entró sin llamar la atención directo a la barra; Speedy estaba llenando platos con algunas botanas desconocidas.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Nachos?- le preguntó.

-No, jefe. Son totopos.

Daffy enarcó la ceja donde tenia una gran perforación, tomando una de aquellas cosas triangulares para probarla. El sabor era agradable.

Le pidió a Speedy que le dejara un plato. Mientras el mexicano repartía las botanas entre las mesas, Daffy se quedo en la barra bebiendo solo una simple cerveza.

-Ah, creí que no vendrías- Escuchó detrás suyo después de un rato. Daphne tomó asiento a su lado y bebió de su cerveza. A Daffy no le importó.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?- dijo él.

-Bueno, oí que no estuviste en las ultimas palabras de la anciana y con suerte te apareciste en el funeral. No creo que tengas una razón especial para querer estar con nosotros ahora.- dijo Daphne. A pesar de usar un claro tono de reclamo sonaba comprensiva, algo poco usual en ella.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó, con el codo sobre la barra y la mejilla apoyada en la mano.- Nos ignoras como la peste durante años hasta que de repente decides hacer acto de presencia. Al menos yo s _iempre he estado aquí._

Daphne hizo un leve gesto de furia, preparándose para dar una respuesta soez y afilada como solo ella sabía, hasta que pareció pensárselo mejor.

Miró a Daffy con ojos escrutadores.

-Oe, ¿Te ocurre algo?

Él parpadeo con cierta sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que...estas muy serio, callado y pareces cansado. Joder, Daff, no creí que de verdad estuvieras de luto.

Sin poder evitarlo, volteó a ver al fondo del bar, donde estaba la única ventana del local. Esperaba ver a Bugs allí, como el día que lo conoció, leyendo un libro y siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna...pero él no estaba. En cambio, alguien se había quedado dormido en ese lugar, sosteniendo una botella y roncando estrepitosamente.

Daffy soltó un suspiro que logró disimular bajo un bostezo.

-Ha sido un día largo y difícil.

Ella lo miró fijamente por unos segundos mas, hasta decidirse en responderle.

-Y que lo digas...

-Eh, aun no me has dicho porqué regresaste. ¿Nos extrañabas, Daph?- A pesar de querer bromear, la voz le salio igual de seca y desprovista de sentimiento.

-¿Y qué si digo que sí? La verdad ya tiene tiempo que quería venir, pero no encontraba oportunidad y simplemente llegar y decir hola no es mi estilo. Luego me enteré de la muerte de la abuela de Porky y lamento que eso haya sido la oportunidad perfecta, pero al menos ya estoy aquí. ¿No? Ademas, quería

hablar contigo.

-¿A que debo ese honor?- preguntó, llevándose la cerveza a los labios. Le supo extrañamente amarga.

-Veras, Daffy, últimamente con mis hijos y la vida que llevo, me he dado tiempo de madurar y pensar ciertas cosas. Pensar en...en Melissa y Tina...

Él clavó la vista en la mujer, saliendo de su letargo.

-¿Ah? ¿Vienes a echarme la culpa de lo que pasó con ellas como todos los demás?- dijo a la defensiva.

-No, pendejo.- contestó ella molesta, luego regresó a su tono serio- No actúes como si esto solo te hubiera afectado a ti. Tal vez ellas eran tus novias, pero recuerda que también eran mis mejores amigas.

Daffy rodó los ojos. Daphne continuo hablando.

-He pensado...que tú y yo siempre nos hemos detestado...pero ellas eran muy cercanas a nosotros y pues ahora que no están, hay algo que nos une en común. Su recuerdo o una mierda así...

-Espera- interrumpió Daffy con tono jocoso- ¿Te me estás declarando?

-¡Cierra la boca. imbécil!... Lo que trató de decir es que ya no hay ninguna razón para que tú y yo estemos peleando todo el tiempo, de hecho, nunca la hubo. Así que, en honor a ellas, que nos querían mucho a ambos, podríamos tener...algo como una tregua. Ser amigos, como adultos maduros que somos.

Él lo considero un instante.

-Vaya, me habría sorprendido menos que te me declaras, considerando que dos de las tres únicas chicas de la pandilla pasaron por mi cama. Pero con una pequeña tregua me conformo.

-Por favor, seré tonta, pero no soy estúpida. Y por lo que ha pasado, considero que amarte a ti es como ponerse una pistola en la frente, ademas de que creo que eres feo como la mierda

Daffy soltó una risotada.

-Tal vez por eso todos creían que eramos gemelos.

Daphne le arrojó cacahuates de un bol que estaba del otro lado de la barra, riendo de igual forma. Sus carcajadas se juntaron, hasta que después de unos segundos la mujer, aun con una sonrisa, comenzó a hablar de nuevo, viendo a la nada.

-¿Sabes? Antes del funeral, fui a dejar flores a la tumba de Mel.

Él se puso tenso. No le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pero también sabia que si con alguien podía hablar de ello (aunque no le gustara) era con Daphne.

Ella tenia razón. A Daffy le había afectado mucho la muerte de la joven rubia y los demás miembros de la pandilla también lo habían sentido, sin embargo, nunca se detuvo a pensar en las otras personas mas cercanas a Melissa. Tina y Daphne debieron sufrir tanto como él.

-Yo no la he visitado en años- dijo

La mujer le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Recuerdo que, cada vez que yo le hablaba de mis sueños de irme de aquí para tener una vida mejor, ella decía que seria feliz en cualquier parte siempre y cuando estuvieras tú a su lado. Nunca dejó de ser una niñita cursi.- dijo Daphne con voz ahogada. Daffy sonrió.

-Lástima que Tina no pensaba lo mismo.- No era el momento para reprochar eso, pero no pudo evitar que saliera de su boca.

-¿Eh? Bueno, no puedes culparla de que saliera huyendo de este cuchitril. Mataron a su hermano, después de todo.

-Eso no fue culpa mía- dijo Daffy, apretando los puños.

-Yo no dije eso- Daphne sonaba paciente y cálida- y ella tampoco lo creía así. De hecho, quería que te fueras con ella. Dejó de insistir en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que no abandonarías el West Side. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Ah, si. Te llamó "Rey de tu propia montaña de mierda"

-Pues vale, tenia razón- Se dio cuenta de que su cerveza estaba vacía y frunció el ceño. Speedy no andaba cerca, así que él mismo fue al otro lado de la barra para servirse.

-Si me preguntas, fuiste un idiota al no aceptar. Insistes en quedarte en este muladar, como si fueras a recibir algo a cambio de ser niñero y árbitro de un montón de patéticos inútiles.

Él estaba a punto de protestar, sin embargo, Daphne se dio cuenta y le hizo un gesto que indicaba que aun no había terminado su perorata.

-Vale, vale, ya se que vas a decir. Si, lo admito, fuiste de gran ayuda cuando los barrios y las pandillas estaban en caos. Impusiste orden y te volviste el puto Al Capone. Si, vale. Pero ¿Y ahora qué? Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que esto se esta volviendo un pueblo fantasma. ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Poner a trabajar a los chicos como gorilas en las puerta de un bar gay toda la vida?

-No es un bar gay...

-Lo que sea. Debes seguir con tu vida y ellos también- Hizo un movimiento de mano, señalando a todos los que estaban en el local.- Perdóname que te lo diga, pero ya no eres lo que el West Side necesita. No puedes quedarte aquí estancado, esperando morir como el maldito Dillinger.

-¿Y a ti que mas te da lo que ocurra aquí? ¿Lo que hagamos? Tú te largaste- le recrimino enfadado, aunque en el fondo de verdad estaba considerando lo que ella le decía.

-¡Claro que me fui! ¿Que habría conseguido si me quedaba? ¿El salario mínimo? ¿Una colchoneta en el suelo de una habitación donde duermen diez? ¿Terminar muerta?- Suspiró. Hasta ella sabia que eso ultimo había sido demasiado.- Daff...la montaña de la que eras rey se esta desmoronando. No puedes aferrarte a un pedazo de tierra.

Él dio un largo trago a su nueva botella antes de responder.

-Bien, ¿Y entonces que? ¿Que se supone que haré? ¿A donde iré? Lo poco que aun tengo aquí lo conseguí rompiéndome la espalda. ¿Como podría empezar de nuevo en otro lado?

-Pues cuando empezaste aquí tampoco tenias gran cosa. Solamente con mucho mal genio, un gran ego y un pequeño numero de seguidores conseguiste tu imperio. ¿O a caso solo fanfarroneabas? Y tú mismo lo dijiste hace años: "Quien logra salir vivo de aquí, se convierte en una rata que se desatora de cualquier trampa"

Daffy sonrió, con la cerveza a centímetros de los labios.

-Porky me dijo que el bar gay para el que trabajan se pasa a Nueva York. Es la perfecta oportunidad, casi una señal divina. Anda, Daff, no tienes ya nada que perder.

-Vaya, Daphie- contestó él llevándose una botana a la boca- Acabamos de hacernos amigos y ya quieres que me largue . ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

-Duck, acá entre nos, mientras más lejos estés mas feliz soy

Volvieron a reír, pero Daffy lo pensó mejor. Tal vez Daphne tenia razón, el West Side estaba desapareciendo. A lo mejor podía dejar ya muchas cosas atrás, muchos recuerdos...

¿Conque Nueva York, eh?

* * *

Lola estaba esperando que algo ocurriera. Lo habia estado esperando desde hacia una semana, cuando fue la primera vez que pasó. Debió haberlo imaginado en cuanto ella llegó a casa y vio el florero de la entrada hecho añicos en el suelo. Era una señal. Las cosas rotas siempre eran una señal. Entonces su hermano llegó del trabajo horas mas tarde y todo se volvió un caos, pero al día siguiente de eso Bugs se había puesto extrañamente calmado y era aun peor.

Ahora él seguía en profunda tranquilidad y apatía tal y como cada día desde la semana pasada. Estaba sentado al revés en el sofá, con las piernas en donde debía ir la cabeza. No estaba mirando ningún punto fijo y tal vez ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella estaba allí también. Su aparente calma la ponía nerviosa, porque Lola sabia que todo era falso, una mascara, un contenedor, aunque no sabia la causa y eso la hacia estar tensa todo el tiempo, esperando una reacción que nunca sabia cuando sucedería. Era horrible vivir así. Con una bomba de tiempo.

Su silencio y apatía la estaban volviendo loca. Quería hablar con Bugs para preguntarle directamente que era lo que lo molestaba y hallar una solución o al menos hacerlo sentir escuchado, sin embargo, con su hermano jamas seria posible. Él era del tipo de persona con las que todo estaba bien, excepto cuando no lo estaba. Nunca lo haría aceptar que tenia un problema o necesitaba ayuda. Él mismo se engañaba, se auto convencía de ello, pero Lola lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que poco a poco iba llegando al punto de quiebre, y entonces... ¿Entonces qué? La asustaba pensar en lo que pasaría.

Pero había otra cosa ¿No? Su hermano por fin había aceptado abrirse a alguien... _atarse_ a alguien. Ese hombre, el amigo de Porky. Ese que parecía tan salvaje, que hacia sus propias reglas, que no parecía dispuesto a dejarse dirigir por nadie, que era todo lo opuesto a lo que Bugs valoraba en una persona (la lealtad, la sumisión... _la esclavitud)._

Se preguntaba porqué Bugs lo había escogido a él.

No podía quedarse mas tiempo callada. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-E-entonces...-comenzó, con voz temblorosa. Bugs no la miró.- Ese...Daff Dodgers...¿Era t-tú amigo?

Él dejó de mirar a la nada para posar sus gélidos ojos en ella y de pronto se rió. Eso la hizo estremecer. Era una risita burlona y Lola sabia que era era porque habia dicho "amigo". A esas alturas ella sabia que Daff Dodger era mas que un "amigo" de su hermano, pero no había querido usar la palabra correcta y Bugs se dio cuenta.

Dejó de reir, dándose cuenta de algo más.

-¿"Era"?- sonaba desafiante, aunque se expresión volvía a ser igual de vacía que antes.

-¿Es tú...-se corrigió rapidamente-..novio?

Él la miro, como diciendo "¿Tú que crees?"

Lola suspiró. De alguna manera le alegraba el que su hermano hubiera encontrado una pareja (vaya, el simple hecho de que él conviviera con alguien la ponía feliz) pero nunca se hubiera esperado que fuera con otro hombre. Ademas del simple hecho de ser algo antinatural y hasta un poco desagradable, Lola creía que después de lo que había ocurrido hace 8 años su hermano no querría volver a tener contacto físico con nadie del genero masculino.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres...?- No quería terminar la frase, era embarazoso.

Sin embargo, su hermano captó lo que ella iba a decir, ya que llevó su mirada al frente, sin ver un punto fijo.

-Algunas veces- respondió con indiferencia.

-P-pero...tuviste una novia u-una vez...

-Lola, recuerda que ella esta muerta. Cayó por las escaleras. Y no era mi novia.

Frialdad y completa apatía. ¿Como podía él ser así? ¿Como podía _vivir así?_

Se preguntó...por un mínimo instante imaginó...¿Que diría Bugs si ella muriera?

" _Lola murió, cayó por la ventana de nuestro piso. Era mi hermana"_ Todo dicho con la voz monótona y aburrida con la que acababa de hablar.

Se levantó del sillón de lectura sobre el que estaba, tocándose el hombro que aun le dolía un poco, producto del arrebato psicótico que había tenido su hermano la semana pasada en donde la había empujado. Pero no podía ocurrir ¿Verdad? Si él tuviera intenciones de hacerle daño, habría intentado algo ya en los ocho años que llevaban viviendo juntos después de que él había ases-...

Él hizo...

...¿Qué fue lo que hizo?...

...¿Pasó en verdad?

Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sillón. Bugs ni se molestó en mirarla ni preguntarle nada. Estaba muy callado.

-¿Sabes?- dijo ella, por el simple hecho de iniciar una conversación- Es una pena que la abuela del Señor Pigg muriera, era una anciana tan jovial y llena de vida. Es una lastima, ya que ellos posiblemente se mudarán pronto. Porky mencionó algo de Nueva York y dijo que al principio seria temporal, pero que ahora está considerando quedarse a vivir allá. Su amigo, Daffy, ni siquiera tuvo que considerarlo y creo que los demás...

Estaba hablando por hablar. Ni ella misma estaba poniendo demasiada atención, concentrándose unicamente en llenar el insoportable silencio. Bugs tampoco la estaba escuchando.

Hasta que mencionó esa ultima frase.

-¿Qué?- la interrumpió.

-¿Ah?- dijo Lola confundida, saliendo de su trance.

-¿Qué dijiste de Daffy?

-Oh...Que también se va a ir. Porky me dijo que de pronto hizo preparativos para mudarse a Nueva York en una semana.

Él se incorporó en el sofá, sentándose de manera normal.

-Eso es imposible- dijo con firmeza, pero no parecía estárselo diciendo a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que...él... Él no pude irse así como así...No puede dejarme

-¿Entonces tú si lo amas?

-Es una pregunta un poco estúpida ¿No crees?

-Yo...estoy feliz por eso. Por ti y él. Es lo que necesitas.

-Y vaya que si- Él se levantó. Lola retrocedió por puro instinto.- Lo necesito, por eso no puede largarse sin mas. ¡No puede!

Luego la miró. Se vio reflejada en esos profundos ojos violetas, con incomodidad. Ella lo veía como un ser divino, como una deidad protectora, que tanto podía ser benévola y protegerla bajo su manto, como desatar su ira de un segundo a otro. Se preguntaba como era que él la veía a ella en realidad, pero en parte no quería saber la respuesta.

-Lola...-se inclino frente a ella, sonriendo con calidez y tomando su mano entre las suyas.- ¿Vas a ayudarme, verdad?

No podía negarse a una petición de su ángel de la guarda.

* * *

Los últimos días habían sido agotadores. Tras hacer los preparativos para la mudanza se procedió a hacer la carga de la mayoría de los objetos de valor a los camiones. Ademas de ayudar en eso, Daffy también había tenido que hacer muchas llamadas y moverse por la cuidad para asegurarse que todo saliera según lo acordado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia tanto trabajo y de algún modo era gratificante, pero también pesado. Esa noche era en la que el cabaré tenia su "función especial de despedida", así que podía aprovecharlo para por fin descansar.

Por otro lado, también quería darse tiempo para sí mismo. Para pensar en lo que haría una vez en Nueva York. No le gustaba admitirlo, sin embargo, le costaba desprenderse de esa casa en donde había pasado toda su vida. Esa que su madre tanto había adorado. Daba igual lo malos o pésimos momentos que habían ocurrido en ella, seguía siendo su hogar. Ya había empacado lo necesario, que eran unicamente sus ropas, su bajo y unos cuantos objetos de higiene personal (su madre estaría muy contenta) pero todo lo demás se quedaba allí. ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer?

Estaba recostado en su sofá. Había caído rendido nada mas llegar y le había dado pereza moverse a su habitación, así que quedo allí a comer la mitad de pizza que había comprado y escuchar unos cuantos casetes en su walkman. La tv de la sala quedaba descartada, ya que se había descompuesto por un accidente que incluía a Bugs y a él forcejeando por ver quien le quitaba la ropa a quien.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, con los cascos del walkman puestos, escuchando cualquier canción de The Clash, hasta que mas allá del sonido de la música escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta. Lo ignoró por un rato, hasta que los toquidos se volvieron mas insistentes y frenéticos. Se levantó para ir a gritarle a quien fuera el hijo de puta que estaba afuera.

Pero al abrir la puerta, la persona que estaba del otro lado se desmorono frente a él, de modo que tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. Le habría gustado decir que no se sorprendía de que esa persona fuera Bugs.

Él se aferró a Daffy, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

-Te-tenias razón, Daff... Me lo había dicho ya, pero no te escuché...

Se oía extraño, no solo por el hecho de que le estaba dando la razón en algo (aunque no supiera que), sino porque tenia la voz temblorosa y arrastraba las silabas.

Daffy lo tomó de los hombros para alejarlo de sí y mirarlo de frente. No le gustó para nada lo que vio.

Benjamin "Bugs" Banney estaba hecho un desastre. Traía la ropa rasgada y desalineada, con algo de suciedad sobre todo en las rodillas. Su delicada piel estaba cubierta por manchas rojas que se iban tornando purpuras, sobre todo en la zona del cuello, al igual que uno de sus ojos que comenzaba a hincharse. Su boca también estaba roja, con una marca que solo podía ser una mordida.

No podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo y Daffy se imagino lo peor.

Ambos entraron a la casa. Hizo que Bugs se recostara en el sofá, ya que por obvias razones no podía sentarse. Esperó un par de minutos a que el otro se tranquilizara y después dijo con brusquedad.

-Exijo una puta explicación.

Estaba regresando a su antiguo ser insensible de antes. Bien, bien.

No debía estar enojado con Bugs, quien era la víctima después de todo, sin embargo estaba tan encabronado que le importaba una mierda.

Se sentía raro en pensar en Bugs como una víctima _._ Ahí había algo extraño.

-Yo...e-estaba saliendo del trabajo...iba pasando por un callejón cu-cuando...-contestó él con voz entrecortada como de estar llorando, pero no lo estaba.- Tenías razón, ¿De acuerdo? En algo momento tenia que ocurrirme algo, fui muy descuidado.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan imbécil!- Daffy dio un puñetazo a la pared detrás de el sofá, que se cuarteo un poco. El otro se sobresalto por su gesto.- ¡Regresar solo a media noche! ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡¿Estúpido?! ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza?!

Bugs solo escuchaba sus reclamos con la cabeza baja.

-Llevo un par de años yendo por el mismo camino, a la misma hora. Nada había pasado hasta hoy.-dijo con dignidad- Y lo siento si por ahora no me siento con ganas de que me grites, Daff.

El moreno iba a empezar con sus regaños otra vez, hasta que vio una mancha de sangre en su pantalón que bajaba por la entrepierna. Tenia los dientes apretados de la ira.

-Quítate la ropa- dijo muy serio. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

Bugs se quedo sorprendido por esa acción, mas aun cuando oyó el sonido de agua cayendo. Cuando Daffy volvió a bajar, él ya se había sacado todas sus ropas, abrazándose a si mismo sin mirarle por la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Daffy- Si no hay ninguna zona en tu cuerpo que no haya visto ya.

-Lo sé- contestó el pálido mirando el suelo- Pero no me gusta que me veas en este estado.

Daffy se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Las cicatrices y los moretones no son nada malo- Acto seguido, se sacó su propia playera, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso, lleno de cicatrices de diferentes tamaños y formas. Algunas parecían de quemaduras, otras mas de puntos de sutura.

Bugs ya conocía de sobra todas y cada una de ellas. Se forzó a sonreír.

-Es diferente...

-Si. Las mías me las merezco.

Se acercó al pálido y lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo al baño de arriba. En la planta baja también había un baño, pero era pequeño y contaba con regadera. El de arriba tenia una bañera.

Lo metió en ella, asegurándose que el agua estaba a buena temperatura.

-Debería revisarte un medico- dijo. Bugs negó con la cabeza.-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Justicia.

El moreno asintió. Sin importar lo incomoda que podía ser la situación (nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con algo semejante), el Ojo por Ojo era algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizado. Era la Ley de la calle, que él se había encargado de aplicar cuando era su trabajo. Tú le haces algo a uno de los nuestros, nosotros te quebramos las piernas. Si te metes con mi novia te quedas sin los pulgares. Aunque nunca nadie había cometido una infracción tan grande como para merecer la muerte.

Pero justo en ese momento Daffy estaba tan furioso, tan iracundo que no le habría importado tener que hacerse cargo él mismo. De hecho, lo ideal era que él se encargara. Nadie tocaba _sus cosas._

Sin embargo, por ese instante su rabia estaba congelada. Siendo domada por la visión de su ex en aquella bañera.

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla del pálido hasta caer al agua. Bugs se la limpio de inmediato. Daffy apretó el puño.

-No quería venir a molestarte, es solo que no se me ocurrió nadie más.

-Eso no importa, pero dime ¿Quien te hizo esto?

-Eh...pues cerca de _Le Chat Noir_ hay un callejón donde se reúnen un grupo de drogadictos, yo no los vi bien, p-pero creo que eran...

-Ya,ya. Yo me encargo.

Daffy sujeto su mano. Bugs le miró con sus centelleantes ojos violetas.

-Gracias, Daff.

Luego lo abrazó. Al moreno no le importó mojarse. Estrechó el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no hacerle mas daño.

Estuvieron así largo rato, en el que Daffy pudo pensar en que los bastardos que se atrevieron a dañar su propiedad no volverían a ver la luz del día.

* * *

Hey, aquí el autor. Lamento lo pobremente escrito (mas de lo normal) que pueda estar el capitulo. He estado muy ocupado últimamente y no he tenido tiempo de leer como antes y eso se refleja en mi escritura, así que se aceptan criticas de todo tipo. También vengo a anunciar que no continuare ninguna de mis otras historias hasta que D&B este terminada, no es por flojera o algo así, sino porque ahora que empiezo a trabajar tendré tiempo solo para ocuparme de una historia (ademas de que mi humor actual es perfecto para Duck & Bunny). De todas formas, den por hecho que NO abandonare ninguna de mis demás historias.

Seguiré dando lo mejor de mi para cualquiera que a estas alturas me siga leyendo. Muchas gracias, gente, cada uno de sus reviews me llenan de vida y de fuerza. Y aunque no lo he hecho, juro que les contestare a cada uno personalmente. De nuevo muchas gracias.

Daffodille fuera.


	14. Posesión

" _Estuve en la oscuridad y volvi,_

 _he olvidado hasta mi nombre._

 _La falta de dolor,_

 _la falta de esperanza,_

 _la falta de cosas que decir._

 _Estoy en mi camino a hundirme_

 _y quisiera llevarte conmigo._

 _He mirado hacia enfrente y vi un mundo que esta muerto,_

 _supongo que yo también lo estoy..."_

-Marilyn Manson "Minute of decay".

-¿Estas listo?

El hombre frente a él le acaricio la mejilla con la yema de sus dedos. Su tacto era frio y áspero, pero al joven le hacia sentir un tipo de calidez que ni siquiera las llamas de la chimenea habrían logrado. Pensó en las palabras que el hombre acababa de decir y aunque todo en él le indicaba que respondiera un rotundo no, el miedo (¿A qué?) lo obligó a asentir con la cabeza.

Lo hace por mi propio bien, pensaba. Jamas me dañaría.

Su mente intentaba convencerlo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera totalmente distinta. Con cada roce de las manos del hombre mayor sentía mil arcadas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar toda la repulsión y asco que le ocasionaba el contacto, trayéndole terribles recuerdos. Las piernas le temblaban y agradeció estar sentado en el inmenso sofá de la sala de consulta.

-Ya...ya no puedo...- dijo con voz ahogada.-...No me gusta esto...

El hombre se detuvo. En ese momento, el chico se dio cuenta que a lo que le temía era a la mirada de decepción que justo ahora el otro le estaba dedicando.

-Eso quiere decir que la terapia no esta funcionando...Te sigues resistiendo- respondió el psicólogo, sonando molesto.

-¡No!- gritó de inmediato- De verdad estoy tratando, pero cada vez que usted me toca...- Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca: _"Cada vez que me toca siento como si me clavaran mil agujas, como si me quemaran con ácido"._

-Ahora entiendo, yo soy el problema- sentenció el doctor, levantándose del piso y poniéndose su saco. El chico le rehuía la mirada, avergonzado, resistiendo las ganas de decirle que se quedara.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, usted sabe que lo amo, pero...

-Si me amas como yo a ti, demuéstralo.

Sentía ganas de llorar con cada vez que esa mirada gélida lo taladraba. Aquel hombre era el único que le había mostrado su apoyo y ganas de ayudar en su situación. Había intentado curarlo y sanar sus heridas internas y lo único que le pedía a cambio él no se lo podía dar.

Pero si no se lo daba, ese hombre se iría.

-D-de acuerdo, lo siento- desabrochó su camisa, cerrando los ojos ante lo que estaba a punto de venir.

-Sabia que tomarías la decisión correcta. A veces olvido que eres solo un niño, Bugs...

Despierta.

Él despierta en un lugar oscuro, con el cuerpo adolorido. Le toma unos segundos acostumbrar su vista y entonces se da cuenta de que está acostado en el sillón de la sala de Daffy. Daffy no se encuentra por ningún lado, todas las luces de la casa están apagadas y afuera esta oscuro también. Un pánico momentáneo le sacude el cuerpo, antes de poder pensar que hacer.

Primero que nada, enciende la luz y abre una ventana, ahora puede respirar con normalidad. Se le ocurre de repente donde habrá ido Daffy, esperando que no sea demasiado tarde.

Se cubre con la cobija su cuerpo desnudo, dándose cuenta de que el sueño que tuvo le provocó una erección. Se queda paralizado, dejándose caer en el sillón y odiándose. Por primera vez se alegra de estar totalmente solo, pudiendo llorar a lagrima suelta. Siente asco por sí mismo.

Son la una y cinco de la madrugada.

Un espasmo recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo en un segundo. La adrenalina corría por su sangre, dándole una sensación de poder y dominio que tantas otra veces le había ayudado. La ira lo hacia invencible, era su mejor amiga y arma. Pero de pronto, en medio de todo ese aquelarre de emociones, un fugaz recuerdo se coló.

Era una bicicleta que tenia cuando era niño, ya algo oxidada y con la llanta delantera ponchada. Realmente a él no le importaba mucho y otras veces ya había pensado echarla a la basura, dado que no tenia reparo. Un día Wile, quien en esos tiempos era mas bajo que Daffy y bastante enclenque, la tomó sin permiso. Daffy no le hubiera dado mas vueltas al asunto, de no ser porque Wile _la rompió._ Claro, la bicicleta ya estaba dañada desde antes, pero Wile no tenia ningún derecho de romper sus cosas. Desde un principio, ni siquiera tenia el derecho de tomar su propiedad.

A Daffy no le importaba la bicicleta. Él mismo le hubiera prendido fuego si hubiera querido. Lo único que le importaba era el hecho de poder decir _Es mio. Esa cosa me pertenece y tú la tomaste y la, partiste en dos._ Ese día estaba sumamente molesto. Termino golpeando a Wile con un bate y quebrandole dos costillas, dándose cuenta de que el asunto no iba sobre la bicicleta, sino que se trataba de posesión y dominio.

 _Es mio, no tienes derecho ni a verlo si no me parece._

Por alguna razón, ese recuerdo le parecía importante ahora.

Eran la una y quince de la madrugada.

Ralph bostezó con fuerza. Ni la música estridente o las centelleantes luces de todos colores lograban quitarle el sueño, producto de tantas noches en vela por hacer guardia. Por suerte para él, esa noche seria la ultima que tuviera que hacer de cadenero en la entrada del Chat Noir. Sin embargo, también formaría parte del traslado del local a Nueva York y se preguntaba cual seria el maldito puto momento de su vida en donde por fin podría dormir como dios manda.

Se dio cuenta de que era tiempo de tomarse un pequeño respiro, así que llamó a Taz para que lo supliera mientras Ralph iba a fumarse un cigarro. Había pensado entrar al cabaré y tomar un trago con sus colegas, pero no se podía fumar adentro y ya estaba harto de escuchar a Sylvester hablar sobre el nuevo album de Blondie que Daffy, por alguna razón, le había regalado; optando por dar una vuelta a la manzana.

Encendió su cigarrillo, recargandose en una pared grafiteada. Por lo menos ahí el escándalo sonaba menos.

Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos, cuando Ralph lo vio. Era el chico que había ocasionado un pleito entre su hermano y Duck, fácilmente reconocible debido al tono rubio platinado de su cabello y su piel pálida que refulgía en la oscuridad. Ralph no era un marica como su hermano ni mucho menos, pero podía entender que era lo que hacia tan especial a ese niño como para que todos se volvieran locos. No solo tenia que ver con su apariencia, aunque de hecho (y le costaba reconocerlo) el chico era bien parecido, sino con todo lo que representaba. Caminaba desbordando seguridad en sí mismo y siempre parecía mirar a los demás hacia abajo, con una altanería y cinismo que no cuadraba con su apariencia mas bien frágil y delicada. Sus ojos parecían ocultar un deje de sorna y desprecio por sus semejantes que, mas que resultar chocante, era cautivador. Como una fierecilla a la que había que domar y enseñarle unos cuantos modales, algo que todos ellos: hombres acostumbrados a forzar su voluntad, estaban mas que dispuestos a hacer.

Excepto en ese caso, que se trataba de otro hombre. Se sorprendió al tener esa clase de pensamientos y los desechó de inmediato. ¿Que carajos le estaba pasando?

El chico (diablos, no recordaba su nombre) se detuvo en una esquina y dio vuelta en un callejón. A Ralph le pareció extraño, ya que sabia que ese era el lugar de reunión favorito de una pandilla de delincuentes inofensivos y sobre todo porque el chico no lucia perdido ni nada, sino que caminaba decidido al lugar exacto. La curiosidad lo animó a quedarse a ver que sucedía después, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para acercarse a mirar, así que se quedo parado justo donde estaba.

Pasaron lo que a Ralph le parecieron horas, aunque en realidad seguía siendo temprano. Llevaba fumados ya cinco cigarrillos cuando el chico volvió a aparecer por el callejón, esta vez ligeramente diferente, ya que parte de su ropa estaba torcida, su cabello despeinado y luciendo fatigado, incluso sudoroso. No tardó en imaginarse que había pasado y sintió asco por la clase de depravados que rondaban sus barrios, pero...muy en lo profundo de sí, sintió una punzada de celos hacia los tipos que habían tenido la oportunidad de poseer a ese chico. Lo vio allí, caminando de regreso, luciendo mas vulnerable que antes y deseó entonces tomarlo tal y como los otros lo habían hecho, tratándose solamente de eso, de unas ansias locas de deseo y posesión salidas debido a la arrebatadora belleza del joven. Un tipo de belleza que nunca había visto en una mujer.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y su ultimo cigarrillo se le escapó de la mano. ¿Que mierda acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué la visión de ese chico le hacia tener esos pensamientos tan de repente? Se quedo helado, tratando de convencerse que era por el clima frio, que amenazaba con llover. Se fue de allí de inmediato, pensando que ese chico tenia algo raro, que era un anormal y había algo perverso en él. Algo que había estado a punto de contagiarle.

No sabia si sentir pánico o estar enfadado, solo sabia que no quería volver a toparse con ese tipo nunca.

Eran las once cincuenta y cinco de la noche.

No le había tomado mucho localizar el lugar, sabia quienes eran los tipos del callejón que había mencionado Bugs. Esos sujetos ya habían tenido problemas debido a sus hábitos de molestar chicas inocentes en las calles, pero el asunto no había pasado de allí. A Daffy le daba igual lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacerle a otras personas, solo quería que se dieran cuenta del gravisimo error que habían cometido al meterse con el gran Daffy "Duck".

Por suerte para él, al llegar al callejón, lo tipos seguían reunidos. Bebían improvisados cócteles producto de mesclar varias bebidas con otras y compartían las mismas agujas y churros de cannabis para pasar un buen rato con poco dinero. Al ver llegar a Daffy, los que un seguían semi conscientes ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa y se fueron hasta atrás del grupo, tratando de pasar inadvertidos.

-¿Se divierten?- preguntó Daffy, levantando la voz entre todo el ajetreo. Ellos lo miraron.

El mas avispado de ellos, que Daffy había reconocido como líder, trató de conducir el asunto.

-Hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos...pero si nos ofreces algo del bonito club donde trabajas no te lo vamos a rechazar- contestó, tratando de sonar relajado. Los niveles de marihuana en su cuerpo lo hacían todo mas fácil. Daffy le siguió el juego.

-¡Ah, claro! Puedo invitarles una botella de ron, coñac o whisky, tal vez también unos cuantos gramos de coca de la buena y si les apetece, una bailarina o dos- hizo una pausa, ante las estúpidas miradas que se estaban tragando sus mentiras- o mejor aun, un chico. He odio que eso les gusta mas estos días.

-Uff, si te refieres al de hace un rato, oye camarada, él se nos insinuó- dijo uno con gangosa voz de borracho.

Duck le dedico una mirada furibunda.

-¿En serio? ¿Y también les dijo que lo golpearan y desangraran?

-Hey hombre, no le hicimos nada que el no quisiera- Volvió a tomar la palabra el líder, envalentonado no solo por las drogas, sino por el hecho que ellos lo superaban en numero. - Es mas, no le hicimos nada que el no nos suplicara hacerle.

El grupo rió y el líder agradeció la ovación. Duck apretó los dientes, conteniéndose.

-Pero eso no nos hace maricas si es lo que quieres decir. Es solo que, en momentos de crisis, cualquier hoyo es bueno...y vaya que ese fue muy bueno.

Mas risas. Duck se unió a ellas, sarcástico.

-¿Y por lo menos sabes quien es ese "hoyo", amigo?- preguntó.

-Bahhh, ese chico es una vulgar puta que trabaja en ese barsucho suyo. Se acostaría con cualquier idiota por nada.- dijo otro, menos consciente que los que habían hablado hasta ahora. Esta vez Daffy no pudo ocultar un ligero gruñido de molestia y el líder se dio cuenta de ello.

-Pero, si nos hubiera cobrado algo, habría valido la pena- dijo, ya con la intensión de picar a Daffy.- Es decir, ya trae la experiencia, pudo soportar tres dentro casi sin esfuerzo y su manera de moverse era...

No pudo terminar la frase. Debió haberse dado cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos al ver la mirada que Duck le estaba dedicando, propia de un lunático peligroso. Los que estaban en mejor estado si se dieron cuenta e intentaron huir disimuladamente, pero el líder, dándoselas de chulo por creer que tenia ventaja, quiso lucirse y ahora pagaba por su estupidez. Duck le soltó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que casi lo levantó del suelo. La mayoría de los presentes echaron a corres, no obstante, hubo unos cuantos que parecían tener ganas de morir, pues se quedaron a pelear. Uno intentó llegar por detrás, pero Duck lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, lo quitó del camino con un codazo justo en medio del rostro. Casi pudo escuchar su nariz romperse.

Sabiendo que no lograrían nada si iban de a uno, los tres que quedaban trataron de atacar todos juntos, pero Daffy tenia un as bajo la manga, sacando una palanca del bolsillo de su rompe vientos, descargando con ella golpes en los lugares justos para que a esos tipos no se les ocurriera volver a meterse con él. Sin embargo, uno no captó el mensaje, ya que a pesar de las magulladuras en su rostro y brazo, aun tenia el valor para intentar golpear a Daffy. Él, ya cansado de esos imbéciles, se limitó a clavar el extremo de la palanca en su cadera. El grito de dolor que el tipo profirió fue suficiente advertencia para los que quedaban, quienes salieron huyendo del callejón.

-¡Estas completamente loco!

Daffy volteo. El líder, a quien había atacado primero, seguía tirado en el piso sujetándose la barbilla.

-¿Eh?

Por un instante, le pareció que las paredes del callejón comenzaban a moverse, de un lado a otro como si fueran de gelatina. La oscuridad del ambiente lo hacia todo tan confuso.

-¿Que dijiste?

-¡Ya me escuchaste!- parecía que le costaba un esfuerzo enorme hablar, debido a lo dañado de su mandíbula. Pero no se callaba...no se callaba...no se callaban...

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Creía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, hasta asemejarse al sonido de un tambor. Pero tenia que esforzarse en mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos, porque el asunto con ese tipo no podía quedar simplemente así.

-¿Tú crees...-comenzó a decir- que a mi me gusta esto? ¿Tú crees que yo disfruto ser esto?

El lider abrió mucho los ojos, arrastrándose como podía lejos de Duck.

-¿Sabes por que lo hago? ¡Es que no hay opción!- su gritó sobresalto al muchacho, quien lo miraba fijamente.

Había comenzado a pensar en él como un muchacho. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que era menor que él.

-¿Que crees que pasaría si yo los dejara hacer lo que se les de la gana con mis cosas? Si yo les diera la mano, ustedes se tomarían el pie. Habria caos y desorden, amigo, y si hay algo que de verdad odio, es el caos y el desorden. ¿Sabes lo que se les hace a los perros cuando se ponen eufóricos y destructivos?

Escuchaba su propia voz como si viniera de muy lejos. Sentía en su interior cosquilleo muy parecido a la risa.

-¿D-de que demonios e-e-estas hablando?- un temblor excesivo recorría el cuerpo de muchacho. No le sorprendería si de un momento a otro comenzara a orinarse en los pantalones.

-¡Hablo de él! ¡El chico al que violaron! Si son los suficientemente bestias como para no poder mantener sus penes en sus pantalones, empezare a tratarlos como bestias.

-P-p-pero nosotros no-no lo...

-Shhh...no me importa. El caso es que tocaron algo que es mio, sin permiso y no contentos con habérselo follado lo maltrataron. Ahora cada vez que yo se la meta no podre evitar pensar en que ustedes invadieron mi espacio. ¿Te parece bien eso?

-¡Pero nosotros no...!

-¡CALLATE!

Le dio una patada en el rostro que lo hizo caer hacia atrás y su cabeza rebotó en el pavimento. A pesar del impacto, el chico seguía consciente, llorando incesante y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

-Lolamentololmanetololamento

-Si, deberías lamentarlo.

Su rostro congestionado y sus lagrimas que no paraban causaron un extraño impacto en Daffy. Una extraña incomodidad que pronto se transformo en molestia que terminó por mutar a una violenta ira.

 _¡Cállate, niño! ¡Para de llorar! ¡Tus lagrimas no van a hacer que ella vuelva!_

 _Solo eres un mocoso inútil y estúpido, por eso ella se mató. Eres un fastidio._

Las voces que lo habían estado acosando todos estos años.

Sintió algo húmedo bajar por sus mejillas.

-¡Cállate!- una fuerte pisada en torno al rostro del chico. Una dos, tres cuatro cinco. Muchas pisadas. Escuchaba los gritos repetidos de alguien, pero ese alguien no era nadie mas que él.- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

¿A quien le decía que se callara? ¿A si mismo? ¿A las voces? ¿Al chico que ya hacia un rato había parado de llorar?

Porque estaba muerto.

Una masa de sangre se encontraba bajo su piel, pero para ese instante Daffy ya no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mirar. Sabia lo que había hecho. Sabia desde hacia mucho que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara. Ahora era a él a quien le tocaba temblar.

¿Tu crees que yo disfruto esto? El chico no le había respondido. Si, por supuesto que lo disfruto.

Pero eso no quiere decir que me gusta ser un monstruo.

-¿Daffy?

Sintió la cálida mano de Bugs tocarle el hombro, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. El pálido lo miraba con preocupación, sin molestarse en ver lo que había causado. Daffy le agradeció internamente por eso. Se abrazaron. Daffy se aferró a su cuerpo como si no lo hubiera visto en años, oliendo su cabello y su ropa, como si tenerlo cerca fuera una necesidad primaria.

-Esta muerto- dijo Bugs.

Daffy se paralizó.

-Si, lo esta.

-Lo mataste por lo que me hizo.

-No quiero hablar de eso...

-Vamos a casa, entonces.

Tuvo que apoyarse en Bugs todo le camino, se sentía incapaz de caminar por sí mismo. Al llegar a su casa se tumbo en el sillón y se desahogo. Le habría gustado hacerlo como cualquier otra persona, simplemente llorar hasta quedar seco o gritar hasta dejarse sordo, pero esas cosas tan mundanas no funcionaban para él. Tenia una fuerte opresión en el pecho y no podía sacarla, por mas que lo intentara, así que como siempre hacia, solo podía mantenerla controlada.

-Maldita sea...

Se levantó y pateo la mesita de la sala, que fue a quebrarse a la pared de enfrente. Ya no estaba enojado, sin embargo, no sabia manejar sus sentimientos de otra forma. Lanzó, golpeó y pateó todo lo que pudo, hasta que el cansancio le ganó y de nuevo volvió a sentarse de golpe, al fin pudiendo llorar. Bugs solo lo observaba desde el arco de la entrada, con una expresión en su rostro difícil de descifrar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó después de un rato.

-¡No!- dijo casi como una orden.

-Eso creí.

-No te vayas jamas

-Te dije que no lo haría. Nunca.

El chico pálido se sentó a su lado, pasandole el brazo por los hombros.

-Te amo, Daffy.

El nombrado se quitó las manos del cabello y lo miró fijamente. No había ningún rastro de rudeza o furia en su rostro, como era habitual, sino que lucia perdido y desesperanzado como probablemente era su verdadera cara. No le importó mostrársela a Bugs.

Este le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que parecía decir "Todo va a estar bien", aunque Daffy sabia que no. Nada lo estaba, pero todo parecía menos horrible con su chico a su lado.

Se acercó para besarle, casi con timidez, inseguro en sus pasos y en lo que quería hacer, con la imagen del cadáver aun fresco en su memoria. Oh dios...

Bugs comprendió y fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, empezando con un ligero beso en los labios. Juntó su frente con la de Daffy y se miraron frente a frente, tomó sus mejilla entre sus manos enguantadas y sonrió, tratando de animar al moreno a que también lo hiciera. Este se soltó de su agarre y le rehuyo la mirada, casi sintiendo vergüenza. Bugs lo tomó entonces por los hombros.

-Hey, Daff, mírame-No le hizo caso- Mírame.

Su hermosos ojos eran la muerte misma para Daffy. Podía ver su monstruosidad reflejada en ellos. Eran como pozos profundos, como abismos.

Quería hundirse en ese abismo. Ya no quería seguir luchando contra ello.

Besó a Bugs, perdiéndose en su boca y en todo su ser. Lo necesitaba. Lo besó no solo en los labios, sino también en la frente, las mejillas, los parpados. Odiar ya no le era suficiente, ya no le llenaba ni le hacia sentirse vivo, ya estaba cansado de hacerlo. Bugs era lo único que tenia ahora y a él solo podía amarlo hasta que doliera, sin importan quien o qué fuera.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo viendo el abismo, hasta que el abismo había terminado por verlo también.

Eran las tres en punto de la madrugada.

NOTAS DE AUTOR.

Bien, antes que nada y como siempre, me disculpo por haber tardado siglos en actualizar. No hay tiempo para excusas, pero lo lamento. Tuve que entrar en un estado emo depresivo para poder escribir este fic, aunque creo que al final ha valido la pena. De todos modos, ante cualquier cosa rara que noten, culpen a Marilyn Manson, no a mi :v

Aprovechando este espacio, debo decir unas cuantas cosas: Numero uno. A Daffy realmente no le interesa en absoluto si Bugs fue violado o no, como podria parecer en el capitulo anterior. De hecho, el propio significado de la palabra le es ajeno. Él es el tipo de persona que sobre reacciona con cosas mundanas, pero le son indiferentes las cosas en realidad importantes. Porque ya saben, no esta muy bien de la mente.

Segundo: Las partes de Bugs estan descritas en tiempo presente o en primera persona, porque quiero que se diferencie de las demas narraciones. Son las partes que mas me gusta escribir ademas de las que mas me perturban.

¿Alguien a notado que Bugs se asusta mucho?

Tercero: Ya para disculparme por tardar y para celebrar que el fic ya mero acaba (aun le quedan como cuatro o cinco capitulos, peor aun así), he decidido juntarme con alguien y hacer una dinámica, así que atentos:

Quien sea el primero en comentar el año exacto en el que transcurre el fic, ganara un dibujo de su escena/ personaje favorito. He ido dejando pequeñas pistas a lo largo de los capítulos, pero según recuerdo, nunca he mencionado el año exacto. O bien, si no atinan al año, al menos digan cuales son las edades de Bugs y Daffy en el fic.

Vale, buena suerte y no leemos hasta la proxima.


End file.
